Pitchblack
by kultkayleighofficial
Summary: Resumes straight after the events of Resident Evil 6. Jake & Sherry have been sent by the DSO to find and eliminate Neo-Umbrella and their sinister plans, but will it all be as simple as that?[JakexSherry]
1. Chapter 1: Back to Normality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT A FEW NEW ONES) ALL RIGHTS GO TO CAPCOM!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!  
**

**Chapter: 1 Back to Normality **

Jake and Sherry had barely escaped the underwater facility after fighting the Ustanak and were already being carted off by the BSAA.

"Hey! Watch the goods!" Jake shouted angrily as a beefy man took hold of his arm leading him away to an armored van, Sherry was right behind him and talking to one of the soldiers that were escorting them.

"Chris sent them to the exist… just after we spoke to him, it seems." She informed whilst climbed into the 4 wheeler, taking place opposite him.

"Did the bastard make it out?" He asked gruffly.

"We received signal from an escape pod in the South-western Chinese Sea. We believe its Captain Redfield." The driver spoke after hearing their discussion, all Jake could do was nod and fold his arms over his chest looking at Sherry, who was totally exhausted.

"Why don't you rest, if you're tired?"

"No, no." She smiled, "I don't need to rest just yet. We have to get your blood to the lab and create the Anti-C first."

"Sure… Just try to rest, okay Sherry?"

"We'll be rendezvousing with a medical team at 1500 hours." The BSAA driver interrupted, "Another team has gone to retrieve Captain Redfield."

Sherry stared at the muddied Jake in front of her and smiled closing her eyes.

Jake watched her closely; her smile fading as she fell into a light sleep, and nearly falling off her seat when her body relaxed. Quickly he moved beside her so she slumped onto him instead of the dirty floor. He couldn't help but feel complete as she rested on him, what were these foreign feelings he had?

_ 'Relief? I guess?'_

* * *

1500 hours came and they were right on schedule, Jake was lead straight out of the vehicle and into the medical teams portable unit. Sherry had wanted to go with him but was held back due by the BSAA officials who told her "rules and regulations", something about "infection control". She rolled her eyes at this, considering what jeopardy the world was in from the continuing T and C-Virus these "Rules" were silly.

"Delta, this is Bravo… Captain Redfield has been rescued. When the Dove and Dragon are clear, take them to the next airport where they will be evacuated. Do you copy that, Delta?"

Sherry surveyed the BSAA leader who took hold of his walkie-talkie and reported to Bravo, not being able to hear his words she continued to hold her knees outside the room where Jake was held; hoping to the gods they were taking care of him, and not doing something sinister.

The feeling from what happened in China when they had been caught and separated for those 6 months continued to plague her, the parting had wounded her deeply, and although she'd only known Jake a short while she was incredibly protective of him; '_although that is my duty'_, she told herself, knowing deep down there was something else.

"Hey Supergirl, you ready?" Jake asked slowly emerging from the material door with his usual smirk.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked a bit too eagerly as she pushed herself off the floor making her way towards the ex-Merc.

"They took a few pints of blood," He started with a smirk and tilted his head, "Thought they were gonna bleed me dry for awhile there. So, where we headed next?"

"BSAA headquarters? I'm not sure." She replied as he grimaced a little. "Jake, they're there to protect you, not harm you."

"Yeah, yeah. So long as Redfield doesn't cause any problems." Sherry could only sigh and shake her head as the remaining BSAA team marshaled them back into the van again.

Some weeks later the Anti-C had been produced in multiple amounts and been given to the BSAA, Terrasave, DSO and other Worldwide governments in high hopes to fight the deadly virus. But despite all their efforts, infections were still breaking out, thankfully on a tiny scale, especially when compared to Raccoon City and China.

The BSAA were continually on hand at all times to eliminate the remaining BOWs, and their numbers growing daily thanks to Chris' partner, Jill Valentine.

Sherry Birkin was back in the United States back working at a desk for the DSO, and now that she had complete freedom since Simmons's was gone she felt, apart from the overwhelming loneliness spurring from the lack of Jake in her life.

Ingrid Hunnigan had taken over the DSO completely as Head Director and secured Leon Kennedy's latest partner, Helena Harper a job there. Ingrid had also offered Jake Muller the same when they picked Sherry up from the airport, but he laughed her offer off as he jumped onto his motorcycle saying his '_asking price was too high_.'

"Perhaps Mr. Muller, but we will be keeping an eye on you. You are strictly confidential person from this moment on, but it does not stop Neo-Umbrella or The Family come looking for you!" She'd shouted as Jake put pedal to the metal, waving cockily over his shoulder to the two women.

A few miles from the airport Jake reduce his speed to a halt, to watch Sherry's plane fly over head. Reaching for his cell he messaged her saying he had dropped his asking price to 50 dollars.

* * *

"Are you going to keep your promise?" The little Asian boy asked as he watched the tall figure take a bite into the apple he'd provided.

"Fair is fair, kid." The trigger sounded, and the lone bullet hit the first Napad in the head, making its shell crack as another 4 dropped from the buildings behind it. A loud roar came from the fiend that had been fired on, causing the others to growl loudly in response as they rocked back onto their hind legs preparing to charge.

"Shit, this is going to get a little rough." He smirked as he watched the small herd start to stampede towards him. Quickly he reached to his hip and pulled out a grenade, biting off the detonator and throwing it into the Napad's before sprinting inside the building he'd just come from. Much to his relief the boy had left, _'Must have gone to the safe house.'_ he thought briefly reloading his firearm and replacing his handgun for a shotgun, waiting for the grenade to go off - which it did just on cue. Swiftly he made way to another dusty room, as the remaining BOW's followed in their more fleshy state.

"Come on you ugly sons of a bitches!" He taunted with a crooked smile.

The Napad's reared again, charging straight for Jake and destroying everything in their paths, _'Almost as if they understood me, heh.'_

Aiming the fully loaded shotgun in line with the first BOWs head, Jake pulled the trigger. As soon as the bullets made contact with their fleshy cranium, some fell to their knees lethally wounded, while some crumpled and burned. Still he knew there were too many to take out with just a gun, therefore he reached to his hip and pulled out yet another grenade. He yanked the pin hard with his teeth and threw it into the left over BOWs, promptly taking cover behind a concrete wall.

Following the small blast, cries of the dying filled the air; signaling him to take a glance at what devastation he'd caused.

"Good riddance." He murmured, watching the BOWs decompose into the floor leaving nothing but ashes, and to his delight a little pack of ammunition. "Must have been a soldier in his previous life." Jake mused, lifting the ammo from the floor, when a phone buzzed silently from his pocket.

"Yeah?" He asked crossly putting the thing to his ear and listening. "I know what I'm doing!" He grumbled into the speaker before shutting the mobile off and sighing.

"Mr. Muller! Mr. Muller sir!" A Asian man shouted, he could only be described as a dork with the way he looked and acted especially to Jake.

"What is it Jeeves?" Jake asked dryly as he tried very hard to keep from shouting at the young man, who insisted on following him everywhere when he'd come back from the field, '_Hell! He bugs me when I'm not here_…' He continued to think, remembering the phone call received after destroying the Napad's.

_"Mr. Muller you need to return r-r-r-right away!" The man he nicknamed Jeeves began, "We-we are in t-t-t-terrible danger if you do not come back here STRAIGHT AWAY!" He squeaked, "Those creatures! Oh those creatures Mr. Muller they will kill you if you aren't careful!" He'd had had enough of him already for one day, and he hadn't been in camp since dawn._

_"I know what I'm doing!" _

"Look kid, just leave me alone for awhile." Jake advised, knowing his temper would boil over at any moment and kick the young man in the teeth.

"But Mr. Muller sir! Th-th-there are strange men in the town." That was it, he knew he'd got Jakes attention. Jeeves knew Jake wasn't here just for the reason he stated: Eliminating the BOWs. He was also here looking for something - anything - any links to Neo-Umbrella, The Family, even information on his Father. The boy was not stupid… oh far, far from it.

"What men?" He asked pokerfaced, Jeeves turned away and smiled darkly to himself at Jakes questioning.

"Follow me S-s-s-sir, I will give you the co-ordinates."

Jake followed the young man into the control room at the safe house; The safe house being an abandoned military base on the outskirts of the Middle Eastern city, Qulligajbec where the survivors resided to keep safe.

The city itself was pretty much desolate from the recent string of virus outbreaks, and Jake had saved all the people he could, bringing them here to be safe.

The ex-Merc went out daily to eliminate the wandering dead to keep the place secure, and here in the control room they had multiple screens linked to camera's all over the city to keep an eye on the situation.

"Show me kid."

"R-r-right away Sir." He giggled crazily to himself as he pressed a few buttons.

"…Neo-Umbrella." Jake _whispered_ angrily as the screen flashed onto a huge truck with the menacing corporations logo on the side, surrounded by J'avo.

**So what do you guys think so far?!  
My first fanfic - Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Zone

**Chapter: 2 Death Zone**

"Agent Birkin! We have an urgent message for you!" The voicemail bellowed into her sleepy ear. "Report to your supervisor immediately!" A groan materialized from her mouth as she dashed into her bathroom, flinching at the freezing water that came out the faucet onto her sweaty body.

Her perfect dreams had deranged to nightmares as she tried desperately to save Jake from the Ustanak's grip, only to watch as his head was crushed in its vice like grip, his last words resounded in her head as though it were real.

* * *

"Agent Birkin is here to see you Director." Hunnigan's secretary said happily, opening the door to let her in.

"Take a seat Sherry."

Sherry nodded, noting the look on Hunnigan's face as she took a seat opposite her, folding her nervous hands in her lap.

"I got here as fast as I could… There was something you needed of me?"

"We recently received Intel about a recent C-Virus outbreak in the Middle East. It seems the Virus has been leaked and distributed to third world countries. This is the second outbreak we have had wind of, the BSAA are on route now." Director Hunnigan informed, shuffling some papers on her desk to take hold of a thick brown file, handing it to Sherry with a apprehensive smile. "Satellite pictures show movement of a bio-terrorist organization we ALL know only too well."

Sherry lifted the cover to see a photograph of the red and white emblem staring at her.

"Umbrella…" She whispered out of resentment, in the corner of her eye she saw Hunnigan nod, and flick a switch that made a large TV appear next to her.

"This is the video footage we have so far." Hunnigan smirked coyly as Sherry glanced up wide eyed. What she saw took her breath away; a crew cut red haired man, clad in black was running on top of the Umbrella truck with his gun in hand - shooting down the J'avo surrounding it.

"Additionally, it seems that our old friend Jake Muller is also in the Middle East lending an… unexpected hand."

"Jake!" Sherry whisper-screamed as she watched the scenario play out before her again as the video looped round: Jake landed onto roof of the lorry and began jogging to the front of the vehicle. The lorry had virtually slowed to a stop from what she could tell, following that unmasked J'avo fell at his sides - obviously dropping from the surrounding rooftops. Barehanded he destroyed them easily, he tilted his head and grimaced at the masked J'avo on the ground, and reached for his handgun and - that's where the video cut out. Sherry jumped slightly in her seat, her eyes searching the fuzzy black screen for something more, but nothing came.

"Miss Birkin we would like to offer you-"

"Yes, Madam Director! I'll take the mission." She jumped in cutting Ingrid off.

"Your plane leaves in 2 hours. Take the file I have given you, they are your assignment details." An anxious smile played on her bosses features, knowing deep down it wouldn't have mattered even if she told Sherry no, she would have gone regardless even if it meant her job. Ingrid knew that Sherry's fondness of Jake Muller was dangerous, but when the heart wants what it does it will act of its own accord not caring of the consequences. Plus, they would keep each other safe no matter the odds she had complete faith in that. "Please be careful, and remember you will be on duty. I will keep a close eye on you. Keep in contact with me as your mission progresses."

* * *

Sherry was once again on a plane, guns and supplies packed into a small bag, phone in pocket and mission files in hand.

The mission was to track down and recruit Jake Muller, and then to find out where and what Neo-Umbrella were up to. Not that it needed much consideration, bearing in mind the recent outbreaks and J'avo from the video that protected the Umbrella van.

The DSO had informed the BSAA that their operatives were in the same country as some of the main troops. Chris Redfield had processed the information personally, and commanded his HQ that if Sherry needed backup they were to send a team in straight away.

It was then as she sipped her tea thinking things over she felt things had fallen into place nicely, but the apprehension of the new assignment weighed heavily on her mind. Momentarily she found herself thinking of Jake.

It had been just over a month since she last saw or heard from him, and truthfully it hurt her. After all they had been through she thought she'd meant more to him than that, but taking into account that if he had been out here all this time cleaning up Umbrella's mess and saving civilians, she could understand his lasting silence. Soon after these thoughts passed, she started fantasizing about their reunion - how badly she wanted to hold him… kiss him, take her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and into his hai-"_Oh, get a hold of yourself Birkin_" she scolded, as the plane touched down roughly triggering her to lurch forwards.

When the shock had settled and the carpet burn on her stomach from the seatbelt had reduced, the blonde looked out. All she could see before her was desert, more desert and a small khaki 4x4 parked a few meters away, _"Obviously my ride."_

* * *

"I'm agent Birkin of the United States of America." She affirmed officially, flashing her badge to the officer at the gate of the military base. She had driven kilometers through the dust and heat of the Arabian desert for the man to mumble something crude in poor English just to let her pass.

As she entered through the sandblasted door what stood before her shocked her: A small community thrived within the compound, small children ran around without care, as adults stood by with a uneasy expressions like they knew the minors shouldn't be outside with the monsters that lurked not far from their residence.

"Y-y-you must be the woman from the west, the men were… T-ta-talking about." A dorky young man asked as she approached a small shelter with food cans lining the walls. She noticed he wasn't very tall, perhaps even Sherry's height, his eyes were dark and framed with a pair of thick lens glasses. The male wore a white sari scuffed with dirt and scarf covering his neck and shoulders, his hair was shoulder length and greasy. In short, not the best looking man she'd ever seen.

"I'm agent Birkin, I'm here looking for a man." She introduced and explained, he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze as she spoke, her words followed by a mug shot of Jake. The man's eyes widened suddenly at the image, and began to back away, he shrieked nervously in what she could only assume was Arabic, by his actions and the look in his eye she knew he was hiding something.

"You misunderstand me," She started trying to keep the man calm, "He and I are old friends. I wish to speak with him. Have you have seen him?" She explained further for him to shake his head furiously, glasses almost falling from the velocity. "Then if you would be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" Her voice darkened, the beginnings of her patience squandering; knowing he was lying. Again he shook his head. The Intel given was the last known location of Jake Muller, and the information was only a day or two old, so even if he had moved on people in this vicinity would know him.

"I d-d-do not know this… Muller man." He said with complete arrogance, not realizing he'd blown his own cover.

"Hmm, funny. I never mentioned his name…" Turning on heel she walked away from the coward. "I don't have time for this." She breathed, flicking her phone up to look at the GPS. Just then a small boy ran up to her with lively eyes and a childish smile, the lightly coloured turban around his head made his dark skin glow with an almost angelic radiance.

He reached up to take her hand, Sherry took it hesitantly; His grip was light and gentle… there was a strange sense of calm coming from the young boy, she knew she could trust him somehow.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously, the youngster turned his head and nodded wordlessly. The next thing she knew they were in a small sandy hangar with various injured people, '_must be some sort of hospital._', she contemplated faintly as he dragged her along. A few footsteps later they arrived at a wooden door with a rusting bronze handle, they stopped. The child pried his hand from hers and opened the door, carefully taking a peek inside before pushing her gently into the room; one finger clamped over his lips gesturing quiet.

Her brows creased with confusion as he bowed with a grace uncommon in the States as he shut the door behind her. Sherry had to tare her eyes away from the door to take a fleeting glance around the room, finding a small wooden table with two chairs - guns and ammunition strewn all over it, and a mattress in a corner on the floor with a single person seemingly asleep on it. At first she thought it was a trap then she realized just who was the occupier of the bed was.

"Jake…" Her words were soft and filled with love, portraying the warm look on her face and amorous glint in her eyes.

**Review and comment if you wish - I'd love to hear your thoughts so far. I'm trying to keep at least 2 chapters ahead of the ones i write ^^  
BTW - the city I've placed Jake & Sherry in is fictional ;)  
All my love! xXx**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Watch

**Chapter: 3 Night Watch**

A cool breeze filtered past Jake's face as he heard a small beep of a phone in the background. He was familiar with it yet it wasn't his own, then the creeping feeling that he wasn't alone made his brain jump into gear. He opened one eye gradually to discover the room was in complete darkness; he had conked out from exhaustion when he came back to camp, so it was evidently after midnight. Next, he noticed the small figure at the table holding what appeared to be a thick knife. He didn't stop to think, his quick reactions took over as he threw himself behind the person, seizing them in a death lock with his own knife pressed into their neck.

"Who the hell! Are you?" His voice was quiet, but angry.

"You… You're hurting me, Jake!" The person whimpered, as hands gripped over his arm; trying to pry loose as the weapon they held fell from their grasp. _'A stun rod… It can't be.'_

"Sherry?" Jake was fair to say - stunned, and pulled away immediately, watching the blonde come into better view as the moonlight hit her blonde hair as she hunched over the table clutching at her neck.

"Yes!" She hissed, followed by a small gasp when she looked down as a thin layer of red liquid covered her hand.

"Shit." He whispered with a harassed tone, jogging over to his coat to bring a medical spray and a bandage from it. "Here, come here." He took her into the moonlight to aid her, to find the cut healed and a smile decorating her gorgeously pale face.

"Hello Jake." She smiled seeing a frown appear only to be replaced by his usual trademark smirk.

"Hey, Supergirl."

* * *

"Your trying to recruit me?" He asked cockily, "Sorry babe, no can do."

"What? Jake!" She yelped balling her hands into fists angrily bringing them down hard by her sides. "Why!?"

"Because, the world doesn't need me anymore."

"Oh for heaven's sakes Jake! You'll get paid." She hoped this would persuade him, knowing his previous adoration for wealth.

"No's a no Sherry."

"Jake… Don't you want to find out what Neo-Umbrella's doing?" She asked, briefly noticing his steps hesitate while he paced the room. _'Got him.'_ She thought smugly. "You've been here for over a month helping these people and killing BOW's, all that would be for nothing if we don't stop Umbrella!"

He snorted at her words, knowing they were the correct ones. He wasn't going to turn her down anyway, he just wanted to make her squirm a little. It was amusing to see her face scrunch up the way it did, '_and to hear her beg.'_

"Forever the savior, Supergirl." He laughed genuinely at her efforts with the slightly snide remark, and looked over his shoulder at her.

Sherry knew that glint in his eye very well, the one he'd worn in the Underwater Facility right before telling her they were going to save the world together - the one that screamed '_Let's do this shit.' …_but she would humor him, and play along for now.

"I guess, I'll have to do it alone." She sighed looking away wish a hidden devilish smile, "I'll go report to my HQ that you have declined the offer, and I will be on my way. It was nice seeing you again… Bye Jake."

As she went to leave he was behind her faster than she knew, his arms tightly wrapped over her shoulders pulling her close to him.

"Let me go Jake."

"No chance. You know I'd never let you go into danger alone, Supergirl." He said with a smirk in her ear. She laughed.

"I still need to call Hunnigan, Jake."

"Go ahead." He smiled into her hair, still not letting go.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Jake Muller." He tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

_'It feels so good to have you back.'_ They both thought together.

**Next chapter done :O I know this is slow getting into and this section is small but its getting better after this ;) XxX**


	4. Chapter 4:The Good, The Bad & The Undead

**Chapter: 4 The Good, The Bad and The Undead**

"Oh hell… That guy again!?" Jake whined and rolled his eyes much to Sherry's amusement. "I call him Jeeves, because of the way he looks - You know?" He explained with distaste as he stole a look around a corner.

"Jake! That's rather mean." Sherry scolded while letting out a giggle that made Jake's heart flutter happily.

"Hey, the kid drives me mad." He shrugged in response, "Plus he looks so much of a nerd…" He huffed in amusement. "Hell, he is one." Again Sherry shook her head, bangs of hair flying into her eyes; it had grown a lot since China and she hadn't the heart to cut it for once in her life.

"So, who was the child that brought me to you?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Malachi." He answered as they rounded the street corner, guns raised and at the ready.

The purple and pink of the coming morning caught Sherry's attention only for a moment, looking forwards Jake had disappeared. She dared speak just in case an enemy was close by and took notice of their presence.

"Jake?… Jake!" She whispered taking the chance.

"What are you doing all the way down there!" He reprimanded from a few meters away, "I thought you were right behind me."

"Look out!" Sherry screamed as she saw a J'avo materialize behind the red head with a gun poised, ready to be bashed over Jake's skull.

Within seconds it was over.

She reached his side just as the deceased dissolved, a metal arrow was sticking out of its head.

* * *

"Yes sir… I'm in position." She replied dryly from the rooftop, watching Jake and Sherry stalk through the streets. She put her phone away and reloaded her bow with a another arrow. "Time to get to work." She smiled as she ran along the rooftops in quiet pursuit of the youngsters.

* * *

"Looks like your guardian angel strikes again." Sherry murmured, her brows furrowed again.

"You sound jealous." He alleged pleased with a tilt of his head, but by the look on her face she was not amused. "Forget I said anything, Supergirl."

"Yeah, okay." She panted as they rounded yet another corner, she sure wasn't used to field work after a month of sitting at a desk, "You sure we're not going in circles?"

"Mhmm." He replied curtly with a quick glance behind them, "We're being followed." He whispered just when a shadow loomed overhead, motioning towards a door in a building opposite them with a finger they slipped inside.

His heart stopped when they turned to find a Chrysalid staring them both in the face. He observed Sherry as she too noticed what mess they'd gotten themselves into, realizing it was not one Chrysalid, two or three but a whole room full.

"Oh my god Jake!" Sherry whispered in his ear from behind him.

Above them a floor board creaked painfully, and that was it. Hell had been unleashed. The cocoons began to crack; one after another as the beasts within were released. Napad and Strelat's. The duo weren't sure what to do! They hadn't the firepower in guns to take down a small armada, but like hell was Jake going to let these bastards survive.

Speedily Jake snatched Sherry's arm and started towards the next room, all the time he watched the ceiling - not what was developing before them. The ex-Merc pulled off his belt, Sherry noticing the large amount of grenades attached to it, and watched Jake as he haphazardly took one from the array growling before throwing it into the writhing pit of BOWs. Next he pulled the pin out from the bomb in his hands and hurled it into the room, quickly pushing Sherry to the floor to shield her with his own body.

_'Here I am again.'_ Sherry thought imprudently when he pushed her down, the memory of the cottage in the snow reoccurring in her mind. The blast brought her mind back down to earth; it had destroyed the entire room along with the roof, making the building incredibly unstable.

"Clever, but we need to get out of here." Sherry declared whilst rubbing his back trying to get him to move.

"But your so comfortable," He smirked boldly above her, his face lingering - studying her face as it turned a dark shade of red, "Didn't know you could blush, Supergirl."

* * *

12 in the afternoon they managed to trek back to the base; both covered in dust and blood. They'd encountered more J'avo than Jake had previously ever seen, apparently but thankfully they'd only come out of their little fisticuffs with minor cuts and bruises.

"Mr. Muller sir!" A voice behind them shouted just as they'd stepped into the building Sherry had found Jake in.

"Oh geez." Jake yawned, irritation plastered all over his face more than ever. "What is it this time?"

"Another truck sir!" He wheezed holding onto his glasses, "Um-um-umbrella!"

"Christ, do we ever get any rest?"

"This way Mr. Muller! Quickly! Quickly I say!" Jeeves chanted jogging in front of the two, leading them to what Sherry could see was a tower.

"Stop being so needy, will ya!" Jake exclaimed as Jeeves continued to murmur about the truck all the way.

* * *

"He's right Jake." Sherry confirmed as she looked through a pair of war torn binoculars, still trying to catch her breath.

"Where they headed?"

"It looks like an abandoned hospital." She looked to her GPS quickly and then back to the binoculars, affirming a lock on the vehicle from the satellites.

"You must n-n-not go there, milady and sir! T-t-trouble!" Jeeves warned from a far corner.

"Yeah, yeah" Jake yawned again, waving the geek off with a hand, "Nothing we can't handle, right Sherry?"

"Of course!" She smiled through squinted eyes, observing the Jeeves as he left the room, she knew there was something suspicious about it but couldn't put a finger on it.

* * *

Later that day Hunnigan had confirmed that they move in on the hospitals location, she was also overjoyed that Jake had decided to join their cause, and confirmed he would be paid a good salary; not that he cared anymore.

"It's from the company Jake." Sherry laughed as he took the company phone with a look of disgust.

"So this is how they keep tabs on me, huh?" He retorted with a snort, shoving it into his back pocket. Sherry raised her eyebrow with a grimace, she knew the DSO had kept a watchful eye on him like they promised but wouldn't dare tell him that for he would go mad! Her own phone chimed in her hand making her jump, looking she'd received a text from Leon.

'_I heard you got the mission in the Middle East with Muller. I hope he's not being an ass Sherry.' _The message was short and to the point, it almost made her laugh as she could swear she heard his voice in her head cautioning.

'_No, no. Just found a lead on Neo-Umbrella. Talk soon. Wishing you and Claire well!' _As soon as she sent it she regretted her actions. She knew of his own hatred for the company and was all too aware that she'd given out Top Secret information. '_It's alright,' _She reassured herself, _'Leon's part of the DSO. Plus! He's high up in the business now.'_, she calmed a little remembering she safe talking to her "adopted father".

"That your boyfriend?" Jake asked heatedly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No," She said timidly shaking her head. Sherry couldn't help but stare at him and wonder. _'Why ask me that_,'

"It was Leon."

"Humph."

They continued to prepare in complete silence of the armory for the journey ahead. Jake was kicking himself mentally for asking her such a pathetic question, _'What's wrong with you Muller? What do you care?'_

Sherry too was thinking along the same lines, '_Would he really be jealous if I had?'_ she wondered, pushing her stun rod onto her back.

* * *

"You alright Supergirl?"

"Yes, just thinking."

Her words were simple but he didn't take too much notice when her smile was so delightful. How could he have lived without her by his side for so long? He didn't know. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked at her, taking in everything he could. '_Damn she's beautiful.'_ He thought with a smug grin as his thoughts turned filthy, his breathing become more labored as he felt his manhood start to twitch. _'Shit. Stop that… What the hell's wrong with you, anyway?! This is Sherry your thinking of! SHERRY!'_ He screamed in his head, merely to feel his heart shrug at the false rationality its brother was harboring.

"Not too far now." Sherry said happily as she glanced down at her GPS.

A phone began to ring louder and louder, she looked around to a blank Jake who frowned becoming aware that it was his.

"Yeah?" Silence resumed, fatal and unpleasant. Instantly she knew something was wrong. "Shit! Alright, calm down we'll be there in a flash! Stay out of- SHIT!" Jake bellowed slamming phone to the floor in anger, it shattering to pieces, "There's been an attack at the base. BOWs everywhere."  
Sherry began to run without hesitation and without a word.

By the time they got there, the base was almost flattened except for the odd building. Blood coated everything. The smell of gun metal and death filled the air. Everywhere they looked death was.

"This is weird." Sherry stated the obvious. Jake knew what she meant before she continued. "No J'avo." He nodded out the corner of her eye.

He was heartbroken. No devastated. All the lives he'd saved were gone. All the hard work for nothing. His hand went to his face; fingers gripping the bridge of his nose, as he struggled to keep his demeanor from breaking. He wanted to shout and ball, his anger was so strong.

"We need to get to Malachi." Jake said roughly, brushing past Sherry.

"Jake, we don't know if he's al-"

"We have to try!" He shouted at her, his emotions getting the better of him. Again in silence they took off in the direction of the operations room, stopping halfway there when they saw white vials lining the floor.

"C-Virus." Jake authenticated, picking an empty injection from the floor and looking at the label. "Or… not."

"What?" Sherry asked moving to his side, holding his wrist and re-adjusting so she could read too. "Oh god, Jake! They've enhanced it." The label read, '_C-Virus GT-03'_

**_Dun-dun-duunnnn_**  
**_Hope everyone's enjoying it so farrr!_**  
_XxX_


	5. Chapter 5: In My Name

**Chapter: 5 In My Name**

By the time they reached the main bridge the young boy Malachi was nowhere to be found, and the room fortunately hadn't been touched in the attack.

"It's too quiet for my liking." Jake said in a hushed tone as he waited for Sherry to enter so he could dead bolt the door.

"You're right, something's wrong." She replied glancing around the room that was still lit. The guns from the shelves were gone and only flash grenades remained, '_Some good they are.' _She thought hazily noticing one particular screen flashing on and off, the image bright with a white lorry with the Umbrella logo on the side.

"The security tapes," Jake said hastily putting his gun into its holster on his long leg, before tapping the buttons on the panel with his free hand, hitting play.

The screen showed the main gate, a huge blast erupted from behind it and the doors swung off their hinges; people stood around gazing unbeknownst at the horror that was about to befall them.

Children began to run in panic as J'avo darted into the campus with guns, the first wave of J'avo killed the men who tried with all their might to protect the women and children. The second wave was very different, the guns they gripped fired a range of white bullets; the rounds hit the citizens and they fell to the floor - seemingly dead, if only god would be that kind. Soon after their bodies hit the floor, they were rising again - some mutating incredibly as others became simple mindless zombies.

"Oh man, this gets worse!" Jake cried out in frustration when he saw Jeeves being hauled away by three masked J'avo.

"I can't believe they've managed to put the virus into guns."

"Well you better believe it, Sherry. All those people, good people… Dead for no reason." Jake fumed slamming his fist onto a nearby table. Seeing this broke Sherry's heart, when she first met him she never knew he could feel considering how un-emotional and hard he was, yet here he was saving people instead of killing them for money and getting upset when they died.

"I'm sorry Jake. This must be hard for you."

"Hmph, I've seen-" He stopped mid sentence, shifting his gaze to an air vent. "Worse..." Sherry's big blue eyes questioned him silently as his brows creased further. "We need to get out of here." He said under his breath before kicking in the vent, and taking her hand leading them into it.

"Do you know where this leads?" She asked from behind him while trying to keep her mind off his bum wiggling in front of her, her thoughts becoming a nuisance with all the immature filth it was conjuring at inappropriate times.

"Pavilion Gardens… well, not gardens anymore! Just dust."

"Kind of a strange place for an escape exit."

"Maybe, but… if it gets you to safety, what does it matter?" He asked with a short laugh.

* * *

Sherry kept checking her phone every now and then for a signal to her GPS at the same time as maintaining an eye on the time, it was almost 2pm and they'd already been crawling an hour with no let up in sight.

Small chatter broke out between them as they discuss what they had been doing for the past month when a loud noise came from ahead, to which they stopped instantly. The thought of being confined in a small space with a BOW was not a pleasant thought.

"Stay back!" A small voice said when Sherry shone her torch up the shaft, finding it to be a small child hiding within a small inlet in the metal tubing.

"Hey, it's alright…" Jake answered calmly before shuffling forwards to the cowering figure.

"Mr… Jake?!" The little one cried.

"Malachi." Sherry whispered in sync with Jake, both relieved to have come across the young boy. "I'm so glad you managed to escape." She said, expressing enough happiness through her words for the both of them.

"I locked myself in that room when the monsters broke the gate." He replied softly in perfect English. She hadn't heard him speak until now so it caught her off guard, nonetheless it didn't surprise her a great deal - not with how much elegance and grace he had just guiding her to Jake.

"Alright kid, let's get out of here then."

* * *

The dark haired female sat on a far off building, where she kept watch over Wesker Junior and Agent Birkin.

For a few fleeting moments she believed they had been lost to the recent attack on the safe house, but observing the chopper land just outside the city and the two seeing off a small child - she guessed not.

"Out living your fathers reputation to survive I see." She mused aloud as she tossed a stray hair from her face, standing back up to make her way to the hospital.

* * *

"Sherry will be fine Claire." Leon reassured when Claire had heard the news of her mission in the East.

"I don't know Leon, I have a bad feeling."

"She's with Jake. He'll protect her with his life… I know it."

"Ah yes." She grimaced, gripping onto the steering wheel tighter. "The son of Wesker."

"He's nothing like his father Claire. I've already told you that."

"Even so. I don't like Sherry being out there… It's not safe."

"Sherry's stronger than you know." Leon continued batting for Sherry's corner as she wasn't there to do it for herself, normally Leon would completely agree with Claire; he remembered first seeing her in China after the plane crash, and his blood went cold. The person he and Claire almost died trying to save in Raccoon City was just going to throw her life away! As much as it upset him, it had made him angry. "She knows what she's doing."

"No she doesn't Leon!" She screamed in frustration.

"Claire she's not a child anymore. Sherry's almost 30, we were her age when we saved her."

"She isn't us Leon. Stop trying to make this rational."

"I'm not." He retorted through clenched teeth. "I'm just saying she ca-"  
"Stop it!" Claire shouted as she finally succumbed to tears, "She's like a sister to me and you! How can you be okay with all this!?"

He didn't know how to answer. "Because I have to be."

* * *

"C'mon Supergirl! Tell me!" Jake smirked, he could tell he was getting to her by the look on her face. All he wanted to know was what happened to the BSAA guy and his assistant, and why the jar head hadn't retired yet.

"Drop it Jake."

"Is it really that bad?" He laughed insensitively, not knowing the outcome of the Underwater Facility.

"Yes."

"Well then! I'm all the more interested." He pushed on, finally getting on her last nerve on the subject.

"Piers died saving Chris, Jake."

Jake didn't know how to take the news, he wasn't expecting that so he just stayed silent for awhile collecting his thoughts.

"Ugh, I'm… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean." He scratched his head nervously.

"Save it for when you see Chris."

Sherry's words were like venom and struck his nerves greatly, but he decided not to let it show. _'So the jar head got himself killed, huh? Damn; _He thought of the giant cocooned creature named, Haos_. 'What a way to go.'_

* * *

The voyage to the hospital was unusual quiet, only two Strelat's and a couple of roaming J'avo was encountered. It didn't sit right with the pair after seeing the chaos Umbrella had caused that day. The hospital itself was in a bizarrely good condition considering; most the windows were intact and the structure other than being weather-beaten was perfect.

"I don't like this feeling I'm getting."

"It's as if we're being watched." Sherry replied to his level-headed dry remark. From outside the glass doors you could just make out the reception desk some feet away; the whole place was empty and sandy, just like everywhere else.

"Well… After you Madame." Jake smirked coyly as he opened the rusted door for her, watching her hips sway as she walked. "Do you have to walk like that?"

"Yes." She said simply with a small wink. "What…" She whispered in disbelief as her eyes fell on the sight before her. Doctors and nurses were everywhere, rushing around to various rooms while some patients slugged about in their robes. _'This doesn't make any sense!'_

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked looking to the pair, "Are you hurt?"

'What's going on, Jake? This place was empty a second ago!"

"…Not sure. Stay on your guard." He whispered to her letting his eyes roam the place.

"Ngh…"

"Sherry!" Jake shouted when Sherry slumped down a nearby wall clutching her head, "What's wrong?"

"Migraine." She replied, "I need air." He nodded putting an arm around her waist to support her walk, this wasn't right. _'Could she even have headaches?'_ At the same time they were walking out Jake couldn't help but absorb everything around him, the Doctors, the nurses, the rooms, the air vents. Something wasn't right here. It was when he opened the door for Sherry he knew it - rather, he saw it.

A gust of wind blew through the double doors bringing a huge dust cloud with it, he brought Sherry into his chest to protect her from the sand, and had turned his back so he wouldn't be effected by it either. Just as the gust billowed throughout the hospital entrance the scene before him disappeared, and the empty area they had seen outside was revealed.

A huge noise behind them cut their thoughts short when the dust settled, an army of J'avo were running down the street with machetes and stun rods.

**That's all for now - gotta write more chapters =O**  
**XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6: Sister of Charity

**Chapter: 6 Sister of Charity**

"Always getting into trouble." She commented dryly watching the scene unfold from beneath her; J'avo had been released from the buildings surrounding the compound and were in hot pursuit of Jake and Sherry.

"Turbans?" She questioned to thin air, "Looks like the population of the military base. Better watch out, they have the new virus in them." She commented, her leather trousers shimmered slowly in the sun as she pointed her Hookshot to the wall behind her. Pulling the trigger lightly and flew gracefully into an open window.

"Tut, tut, tut… hallucinogenic gas. No wonder they looked so confused. Umbrella, you really have out done yourself this time." She laughed, looking at a pipe connected to the air conditioning that was linked to a large gas container labeled, Salvia.D. "Hmm, no… Not Umbrella." Ada muttered at closer inspection finding The Family Serpent Crest etched into the side of the canister. "Typical…" She smiled setting a remote bomb next to it, and running from the room at top speed. "Boom goes the room."

* * *

Across the courtyard in another part of the building an explosion erupted sending debris everywhere, it took everything for Sherry and Jake not to get buried under the rubble as they sprinted from the gaining J'avo.

"This is suicide!" Jake grumbled as he helped Sherry jump to the floor above them.

"They're all the people from the Safe house."  
"I'd noticed." He replied sarcastically, then continued to follow her by running up the wall like a free runner. Sherry commented on this triggering Jake to scowl feeling a little tense on the subject of his new speed and abilities. _'All thanks to that shitty C-virus.'_ True he didn't mind the new dexterity much, but having knowledge about how it started and what these virus' did to people - he hated it. Umbrella, the Family… Wesker. '_And what it's done to Sherry!'_ It made his blood boil, internally he yelled at himself trying to keep his anger under wraps.

"Hurry up!" Sherry shouted over her shoulder noticing Jake was lagging somewhat.

"Sorry."

"Something on your mind?" She panted.

_'Yeah Supergirl, you.'_ That's what he wanted to say, but settled with a firm "No."

The two rounded another corridor and plowed into a tiny room, shutting the door quickly but silently. They'd had a good head start on getting away from the J'avo since they'd progressed to the floor above.

"You do realize we're on one of the top floors now?" Jake asked eyebrows raised, "We have to get back down without being killed at some point." He said monotone, "Not that it's a problem for you. You can heal."

"I can still be mortally wounded Jake, don't forget that." She replied sighing, as her back collided with a badly plastered wall. Sliding to the floor gradually she took hold of her head; it still felt like it had been split apart and glued back together, she'd never had a headache like that before.

"You're… not okay, are you?" Jake asked quietly squatting next to her and putting a gloved hand on her forehead to check her temperature. _'It's fine…'_

"It's just the effects of a hallucinogenic you were exposed to in the foyer."

Both Sherry and Jake jumped at the sudden voice, finding a tall woman with short hair dressed in a red blouse and leather trousers leaning against a wall in the darkest part of the room.

"You!" Jake roared recognizing her immediately, "You were the one to give me this shit!"

She shook her head in earnest, lowering her bow and arrow that had been trained at his head.

"The Family created a clone of me. Her name was Carla Radames, I am Ada Wong."

"Yes! Leon told me all about you!" Sherry jumped in, "Ada Wong: the corporate spy, the one nobody knows much about!" She continued with a cynical look in her eyes that Jake had never seen before, "Or even where you loyalties lie."

"Hang on. So if you aren't the lady that gave me the C-Virus, what happened to her?"

"I sent her to hell." Came Ada's dry answer, "Where she belongs." Hookshot in hand again and ready to make her exit.

"Why are you here?" Sherry asked getting to her feet quickly in attempt to stop the fleeing Ada, but failed miserably.

"ARGH! Who was she?!" Jake asked in frustration as he began to pace the small room, memories of the woman who gave him the "energy booster" in Edonia coming back to him. _'The first time I met Sherry…'_

"I need to ask Leon when we get to a safe location. All I know is, she's a complicated story - You can trust her to do the right thing, but it won't stop her completing her job… At least that's what Leon told me."

* * *

The sun had set over the hospital, the cold night air blew through the building like a poltergeist on a rampage. 'I _forgot how cold I was in the desert when darkness falls.'_ Sherry reflected as she sat huddled in a corner of the same room they had busted into that day. They both agreed to wait until the J'avo had thought they'd escaped. Jake had left a few minutes ago to "Piss", and she continued to think of things ranging from big to small. '_Ada hardly makes her presence known when she's on a mission… Does Jake even know I exist? What is the new strain of C-Virus? Jake, my feelings are over-running me about you! Please send me a sign if you feel the same… Why are you bothering to think about this when there are more important things at hand? But!'_ She sighed loudly, her mind running laps around her as the door opened.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"You seem to be 'thinking' an awful lot since you got here," Jake questioned in his own way, grunting as he slid down the wall to sit next to her, "Something on your mind?"

Sherry was taken back, why was he asking? Did he care? Really?

"Just thinking of the mission." She smiled calling herself a liar, although it wasn't completely true - being a liar, she was thinking of the C-virus… to some extent.

"You're a bad liar Supergirl." Jake sighed turning his attention to the ceiling, whatever she was hiding she could tell him. _'Doesn't she trust me or somethin?'_

"I… I'm not…" Sherry also sighed giving up, she wasn't going to descend into lying to Jake. How could she? "Sorry Jake, I just have a lot going on in my head right now… It's hard to concentrate."

"Sherry, you know you can talk to me. Whatever it is… I'm sure we can work through it… together."

She wasn't looking directly at him as he spoke, those eyes burned into her soul on some occasions; and this was one of them. It made her nervous with a feeling that if he stared long enough he would be able to hear what she was thinking and feeling. She tried so hard not to blush under his persistent gaze but it was too late before she could blink.

"I really have a good effect on you, don't I Supergirl?"

This time Sherry didn't waste a moment in looking at him, a new sense of passion and courage surged through her, she smiled shyly and bit her lower lip. What had come over her all of a sudden? Jake turned to her completely, torso twisting and flexing beneath his tight shirt, she could see every muscle and it made her sweet spot skip a beat.

"If you bite that lip for long enough, Supergirl I can't guarantee your safety." He spoke in his softest voice with a smirk.

Her heart was fluttering like a thousand butterflies as she stared up at him. The ever present wish of wanting him to express feelings towards her - if he had any was lingering, and he was getting closer and closer, she could feel his breath on her, his hands were reaching up to her face. Was this what she'd been waiting for? _'Is he going to kiss me?'_

"Sorry to break up your lovey scene, but the J'avo are leaving the vicinity."

Their heads turned towards the window to see Ada dangling from a thin line.

"Why are you helping us, Ada? - HEY!" Jake hollered as he raced to the window at break neck speed after the again fleeing Ada, watching her soar upwards and out of sight. "Looks like it's time to move out Agent Birkin."

_**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews.**_  
_**I apologize for my character Jeeves, I know he is a stereotypical nerdy guy... But that was the idea; its part of my plot line.**_  
_**I didn't mean to offend anyone.**_  
_**- The next chapter will probably be sunday!**_  
_**3**_  
_**XxX**_


	7. Chapter 7: Still Waters Run Deep

**Chapter 7: Still Waters Run Deep**

"Take that you piece of shit!" Jake shouted as he took out a zombie loitering towards them, as it fell to the floor it exploded sending acid everywhere.

"Argh! Get it off! It burns!" Sherry screamed as she got caught in the crossfire of the acid flailing her arms about in a blur.

"Calm down. It'll wear off in a sec or two." Jake replied nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you mean it'll wear off!" She bawled back in anger, wasn't he at all bothered she was in pain and being scalded badly. He shrugged blinking. She'd noticed his personality had changed since their "moment" in that room, he had become more like when she first met him - it was really starting to tick her off. "Jake! Wait!" She had to shout as he jogged away from her towards a door that was bolted shut.

"They really don't want us getting in." He grunted as he shot off the locks with a dark frown followed with a swift kick to break the door down. Poking his head through the space he checked for the undead, when satisfied they were alone he moved out, again leaving Sherry behind.

"Fuck you." She whispered watching him walk away, so she decided to reload her gun at a snail's pace and lag on purpose to spite him. _'What the hell's got into him all of a sudden! Have I said something to piss him off?! Ah! Why doesn't he just say!'_

In the distance she heard him break down more doors with his strong legs and infiltrate the place on his own, _'Screw him! Let him get into trouble and beg me to come running.'_ She laughed sadistically in her head.

When Sherry worked in a team whether it be big or small she always brought them together, she would always tell them they were a team and they were to stick together no matter the odds… but this new change in their relationship was something she didn't know how to handle. If she'd done something wrong then yes, she could understand it, but she hadn't. She smiled to herself putting on a brave face and began to jog down the route Jake had taken a few minutes ago.

"What were you doing back there?" He asked his face contorted into a grimace of disgust, and when she didn't answer him he just huffed and turned his back to her staring at his gun.

Again an awkward silence opened; Sherry wasn't going to speak to him when he was in a savage mood, and he apparently found her very presence revolting therefore she walked past him, sharply butting into his arm with her shoulder as she took the lead.

"Send in the Widow."

Sherry stopped dead in her tracks a few rooms later as she heard it, Jake followed behind her with his eyebrows knit together.

_"Who was that?"_ He mouthed, she shook her head in response; eyes whizzing around to find the source of the voice but none was found.

"Come on."

"Jake! Wait! You don't know what's -"  
"Oh shit."

Sherry sighed heavily her gun at the ready to see what the commotion was.

A tall naked woman was standing in the room, or rather tied to the ceiling by large metal handcuffs. Her head tilted and covered by a traditional Islamic black veil.

"Is she alive?" Sherry asked Jake shook his head.

"Welcome Agent Birkin, Agent Wesker." The voice resounded as before. "Indeed I know why you're here. You're here to stop Neo-Umbrella, the greatest threat to the planet, but don't you see we're the ones helping it. My Family will eradicate the useless of the world and bring in a new era of peace… To create a perfect humanity - That has always been our wish. Your father was the closest thing to perfect…"

"Albert Wesker wasn't even human when he died! He had been mutated horrifically!" Sherry yelled not knowing if this mysterious person would be able to hear.

"He was sorely missed but his legacy will carry on."

"He can't hear us." Jake muttered after realizing this guy was yapping on and on about how wonderful Umbrella was and is.

"I've had enough of this shit." Jake continued before grabbing Sherry's free hand and pulling her carefully past the dead lady towards a door with a submarine like handle.

"Oh, you won't be leaving so easily Mister and Madame." The man laugh hysterically, 'This_ guy sounds like -'_

"I have prepared a little present for you…" The woman behind the two agents jolted upright and begun to scream, her back began to bubble as small lumps started to form. Sherry couldn't stand the screams anymore, it was horrifying she clamped her hands over her ears to try muffling the sound.

"You see she is quite beautiful, I call her the Widow." The man explained once the screams had stopped.

Both Jake and Sherry had raised their weapons at it.

The woman hunched over nearly onto all fours, the new 'bubbles' on her back started to burst as other things pierced through her skin.

Cocoons. Tiny glowing cocoons. Hundreds of them.

"Kill them." Once the orders had been given the woman staggered to her feet and turned to stare at the two. More than one set of eyes could be seen through the slit in her veil. Previously they had also thought her skin to be normal; thinking she had just been left there to die naturally, but the huge abnormal pulsing veins up her stomach, breasts and legs told otherwise.

"What is that?"

"The new C-Virus mutation?" Sherry explained with a questioning tone, she wasn't sure the Chrysalid confirmed it, but this was something they'd never seen before.

"Well I wonder how it reacts to guns?" Jake chatted cheerfully taking the first shot, hitting the Widow square in the neck. It barely reacted as most of its vocal chords were blown away.

"Tough guy huh." He shrugged emptying a round into its ugly body.

"Still nothing!" Jake roared as his temper started to rise.

"Jake…" Sherry muttered at his side to be ignored. "Jake… JAKE!" She shouted finally getting his attention he shrugged 'What?', she pointed to the Widow's back. The chrysalids where the bullets had gone through and hit were shivering and beginning to open - more like unwrapping themselves, like a slow-mo flower opening in the sun.

"What the fuck is that?" Sherry didn't have time to answer as the Widows arm had extended towards her, lunging for her throat. She dived to the side as did Jake, taking aim she started to fire at its arm eventually making it retract.

A subtle high-pitched screech came from the beings vertebrae as the unfolding chrysalids detached themselves from its creator.

Tiny moth like creatures took to the air and flew into a grate up above, while some advanced towards Sherry.

Getting to her feet she attempted to bat them away with her hand only to be bitten.

"Argh! They bite?" Jake hollered dumbfound watching Sherry keep calm and shoot it off her, replacing her gun with the Stun Rod; waving it in the air relentlessly to fry the small bugs.

"You get rid of her and I'll see off these." She ordered receiving a curt nod.

Jake battled the Widow with the brunt force of a shotgun whilst Sherry fought with the Moth-like insects, she had to keep dodging to and fro because the Creature seemed to be adamant on strangling her.

"Jesus Christ!" Jake yelled aghast when his bullets ripped the veil to shreds revealing its face.

Many eyes covered the females head varying from big to small. It looked like the J'avo's but these eyes were dripping, as if it was crying. It's mouth had been sewn almost completely, except for a small part in the middle where its tongue kept darting out almost snake-like.

Sherry hearing Jake's yell took her eyes off the tiny bugs for a second and they were on her; biting and nibbling.  
"Help! Help me!" She cried struggling to push them off.

"I have my hands full!"

She noticed he wasn't lying, the Widow had pinned him up a wall; arm stretched to the max from the other side of the room as she neared him, swaying her hips almost seductively.

Sherry kept on thrashing against the painful gnawing, finally getting herself free by rolling over three times in Jake's direction - squashing all the bugs.

"I'm here!" She said to the captured Jake as he sustained his aim and shooting.

This Widow creature didn't even notice Sherry's presence as she neared, the tongue darting out its mouth ready to impale Jake.

"You aren't getting him!" She yelled at the same time as her foot came up and collided with the creatures stomach, sending it flying.

He expressed his thanks with a nod, making sure to thank her properly after.

"This is the end of the line for you." He grimaced aiming his shotgun directly at the creatures head and pulling the trigger.

Shards of its skull and bits of brain splattered the surrounding area behind it, and she fell to her knees face first into the concrete floor.

"Thank god that's over." He said proudly cricking his neck to see Sherry shaking next to him looking paler than ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder to get shoved away forcefully. Her eyes were fraught for some reason.

"I was only trying to help." He murmured angrily letting her walk to the door they hadn't been through reloading her gun.

* * *

They continued through the hospital getting deeper and deeper into the compound that seemed to have no end, Sherry kept a constant note of the time again. It was nearly 4am they hadn't eaten or slept for a long time, she wasn't in the best condition after running into those bugs.

_What have they done?'_ She thought as another wave of sickness spread through her body, _'I'm not supposed to be sick!'_

_ "_We're coming up on a hall." She told Jake who'd been silent since she'd shunned. No response. _'I don't need him knowing I feel funny.'_ She kept going, running laps around herself again. _'But if there is something wrong, he should know. He'd only worry, and abandon the mission. You shouldn't have pushed him away.'_

"Only 500 yards." She informed again feeling a little better, '_thankfully.'_

"Why'd you push me away back there?" Annoyance run amok in his voice.

"Huh? What?" She asked, pretending to be dumb to the matter.

"Don't act innocent with me Sherry. You pushed me away when I could tell something was up."

"Did I? I wasn't aware th-"

"Do you really wanna lie to me, Sherry?"

"I wasn't ware that I had done." Sherry pressed on feeling irritated.

She couldn't see it but the grip on his handgun was at breaking point, the metal was coming apart under the pressure.

He stopped suddenly a few feet away from the door that led to this "hall" and pushed her up a wall, pressing his body to hers hard so she couldn't escape.

"What are you hiding?" He asked calmer as she looked away, again nervous of his fierce gaze bearing into her.

"Nothing."

"You can't even look me in the eye." He huffed looking away pinching the bridge of his nose, and then back. "I'll ask again, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Sherry's voice was small and croaky, even she didn't believe herself.

"Fine…" Came his short answer as he pushed himself off, standing back to watch her intently as she shuffled from foot to foot rubbing her arms.

"The bites?" His words made her jump very faintly, a normal eye wouldn't have been able to see this, but he was an Ex-merc enhanced with C-Virus.

"Let me see."

"Your demands won't get you anywhere with me Jake. I thought you knew that."

His hands were on her before she could blink rolling up her sleeves to see tiny pinpricks where the bugs had been - almost healed. _'Only almost?'_ He thought confused, she normally healed in seconds. _'What?'_

"Are you satisfied?!" She yelled yanking her arm from his grip and tugging her sleeve back down.

"Why aren't you fully healed?" Jake asked as he caught up with her storming off towards the door, opening it and nearly hitting him in the face accidentally.

"How do I know?"

He knew better than continue down this road with her, the argument would only get worse and they would end up going in separate directions through his hot-headedness.

He'd tried to control his anger since they met and even more so since their separation following China, but it was hard.

* * *

The hall before them was more like the room they had walked into on the first encounter with that behemoth, Ustanak.

'_More like ruins of a hall. It must have been a grand place at some point, but with all the nightmare raging outside and the fact it had been taken over by Neo-Umbrella has turned it into a crumbling wreck' _The ex-Merc mused feeling a cool breeze of the early morning envelop his senses; most of the ceiling had been destroyed and the floor covered in weeds.

_'What are these flowers?' _Jake thought as he squatted next to a patch of strange plants.

"Don't touch that!" Sherry shouted from across the room, as she watched him go to handle it.

"And why not, Supergirl?"

"It's _Sonnentreppe_, or The Stairway of the Sun. They're the plant that produced the Progenitor virus."

"Your telling me that the Virus' came from a plant?"

"Yes. Well, sort of." She didn't really know how to explain it to him, but took her best shot.

"If it can only grow in Africa, and under ground... How'd it get here?" Jake asked after her story finished, again looking down to the pink-red flower.

"Good question." She replied with a worried smile, "I guess it's something we have to find out. In the meantime, I need to call Hunnigan and report this."

Jake rubbed his hand over his face, fingers lingering over his scar for a second before turning his gaze to what remained of the ceiling.

Morning was coming birds in the far off distance chirped and sang, while in the background where he stood Sherry managed to secure a good signal to call her... _their_ boss.

_'Me a government agent.'_ He laughed quietly.

Jake never thought he'd see the day he would be doing anything "right" in his life, but sure as day here he was saving the world again.

_'But this doesn't feel right.'_ He continued in his mind, _'If this is the Progenitor, then why isn't it being protected?'_ He frowned looking cautiously around the room to witness Sherry doing the same.

Nothing looked old except for the weeds and almost no roof; there was no dust or sign of abandonment. _'In fact...'_ His mind began as a shot fired from the above.

"Fucking predictable!" He shouted and dived for cover near a concrete pillar, taking the safety off his gun.

"Sherry, you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine." She called from a few feet away.

She'd barely had chance to tell Hunnigan the whole situation when the gunfire had started.

_'I put the phone down on my boss.'_ She kicked herself, _'I'll be lucky not to be reprimanded.'_

"Sherry! Eyes on the game!" Jake shouted, bringing her out back to earth.

He was locked in battle with two J'avo in Sari's. _'The same people as from the Safe house.'_

Readying her gun she started to fire, hitting the first right between the eyes and the other in the leg just to give Jake enough time to get himself together as more J'avo raced in from the door they came in.

Constant gunfire deafened the two as piles of newly mutated J'avo surrounded them. It felt like when they were captured for the Underwater Facility.

"Not this time!" Jake roared as the memory disheartened him, "We stick together, okay Supergirl?"

Sherry nodded in agreement as they came into contact, back to back.

He didn't have to explain why, she was already thinking the same.

**(Updated & changed a few things straight after posting . stupid me and Word!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Darkest Days

**Chapter: 8 Darkest Days**

More J'avo fell from the hole in the roof as they battled on, they had been at this for over 20 minutes and their bullets were diminishing as was their energy.

A scream escaped Sherry's lips when a loud shot sounded from above the barrage of bullets and incessant battle.

The bullet sank deep into her chest, causing her to fly backwards; the impact to the floor took her breath away more than the bullet had.

Jake hadn't heard her scream over the hiss of dissolving J'avo, it was only when he turned after all the dead had been put to a final end he saw her lying on the floor five meters away clutching her middle.

Running over immediately he saw her condition wasn't good.

At first he didn't feel worried knowing she would heal, but as the blood kept pouring furiously and the wound not repairing, he knew something was wrong.

"NO!" Sherry shrieked as another J'avo emerged as if by magic behind Jake.

She reached for her shotgun that lay next to her. Taking it in hand and lifting it shakily, she pointed it to the left of Jake and pulled the trigger, just missing him by an inch and killing the J'avo instantly.

The impact from the shotgun ricocheted up her arms and painfully to her chest causing another scream to escape.

"Why am I not healing!?" She cried as shock flooded through her frail and painful body.

Jake could only wonder and shake his head as he tried to keep calm.

Kneeling next to her, he grabbed his cell from his back pocket fumbling with the swipe keypad - he made a call to HQ requesting an emergency e-vac.

"I… I'm sacred. Jake…" Sherry whispered through her silent tears. Her body shaking and growing colder by the second.

"Hey, hey, stop that." He said in a hushed tone as he grabbed her, lifting her gently into his arms.

Blood immediately covered him top to toe.

More tears fell down her face as she looked at him, all emotions and memories hit at once making it impossible for her to do anything but cry.

"I…" _love you_, she carried on as the darkness took her.

* * *

The chopper landed five minutes after the call as they were in the neighboring area, and sooner than he knew they had already landed at the BSAA's nearest hospital, and was running down endless corridors alongside the medical team who were fighting to keep Sherry alive.

Other doctors and nurses in the vicinity watched with wide eyes as they ran past.

"Exactly what happened, Mr. Muller?" The Doctor asked as the Surgeons took Sherry into an operating room.

At first Jake was hesitant to answer due to him not witnessing the attack, he didn't even know when they got separated but he recalled the events regardless.

The Doctor nodded taking a few notes and left the room hastily.

"Come on Supergirl." Jake whispered behind the glass that looked onto the operating room.

* * *

They operated on Sherry for hours trying to dislodge the broken pieces of bullet that had shattered very closely to her heart and other vital organs.

Jake could see the Doctors were stumped by a few counter factors: One, Sherry wasn't healing and two, normal bullets wouldn't shatter and disperse like this.

He noticed a nurse running from the room holding vials of blood, as another came in to take her place.

* * *

Long hours later all the bullet husks had been removed, and they managed to keep Sherry stable, but just barely and not once had Jake Muller slept or moved from that spot.

"That's my girl." He muttered aloud when the Doctor left informing him of her vital signs: they were barely stable and there was still something wrong with her blood.

Literally minutes later Jake's world slowed and became a cloudy blur as the machine attached to Sherry beeped threateningly.

The heart rate monitor flashed blood red as her heartbeat slowed.

"Sherry!" Jake shouted with all his might, as he banged balled fists on the glass.

Rapidly whizzing out of the room heading for her.

Arms wound around Jake's shoulders as he was a hairs breadth away from the door.

Whoever they were, they were holding him back as more nurses and doctors arrived flooding into the room wheeling a defibrillator.

"Lemme go asshole!" Jake shouted to his captor, wheeling around to find a familiar face he'd rather not deal with.

"Redfield. Get your Damn hands off me!" He seethed as his heart broke knowing the woman he loved more than anything was a breath away from dying.

_'I need to be at her side!'_

Chris kept his mouth shut as he dragged Jake back into the waiting room, he knew Jake was broken the moment he'd stopped cursing and threatening him with everything he had at the sight of her with the paddles on her chest.

They stood in silence watching as they kept shocking her; doing everything possible to jump start her heart back to life, even though her last breath had long since passed.

Jake kept whispering to himself _'If she doesn't pull through… I will never forgive myself… Please.'_

He pleaded to the gods - and he wasn't a religious man, but he would do anything to keep her alive.

_'Anything.'_

A knock came, and the two men turned.

"Mr. Muller…" The doctor began with a remorseful look on his face, "I am deeply sorry but…" Jake's brain turned off. His blood went cold and his heart sunk. The words spoken echoed and made his world come to a halt.

He looked through the window in a daze to see a nurse pull a white sheet up and over Sherry.

"This has to be some sort of joke, right?" He asked, his voice high and uncontrolled. Almost believing the words he spoke, but much to his despair the doctor shook his head.

She was gone.

"B-b-but she can heal!" He yelled further throwing a fist at a nearby wall, denting it severely.

"Whatever was in that bullet has prohibited her healing abilities completely, resulting in the wound being fatal. Also we found remnants of the C-Virus in her body, a strain of the mutation we have never seen. We have tried everything to save Agent Birkin." The Surgeon looked deeply into Jake's eyes, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Jake walked into the silent room with tears glinting in the corner of his cold blue eyes.

Never had he cared for someone so much other than his mother, and here he was again in the same predicament. Crying over a woman that had been his world.

"This is all my fault," He whispered as he sat next to her, carefully pulling the sheet down to look at her lifeless form. "I'm so sorry Sherry." Taking her frigid hand into his. "I couldn't save Mom, and now you?" He shook his head in disbelief.

A lonely tear fell gracefully from his eye, splashing onto her pale arm.

"I promised myself I'd never let anyone in when She died. Then you came along and changed all that… You saved me Sherry, you know that don't you? You made me a better man, showed me that there was more to life than just money… We saved the world together you and I, Supergirl."

* * *

Chris watched on as Jake spoke to Sherry, he couldn't hear what was said but it was as clear as day that Wesker Junior loved her.

He felt genuinely sorry for him, for he knew his history: Jake had gone for many years knowing nothing and no one but the merc's life and death, and now finally there was someone in his life worth giving a damn about to have her taken away.

Chris thought of his own life, back to when Jill had been taken by Albert, that pain consumed him again.

"I promise I'll get the bastard whose done this Jake." Chris whispered as he slowly exited the building to call Claire and Leon.

They would be devastated.

* * *

"Sherry, if you can hear me up there, there's something I've wanted to tell you… Since we were in China." Jake touched her head, rubbing his thumb over her forehead reflecting.

"You always looked so beautiful." He smirked looking at her, "Shit, you still look beautiful… Not one woman could ever compare to you."

He nestled his head near to her ear to make sure nobody could hear his words, "There will only be one lady for me Sherry… And that's you."

He cut off as another tear rippled down his face, through his scar and landed softly on her cheek.

"Supergirl… Sherry, I love you."

**. OMG What have I done?! =( Poor Jake...**

**Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them and the story fave's!**

**Again just to remind these are my own ideas for the next game - a little more in depth obviously ^^**  
**I know some people have the same ideas on some of the plot i.e - The substance that stops the abilities of Jake/Sherry, but after watching the films and seeing Alice get her "powers taken" I summed up the plan.**  
**I do not own capcom or resident evil - yada, yada! ;)  
3**  
**XxX**


	9. Chapter 9: Some Kind Of Magic

**Chapter: 9 Some Kind Of Magic**

Swirling patterns greeted her as she felt herself drifting from her body.

The light spoke to her, calming and gentle, it sounded like the child who took her to Jake. It told her not to worry, that she would be well taken care of. Sherry argued with the presence; she wasn't ready to leave Jake and the others yet.

Her Mother and Father appeared to her giving words of encouragement and love, when his words reached her.

"I love you."

Starring at her parents they smiled, already knowing her decision.

Before she knew, she was running towards a dark tunnel... towards the unknown.

* * *

"This is my penalty for all the lives I took." Jake whispered with a heavy heart as he made his way to the door glancing over his shoulder, mentally saying goodbye to Sherry.

_ ….Beep… Beep…Beep….Beep, beep, beep…beep, beep, beep…_

The heart monitor sprung back to life as Sherry gasped for breath, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Hey! Doc?!" Jake shouted as he rushed to her side.

It didn't take a moment for the Doctors and Nurses to arrive. They looked at the monitors and then to Sherry's wound which had begun to heal miraculously. A huge sigh of relief came from Jake, as he was unwillingly ushered from the room and back behind the glass where he could watch over his little angel.

'_Her healing ability must have regenerated.' _Jake thought as he watched the medical team take more blood samples, and inject her with morphine.

* * *

"That's what I'm sayin' Hero."

Sherry heard Jake reply to a familiar person in the distance, but her mind jumped to her body and she was fully aware of how much she hurt.

She'd never been in so much pain before. _'What happened?'_

* * *

"If you don't believe me, ask the Doctors." His voice darkened as the blonde was being too much of an ass now.

"He never said he didn't believe you Jake. It's just… an astonishing story."

The Redfield sister wasn't bad looking Jake thought as she backed Leon, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. _'Fucking typical.'_

"Look Ada told us the J'avo were leaving, and we got the go ahead from Hunnigan to move in. How was I to know this Ada was lying?"

"Ada?"

"Yeah, Ada Wong... Oh that's right, you two know each other right?" Jake asked pacing around the corridor, smirking cockily. He had one up on Leon now, and by the expression on his face there was more to him and her.

"Excuse me, but may I have a word with you Mr. Muller?" The Doctor asked as he came down the corridor holding a clip board and pen, nodding Jake followed into a small office.

"Did Sherry get bitten by a Zombie when you were in the field?"

Jake shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Well, as I said previously we have found small traces of C-Virus in Miss Birkin's blood samples, hinting she was bitten... But it was a minute amount, suggesting it wasn't a full bite or a fully infected subject." The doctor explained, making Jake think hard.

"Is that even possible? Hmm... The J'avo's never got close enough to her to."

He ran through everything again, the military base, the run in with Ada, J'avo running after them, the Widow creature, those small bugs and the last battle where she'd been -

"The bugs!" He exclaimed receiving an intrigued look from the Doctor.

"What bugs, Mr. Muller?"

"These moth creatures, they attacked and bit Sherry... more than once." He reminisced watching the Doctor take notes.

"Do you believe these bugs carried the new virus?"

"It's hard to say Doc, but considering they came from a newly mutated zombie it's a pretty good assumption."

"I see, I see. I need to get these notes to my team, we will come up with a rounded conclusion before she wakes."

Jake nodded letting the Doctor leave before thinking the situation over.

It made sense that the bugs carried the new enhanced virus and infected Sherry when they bit her, even if it was a small amount. It also made sense that she looked so pale and unwell after it too.

_'She must have felt sick and didn't tell me.'_

"You let her get bitten?!" Leon shouted from the door a few minutes after the Doctor left, followed by Chris. "You bastard!" He continued as he lunged for Jake.

"Now's not the time." Chris interrupted, seizing Leon before he reached Jake.

"He let Sherry get hurt Chris!"

"Hey! I did not let her get hurt! I was trapped by a motherfucking monster at the time! What could I have done better?" Jake shouted back, taking his fighting stance.

"Leon!" Claire called from the doorway eyes brimming with tears. "Stop it! Right now!"

"Yeah Hero, listen to the lady."

"It wasn't Jake's fault." She said as the tears slowly made way from her ducts. "Leon, you told me he would protect her with his life, and from what I've heard that's exactly what he's done."

Jake couldn't help but feel guilty, he didn't deserve any credit from Redfield's sister. He didn't do everything he could to keep her safe.

His eyes went to the floor.

"You give me too much credit Claire."

"So you admit you didn't do enough?" Leon asked, emphasis on every word as he struggled against Chris finally jerking himself free. Turning and glaring at Chris, he rearranged his jacket. "Hmph, I guess Claire's right. You would have given it your all to save her... Sorry."

Jake knew he didn't mean his apology and was only doing it to keep Claire from crying. _'...at some point, you need to take responsibility for your own actions.'_ Came Sherry's words.

"No. I didn't do everything I could."

Leon was astounded, he wasn't expecting the guy to come clean.

"At... least your honest about it." He replied through gritted teeth suppressing the urge to pound Wesker Junior into the ground.

Before any of them could say or do anything Claire had brushed past him and smacked Jake square in the jaw.

"Claire!" Chris groaned as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back before she could land another hit on the man.

"Damn lady, you pack quite a punch." Jake said to her whilst holding his jaw.

"You were supposed to protect her!" She screamed hysterically, letting emotions get the better of her. "Do you know how much she looks up to you! You let her down!" She continued, "All she ever did was talk about you! Telling me how great you were..."

"Claire... Calm down." Chris jutted in. "He said he was caught up in a fight of his own." He glared at Jake nodding, "And from the sounds of it a nasty one, he couldn't have done anything better."

"That is true." Jake confirmed as he sighed flopping down onto a small sofa. "It had me up a wall, completely trapped... In fact, Sherry was the one to save me."

"She... saved you?" Claire's voice was small as her body relaxed against her brothers, watching Jake nod. "Oh Jake... I'm so sorry." She wept, the emotional torment of the day clearly showing now.

"Come on Claire let's get you a drink." Chris said softly.

"He really saved my ass there." Jake said to Leon who was still angry, once the other two were out of ear range.

"If you're still like anything you were in China, you really WOULD do anything for Sherry, unless you were in a bind... Right?"

"Right."

"Then why did you agree that you could have done more, if you couldn't?" Leon asked frowning.

"I could have thrown a grenade at the son of a bitch, but at the cost of blowing us up... or I could have helped shoot those little bastards."

"And that's it?" Leon asked amused, receiving a fierce look. "I meant, if that's the only things you could have done, then there really was no way of helping."

"Still... I keep going over it in my head... when she was shot... I told her not to separate from me, and when I turned she was gone."

* * *

Leon, Claire and Jake all took turns to watch over Sherry as she slept in her coma-like state.

Only after 24 hours were they allowed into her room as the Doctor's were scared of outside infections, they didn't want any new threats to her already weakened body.

Both Claire and Jake settled their differences a day later when Leon accompanied Chris to the BSAA quarters, leaving the two alone.

At the BSAA compound, Leon called Hunnigan about Sherry's accident; giving her Jake's full report of what happened. She had been deeply upset when Leon had called to break the news of Agent Birkin's death, it was then she granted him and Claire a short sabbatical leave to fly to the Middle East for her.

Now, Ingrid gave orders for Leon to stay in the Middle East with Claire until Sherry was back on her feet, she would call him in a few days to give him new orders now that his previous ones in the US had been postponed... Bringing his thoughts to the present, he was waiting quietly in the Hospital's cafeteria for the call, but none came.

"Something's wrong." He told Claire as the day was coming to a close, "Hunnigan never forgets."

* * *

"Yes Sir, I have." Ada murmured into her cell as she looked out at the desert, seeing the hospital in the distance, "The charges have been set. The BSAA and every other signal's will be jammed..." She listened carefully at her boss' unbroken speech and questioning.

"5 minutes." Ada notified.

She would lose all contact with him when the EMP went off, so he gave her his lasting orders until she could acquire a new phone in the next town.

* * *

Jake was sat next to Sherry in a daze thinking too much, he couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried. _'I almost lost her, I did for awhile... Never again Sherry, I promise.'_

A sudden whirr came from the entire hospital as all the lights and machines went off, and darkness surrounded him.

"What the?" He muttered looking around.

The place was silent until another low hum came, the lights and everything sprang back to life again. Doctors and nurses were panicking and rushing around as they had to check on every patient and equipment to make sure it was working.

"We've been struck by an EMP." Chris informed as he rushed into the room followed by a Doctor who checked Sherry, putting the machine back on before hurrying out again.

"The hospital's backup system should be fine for the next few days, but after... a lot of people are going to die. I'm taking a team up the mountain to fix the power grid, while another will fix the satellites in the West."

"Why are you telling me this, Redfield?"

"I need you to protect Sherry and Claire."

"I will... with my life, if there's any trouble." Jake replied tilting his head.

"Thanks." With that Chris took his leave, just as Leon strutted into the room with dual guns in hand.

"Me and Claire are going to patrol the place. We need to see if security's been breached."

Jake nodded pulling out his own gun once Leon left, _'Just in case.' _


	10. Chapter 10: Wasting The Dawn

**Chapter 10: Wasting The Dawn**

"Urgh..." Sherry moaned as her body twitched without permission.

"Sherry?"

"J... Jake?"

"Sherry!" He whisper-screamed as he hunched over her bead a little, he was more than relieved now she was properly conscious.

"What... What happened?" She asked groggily.

"You were shot." He told her simply, he would go into detail when she'd recovered more. "You had me worried, Supergirl."

She giggled much to her discomfort.

"Talk to me..." Sherry said hazily a few hours later; her eyes were heavy, the latest dose of morphine hit her.

"About what, Supergirl?"

"Anything." She smiled.

How could he refuse?

Jake fulfilled her wishes by talking about his mother, in all honesty she had been on his mind a lot since the incident.

"She always told me stories about Eng-" He cut off after half an hour of solid reminiscing, to find Sherry's eyes closed and breathing heavy.

"G'night Sherry." He smiled leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you." She beamed, opening her eyes gradually making him blush for the first time ever.

"I thought you were..." Again he was cut short as her hands reached for his face little by little as to not pull out the cannula buried deep into her hand.

She continued to put her hands on his cheeks, her face aglow with a smile that warmed his very soul.

Jake closed his eyes as she cradled his face, feeling the warmth of her skin on his.

Steadily she lifted herself from the bed, getting closer to Jake. He wanted to tell her to take it easy, to lay back down and rest but as soon as her lips touched his all thoughts were erased.

* * *

"Come on Chris!" Jill shouted from a few feet ahead.

"I'm coming already." He replied reloaded his semi-automatic.

They had driven to the gate of the power grid and just jumped over the fence to be greeted by an entourage of turbaned J'avo. Chris lagged because he was making sure the desert behind him was empty, Jill unknowing carried on without him

"Do you think Sherry will be okay?" Jill asked casually when another zombie sprung around a corner trying to catch them off guard.

"She's strong." Chris replied after meleeing the man in the head, "She has some of the best BSAA doctor's looking after her..." He frowned. _'As long as we get them power.'_

The power station they were visiting was vast and extensive, they had been given directions to the main power source, but when they arrived they found no signs of damage, and at closer inspection this was not the correct circuit.

"Where the hell is it?" Chris murmured, his eyes searching the surrounding area. Everything was a maze and it had taken them long enough to find the main source.

"They gave us the right information didn't they?" Jill referenced to the hospital: They had plans of all the major power supplies around the district, as well as other forms of amenities like water.

"This has to the correct one." He looked to the map given, and back to the landscape, it was exactly the same as the sight before them. "It's definitely the right one, Jill."

"Then someone's put the charge on a different circuit."

"It has to be... but." He stopped and looked around "So many circuits to check."

"If it was simple, you'd complain it too easy." She laughed.

* * *

"Leon..." A voice called him from his dreams.

"...Leon."

"Go away..." He whispered groaning.

"Get up!" They shouted pushing his hip forcefully.

"Wha-t?" His eyes snapped open to see the redhead standing above him with a anxious smile and hands on her waist.

"Sherry's awake."

When Claire and Leon arrived at the room Jake was pacing the room with a pinkish hue to his face while Sherry sat up with a Doctor talking to her quietly.

"Hey kid!" Leon greeted.

"Really Leon?" Sherry laughed.

"You'll always be a kid to me Sherry."

"You have a thing for little kids then?" Jake asked sarcastically, trying to mask his blush. Leon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What did the Doctor say?" Claire asked eagerly as she took the seat next to Sherry's bed.

"I'm healing slowly... It appears the bullet contained a substance that was similar to the anti-G. It stopped my regenerative strength to an incredible minimum so that any wounds would be fatal, and cause death..." She stopped to take a few long deep breaths,

"But, the essence of this new anti-G was a proto-type and wasn't strong enough to stop my healing completely. At least that's what the Doctor's believe." She wheezed. "My virus regenerated itself when my heart gave up." Sherry looked to Jake, remembering the words he'd spoken when she'd been...unavailable.

He was the one to bring her back, not the G-Virus.

"And the C-virus?" Leon asked.

"The C came from these tiny creatures that attacked me. Apparently, they were also a proto-type and not strong enough to bring me down... The G fought it off, it's quite resistant... I'm not totally immune to everything though."

"But if it were a normal person, they would have been infected." Jake chipped in with a solemn expression.

"Great." Leon sighed, rubbing his hand over his stubbly chin. "A new way to spread the evil." ...'_But at least Sherry will be fine in no time.' _He thought.

"Claire... where's Chris?" Sherry asked curiously. "I thought I heard him before."

"He's gone to put the power back on." She replied.

"He'll be fine." Sherry reassured seeing the worried expression her friend wore.

"Yeah... the guys a real... brute." Jake said dryly.

"Jake!" Sherry scolded with a frown.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized with his hands in the air, a smug grin coming to his face.

Leon sighed shaking his head. Jake and Claire had only got back on talking terms a few days ago, and he was already rubbing her the wrong way.

"So when they letting you out?" Leon inquired, trying to change the subject fast.

* * *

"We're wasting the dawn here!" Chris shouted at Jill, who was taking the piss fixing a few wires.

"You! Will be the first one to complain if I do a bad job! Or do it wrong!" She shouted back just as heated. "So let me do my job Chris!"

God was he driving her mad right now! He hadn't a clue about electronics, well at least not in depth like she did and here he was trying to rush her?

"Okay, Okay, sorry Jill. I'm just worried about the people at the hospital."

"I am too, just... keep calm and keep watch." She replied in a quieter calmer tone as she soldered a large wire back onto the motherboard. "It shouldn't be too long now."

"Good because it looks like a twisters coming this way."

"Shit." He wasn't wrong, far on the horizon there was a large twirling cloud of sand.

"Jill, you need to hurry it up..." He said quietly as he kept an eye on the nearing sandstorm.

"Just 3 more wires Chris."

Chris grimaced, he was sure they didn't have time to dilly-dally but was surprised when his female comrade stood up a few seconds later wiping her brow.

"Done." She smiled, pulling a large lever on the circuit breaker. Loud buzzing filled the air confirming the electric was back on until a little spark erupted from beneath her hand making her scream.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly. "I think a fuse has gone."

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked miserably, "That twister won't stop for you to change a fuse."

"Think I don't know that? It shouldn't take too long."

"You've said that before."

"Trust me, Captain."

Chris knew he'd upset her now, she hardly ever called him Captain and when she did it was when he'd pissed her off.

This time he left her to change the fuse without badgering, he would be better off letting her calm down.

He continued to survey the area as she asked before, nothing was out the norm, except for the whirlwind... but there was something strange about it, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Times run out Jill."

She turned and gasped as the twister took down the fence and made way to them.

Chris grabbed Jill by the arm and pulled her out of the twisters way, diving behind a huge metal crate.

All went deathly silent - no wind - no sand thrashing around.

"It's dispersed already?" She asked with a frown, he shrugged and stood up.

"Jill..." He began with a inquiring tone, making her stand too.

What was left in the tornado's wake almost made her gag.

A J'avo was half melted from the waist down, a horrid brown pool surrounded it. It's arms were poised like it was trying to climb out of its own bodily fluids, eyes and mouth gaping open. It was truly terrifying, and she had seen a lot over the years.

"What happened to it?" She asked almost tenderly.

"Hell if I know." Chris responded quietly. "We need to fix the fuse and get out of here, before whatever happened to him happens to us."

She nodded in agreement and started towards the circuit breaker noticing Chris hadn't followed but was stood in awe at the melted J'avo. Jill knew he was cautious about it, she would be lying if she wasn't too, but she couldn't help but wonder... Was it dead?

"Alright Redfield, we can go."

It had been an hour and a half since she'd been changing the fuses because, as one was replaced another blew out, and Chris hadn't said one word the whole time. He'd just been staring at the J'avo. Jill wasn't sure what he was thinking but she was positive he would be glad to leave.

"Chris?" She gingerly touched his arm after having no response, "I said we can go."

"Oh, sorry Jill." He said as he stood, changing his gun to a more powerful one.

The two BSAA members walked warily back to their vehicle not far from the power station, stumbling on another melted J'avo next to the dune buggy.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks and held Jill back before she took another step, the J'avo had started to move.

Both raised their guns at the same time, training their weapons on the things head, watching fleshy tentacle vines materialize from the surrounding pool of the dead J'avo.

It's eyes twitched and then blinked, the arms began to shudder as more tentacles shot into the air. The vines set into motion; twirling around the J'avo, getting faster and faster until sand was thrown into the air getting whipped into the momentum causing a small tornado to form.

**Okay ;) I know Sherry can heal but that doesn't mean she can't be effected by the Virus' even only for a little while - whilst her body and healing fights it off, right? ;) It was never said so I'm taking that into account here :P**  
**Also! Capcom if you're reading this and want to steal my monster sand-J'avo idea lemme know ;P lmao! Copyrights mine ;)**

**XxX**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Turn Your Back on Fear

**Chapter 11: Don't Turn Your Back on Fear**

"Guns aren't working Chris!" Jill yelled from behind their now destroyed vehicle; the sand-J'avo had destroyed it some time ago.

"Get down! Grenade!" Chris shouted back as he threw a incendiary grenade into the oncoming twister.

No effect.

"Shit! What's it gonna take to kill this son of a bitch!" He shouted again as he emptied another round of ammo.

Every gun they used had been useless, Chris thought hard and fast about this. If he had contact with HQ they could send in a few AC130s, but looking to his satellite phone they were still down. There had to be some way of killing this.

"Chris! What about thermal scope?!"

"I could try! Cover me!" He ran as fast as he could over the sand to get a good distance between him and the sand-J'avo.

Once he had a good view of the entire twister in his sights he changed his Rifles scope and took a glance through it. The heat of the desert really didn't help with the image he was seeing, but he could make out the small outline of the J'avo's head and vulnerable organs that looked like they were glowing.

"This would be so much easier in the cold." He muttered to himself just as he took the first shot to the creatures head.

* * *

"The powers back." Jake told Sherry once he'd took a seat next to her.

"That's good... Does that mean Chris is back?"

Jake shook his head, her mouth went into an 'O' shape that made Jake want to smile.

"I bet Claire's pulling her hair out in worry."

"She's with Leon keeping busy. She's strong..." He spoke thinking back to her punching him and coughed. Sherry raised her eyebrow questioning the nervous cough.

"Oh no... I'm not telling."

"Fine! I'll just ask Claire when she comes in next." She said smugly.

"Argh, okay. She... punched me."

"She what?!" Sherry exclaimed almost jumping out of bed. Jake nodded and repeated himself whilst nervously scratching his head, then explained her actions.

"Oh... I see." She commented biting her fingers and looking down at her lap. "I'm sorry Jake. I caused all this."

"You didn't. Umbrella did, or the family whichever they're all the same these days."

"But Claire..."

"Claire nothing, we settled it. Everything's okay."

She knew the tone of his voice, it made her happy that he wasn't lying and that he was being so kind. But all she could think of was his lips, from their kiss. They were so soft! It was a shame that the Doctor had to come in, she wanted more of him...

"Are you okay? You're not feeling sick are you?"

"No, I feel fine. Why?"

"You've gone red." He frowned not believing her. His concern made her cheeks go an even darker shade of red when he realized she must have been thinking about him, it made him smirk. "Thinking about me again, Supergirl?"

Her eyes widened.

"I... Um... Ja-ake!" She whined with a frown, "Stop being a wise ass."

He laughed at her, she was too cute to comprehend sometimes.

"You'd hate me if I wasn't" He winked, receiving another deep blush from Sherry.

* * *

"Thank god they're letting me out today!" Sherry exclaimed once the Doctor brought her the good news; she'd healed almost completely but wasn't allowed to work for a few days, so she and the others had to find a place to stay until further notice.

Chris and Jill still hadn't returned after two full days, and the phone lines were still down, causing Claire to worry all the more.

Leon also worried for their safety but was more concerned that Ada was nearby. He hadn't seen or heard of her since the fight with Simmons, the last text message she'd sent was still saved in his phone.

The US still believed her to be dead, and he dared to talk to Chris about it after the escapade in China. He knew Chris would hunt her down and slap her in chains for something she never committed, it was better that the world thought she were dead... But with Sherry and Jake encountering her, it was only a matter of time before the BSAA found out anyway.

"The BSAA have said there's a hotel not far from here." Leon told her when she'd had her needles and cannula removed, "It's protected by BSAA for the moment as seen as they're in the area, so we should be safe there."

Jake and Sherry nodded.

"Shouldn't we wait for Chris and Jill?" Sherry asked with concern, looking from Leon to Claire.

"No, not really. The BSAA would inform them where we're staying once they return."

"If they return you mean." Jake commented with a cold shrug.

Although Jake and Chris had spoken, if only briefly since the Underwater Facility, he still wasn't keen on the soldier.

"They did return." A deep voice spoke from the door making everyone turn.

Chris stood in the doorway with sand, dirt and dried blood covering him with Jill Valentine right behind him looking just the same.

"CHRIS!" Claire screamed before running over to him, and flinging her arms around him. "You had me worried!"

"Claire we're fine." He smiled wearily.

"Just a little tired, and beaten." Jill chirped with a smile, flicking her long brown hair that was tangled and congealed with blood from her eyes.

"What happened?"

"We'll talk to you about it later, first we need to get to the Command Centre and report in." Chris said once he'd pried his sister off him.

Claire could only nod and watch as he walked away with Jill, quickly noticing they were holding hands. She smiled to herself, Chris had loved Jill with every ounce of his being, and Jill had also loved him back but they never told each other. Whatever happened out there in the desert had been for the best, obviously.

"We need to get the hotel rooms sorted." Leon muttered from behind her, and then they too set off leaving Jake and Sherry to themselves.

"Looks like the jarhead's made to survive." Jake remarked when silence resumed.

"Chris is a fighter Jake, he always has been."

"Yeah, yeah he's wonderful." He retorted dryly, folding his arms and stretching his legs out.

"You need to talk to him Jake."

"About what?" It took him a few seconds to realise what she meant, "Oh Jesus, not this again."

"It would help you both, you'd finally know the truth about your..." She didn't want to say Wesker but didn't want to say father, in the he did the job for her.

"Father?" He spat with a sarcastic tone, "Sure, let's sit down and talk about dear old pops with the man who killed him."

"Jake, you need to know." Sherry pushed pacifying her voice tone a little. "Chris had many reasons to do what he did."

"Can we forget about this right now? There are more important-"

"Things at stake?" She butted in, remembering this speech before.

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"You, Supergirl." His words caught her off guard, he knew it by the look on her face, she was surprised he cared and worried about her. "Yeah that's right, I care about you. Don't look so god damn surprised." He said disgusted and looked away from her.

Sherry kept quiet whatever she said would make things worse, so she slid out of bed for the first time since she was shot and grabbed the new clothes Claire had brought for her and went to change into them.

* * *

"What's going on with you two?" Claire asked Sherry in a hushed tone once they'd took a seat at a table in the hotels bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Sherry come off it, back home you never stopped talking about Jake and now your together again he's not left your side."

Sherry blushed deeply, her friend was spot on with where she was going with this. She'd never actually confided in Claire how she felt about Jake in all this time, why? Because it was never relevant... but now?

"You fancy him?" Claire continued to question with a smile.

Sherry shook her head as her blush deepened all the more.

"You love him!?"

"Love who?"

Both Sherry and Claire jumped out their skins when Leon came behind them.

"Nobody!" The two girls chimed together.

"I'm not stupid... I know you're talking about me." He smirked pushing his blonde hair back with one hand, making the two laugh. "The rooms are being cleaned, so they'll inform us when they're done."

They nodded.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted along with Jill as they walked into the small bar holding hands, Leon raised an eyebrow at this receiving an ecstatic smile back from Chris.

"Hey jarhead!" Jake called, "What you and the lady drinkin'?"

Chris sighed letting go of Jill's hand and walked over to the bar, he figured giving Jake a hand with this might help lessen his hatred.

About an hour later a conversation broke out among the group, topic being hotel rooms. The boys were going to pair up and so would the girls.

"Hell no!" Jake protested at the very thought let alone the plan or idea of it. He was to stay in a room with Jarhead and Hero for the next 2 or so days?! _'Everyone's lost their damn minds!' _He thought savagely.

"Well how are we supposed to do this?" Jill asked openly, Leon shrugged as he took a gulp of his beer.

"We could pair up in our teams?" Sherry suggested, "Leon and Claire, Jill and Chris, and myself with Jake?" She explained further seen as she'd had no response.

"I'm up for it." Jake seconded straight away, anything was better than a room full of men he wasn't keen on.

"Chris wouldn't mind bunking with me, I'm sure." Jill smiled with a wink.

"Ugh... Claire?" Leon questioned. If he was honest he didn't want to share a room with her, it would be too awkward.

"There is-a- two single rooms." The bar tender spoke up from across the room.

"I could ask for two doubles and two singles?" Leon offered, receiving an eager nod from her. He sighed internally and got to his feet.

**_So next chapter coming soon - I've had writers block for this chapter and the next, I know where I want to go with this story but just been unsure of how to get there!_**  
**_Thank you for the reviews, you give me inspiration to keep writing. XxX_**


	12. Chapter 12: Shadow Of Your Love

**DISCLAIMER: If you are not over 18+ please don't read this chapter, it contains 18+ content!**

**Chapter 12: Shadow of Your Love**

Legs sprawled before him as he sat on the floor with hands in his lap holding a beer bottle he thought of the situation he was in, stuck in a small room with Sherry for the next few days. _'This can only end well.'_ He thought, taking a swig.

"No! Don't..." He heard Sherry scream from the bedroom, he didn't think twice as he grabbed his gun and ran to the bedroom.

"Sherry?" He asked quietly finding the room empty but Sherry rolling around on the bed.

"Don't take Jake..." She whimpered as her nightmare gripped her completely.

"Sherry... Hey, wake up." His touch made her jump and wake instantly, her eyes were wide and panicked, her skin shone with a fine layer of cold sweat. She looked a second away from crying.

"You alright?"

She had no answer for Jake, what she saw in her dream had hurt and scared her.

"I'll take that as a no then." He sighed and took his boots off, before shuffling up to the headboard and laying back on it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here until you go back to sleep." Jake told her calmly.

"That... won't stop the nightmares Jake."

"We'll see about that Supergirl." He said as he stretched out, putting his arms behind his head.

Sherry was at a loss. She didn't want him to go but was unsure about him staying, so on the spot she made the decision to cuddle up to him and see how he reacted. His arm instantly came around her shoulders as she was too low on his chest to put an arm around her waist, she was blown away his actions.

"You gonna tell me what your dream was about?"

She felt tense about replying, he must have sensed it because he didn't push her.

"The Ustanak was after us and we were running through Raccoon City... Zombies were everywhere, we couldn't escape... Finally, we made it to a garage until he came through the ceiling and grabbed you and... ripped... you apart." Her mind kept flashing to the sight of Jake in pieces before her, it had felt so real. The tears threatened to fall but, she kept strong.

"You know I'm built like a tank Supergirl." He chuckled pulling her closer to him, "That piece of shit would have to try a lot harder to destroy me."

"I know..." She replied quietly, "It just felt so real. I couldn't do anything to save you... I failed."

It saddened Jake that she felt like she'd failed him.

"Hey it was a dream..." He reassured bringing his other arm down, to tilt her head towards him so he could look into her eyes.

"You will never fail me." She looked so beautiful, he wanted to feel her lips again.

"Jake..." Was all she whispered before her lips met his for the second time.

The girl was so heavenly and her lips so soft, he couldn't think straight he just knew her, and only her.

His lips parted as she licked his softly letting her into his mouth, their tongues began a sacred dance as Jake deepened the kiss.

Sherry broke the kiss first finding both of them gasping for air.

"You take my breath away." She said with a smile blushing, he nodded smiling and pulled her on top of him fully.

Their kiss began again, and with each brush of lips it got more heated and passionate.

Sherry was having a hard time believing it was real, she felt like she would wake up any moment.

"If this is a dream I don't want it to stop." Jake said after he broke the kiss.

"I was... Just thinking the same." She laughed.

"You're so beautiful Sherry." He said in loving earnest before attacking her neck with butterfly kisses and delicate bites.

All she did was moan, because her mind couldn't register anything else, it was delightful. She'd never been with anyone before due to her life being constantly watched and directed, she'd had feelings for a few men, but nothing as absolute like this she felt for Jake. She would happily die for him.

Her moans and writhing above him made Jake want more, it wasn't enough.

He placed more kisses down her neck to her décolleté but could get no further, gently he pushed her to the side and rolled on top of her.

She welcomed it happily and spread her legs to let him sit comfortably between them and wrapped hers around his, the act made his groin burn and stiffen.

"Don't stop." She barely whispered as Jake kept kissing down her neck towards her chest, he did as she asked by ripping her blouse open. Buttons flew everywhere but he didn't care, and it seemed she didn't either.

Hungrily he devoured her left nipple, sucking and licking it like it would be the last thing he put in his mouth, he massaged the other with his hand before it slid over her skin and down to her hip.

Sherry had never experienced such pleasure before, she knew it would only get better, but she already felt addicted to him on her breasts. She didn't want it to stop.

"Oh god..." She muttered as his hand slid down her leg and up the inside of her thigh and brushed against her sensitive parts.

He smiled at her pleasure wanting to hear more, but wondered if she was ready for it, he made a pact with himself to continue this foreplay until she wanted to move on.

Jake moved from her left breast to the right one and continued his sucking and licking until she couldn't take anymore.

"Jake... please." She whimpered pulling him from her chest to her face and kissed him fervently, his one hand propped him up so he wouldn't crush her and the other made its way down to her trouser's zip. "Please, don't stop." She told him confidently, watching him nod with a smirk unzipping her.

Quickly he slid his hand underneath the material, both trousers and underwear. Her eyes jolted open a little at the sudden shock of having someone else's hand on her lady parts.

"My god Supergirl, you're so wet." He whispered with closed eyes biting his bottom lip, then sighed in a deep sexual tone that made her want to have him there and then.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden burst of pleasure when his fingers slid over her clitoris with ease, this time she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning too loud.

Jake took his time teasing her lips and nub watching her expressions closely, trying to figure out what she liked more, and once he had, he kept to it trying to make her cum.

"Too much clothing..." She said in a voice that sounded like she'd been drugged. Jake didn't say anything, but took it as it seemed: **_need clothes off now!_**

He began by taking his hand out of her clothes, hastily he looked to his fingers that glistened with her juices and put them in his mouth.

Sherry couldn't help but hope she tasted good, she couldn't judge his reaction as he took his fingers from his mouth. _'Oh god I taste horrid!'_ She kept thinking to herself, because Jake kept quiet and his eyes were the usual cold blue. He didn't say a thing! It was driving her mad already! Did she taste good or not?!

Jake being the "ass" he was, decided not to say anything to keep her in suspense.

He shed his clothes fast so he could get onto Sherry's.

Again the kissing began and it was the first time Sherry had ever tasted herself, her flavour lingered on Jake's lips and tongue. She liked it! But that didn't mean he had.

Once more his hands were on her breasts cupping them through the material of her bra, she lifted herself enough so he could get to the clasps at the back, and removed her blouse and bra. Next he shifted down the bed so he could get to her trousers, he kissed her thighs as he pulled off the irritating clothing, and took his first glance at her femininity.

_'Bald eagle... nice!'_ He thought with a childish smirk and stroked her, earning another little jump from Sherry.

She was so soft it drove him mad!

He parted her lips with two fingers smiling at how inviting her pussy looked. Dipping his head, his tongue lashed out to take a first real taste, she was so sweet he could hardly believe it.

"Sherry, you taste amazing." He murmured as he continued to delve his tongue into and around her.

She didn't respond through words, it was a mixture of pleasure filled moans and groans. Her body by this time had a mind of its own as he licked away at her most private parts, it jerked and squirmed around without her say so. Jake was taking her to heaven.

"Jake... stop." Her words made him frown, "Come here." She whispered softly.

"What is it?" He asked in worry, when he was at level heads with her.

Her eyes locked onto his.

"I love you Jake Muller."

The Ex-merc was startled. Only in his wildest dreams would he imagine her to feel the same way.

"Wh... what?" He asked not believing his ears.

"I... love... you Jake." Sherry repeated slowly with a glowing smile, "The G-Virus didn't bring me back... Your words did."

"You?..." He began, again not believing any of this was real, but before she could answer his lips were on hers. He felt her smile into the kiss, he was in heaven and didn't want to come back down. She could smile like an angel, kiss like one - Hell! He was starting to believe she was one.

Sherry could feel herself grinding up to him, his penis was so hard and rubbed between her wet folds. She moaned feeling more bliss as his soft head rubbed against her.

"I want you." She said when he broke the kiss panting, Jake's eyes searched hers for certainty. She nodded to continue, even though she was nervous.

Sherry clamped her hands onto Jake's forearms hard, as he pushed into her slowly. Her back arched as her mouth opened with a soundless moan, her thoughts ran wild as she tried to hold onto them, but they slipped right through her fingers as she fell into new realms of ecstasy.

Jake couldn't believe he was here with her after all this time, making love to her like he dreamed so often.

"Fuck. You're so tight Supergirl." He whispered passionately in her ear as he pushed as far as he could go.

"Oh Jake... You're so big!" She gasped as her hole stretched out painfully but pleasurably, her hand went down beneath them and found as he pulled back he was more than her hand could grasp.

When she let go he slid out of her until the head was barely inside and then pushed back in slowly, he wanted to go fast and deep, but he knew nothing of her sexual experiences and didn't want to hurt her, so slow and steady would remain for now.

Gradually they rocked back and forth together gaining speed, all the time Sherry couldn't stop the moans that escaped her throat, happy to hear Jake groan from time to time whispering about how he couldn't believe how tight she was.

They were both on cloud 9, nothing could ruin it.

Sherry's nails dragged down Jake's back when his thrust became harder and deeper, which spurred him on all the more.

Her muscles kept tightening around him every so often taking him one step closer to the edge, he had enough stamina to hold on. He wanted to reach heaven with her, not on his own.

Jake's thrusts kept getting more and more savage but slow, he was literally plunging into her to pull out, to rapidly plunge back in, it made her scream in pure ecstasy, it was then he suddenly pushed in up to the hilt and stopped.

Sherry was confused at what he was doing, he hadn't climaxed...

Jake stared down at her pensively.

"I want to stop and take in what I have here..." He spoke with a slight blush.

Again, Sherry was speechless. It was the most romantic thing he'd ever said - that anyone had ever said. She reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks and bringing him down to her; planting a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

When he opened his eyes he could see small tears falling down the side of her face, with that he pulled out of her and started slow passionate thrusts again.

Sherry's soft moans filled the air as he felt her muscles start to tighten resolutely, telling him she was very close. Once more he quickened the pace as to not let her building orgasm fade, her face was reddening as was her panting.

"Jake!" She whisper-screamed, holding on to him tightly. "I'm going to cum..."

"Cum for me Supergirl." He whispered back gritting his teeth hard so he wouldn't climax before her. She met his thrusts at every turn, until he felt her grip his manhood totally.

"JAKE!" She moaned as she pulsated around him tightly, milking his cock for everything he was worth.

"Fuck... Sherry!" He whispered into her ear as he came with her. Just hearing her moan his name like that was enough for him, let alone the pulsing around his manhood or the fact she was bucking and writhing beneath him in sheer bliss.

Finally, Jake collapsed onto her feeling his energy deplete rapidly. He could hear he heartbeat start to slow as she came back to earth, her legs and arms were wrapped around him, embracing him.

"Don't go just yet." She said softly nuzzling into his neck when he tried to get off her.

"I don't want to squash you."

"You're not."

So he stayed.

The come down of such a passionate love making session was just as good as the sex. Sometime later after she asked him to stay, Jake moved off her and pulled her into his chest cradling her in his arms.

She never dreamt she could feel so loved, contented or safe.

"I love you Jake." She whispered as she kissed his chest.

Hearing nothing back she began to worry, but looking up she giggled. He'd fallen asleep smiling.

* * *

A small breeze wafted past Jake's face as he felt the mattress bow slightly beside him, seeing Sherry at his side in his arms filled him with a joy he never thought or knew possible.

Her hair wafted up to tickle his nose a little as he breathed, it was a lot longer than it had been a month or so ago. She thought it made her look older and prettier, he couldn't agree more.

Sherry had saved him, showed him what he'd missed out on all those lonely years, showed him how to believe again, that he didn't need to be alone or to keep his feelings locked up anymore… that he wasn't alone.

She hadn't saved him from the world, she'd saved him from himself.

She really was his angel.

"I love you Supergirl." He whispered and kissed her shoulder.

* * *

**So! =3 My first time publishing dirtyness :P I hope it satisfied everyone ;)  
Please let me know what you think, I tried so hard not to be crude about it...  
XxX**


	13. Chapter 13: Graveland

**Chapter 13: Graveland**

"Shit!" Jake muttered as he walked out of the hotel thinking back to the unprotected sex they'd had last night. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He continued as he rubbed his forehead, why hadn't it crossed his mind! _'Am I fucking stupid! Jesus Christ Muller! What if she gets pregnant!'_

"Hey, Jake!"

Turning around he saw Chris jogging towards him in full BSAA gear.

"You goin' somewhere?"

"HQ wants us to patrol the area, some BOWs have been spotted." Chris replied.

"You need my help or somethin'?"

Chris shook his head and smiled wearily.

"I just want you to look after Sherry and Claire while I'm gone."

"Sure… Sure." Jake replied quietly frowning, he kept thinking of Sherry and babies. It terrified him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah Redfield, just go play soldier already." He grimaced into the sun trying to wave Chris off, he heard him say something more but wasn't paying attention and in seconds the man had jogged back off to a tank that had appeared up the street.

"Fuck!" Jake stressed in a whisper and kicked the sand, afterwards stalking back into the hotel and up to his and Sherry's room.

"Yes Madam Hunnigan." He heard Sherry speak as he opened the door, finding her on the phone standing by a large balcony window looking un-amused. "Yes Director, I will let him know as well. Bye."

Jake raised his eyebrows as she slammed the phone into the couch.

"Hunnigan is concerned about my health and is considering revoking me from the mission. Meaning you would have to do it alone, or find someone else to take my place."

"You kidding me?!"

She shook her head sadly.

"She was very clear on the matter. They're holding a small meeting in an hour to discuss it. Leon's going... well, webcam conference for him." Sherry sighed heavily, her health was fine she wanted to go back to work!

"Sherry there's something I need to ask you, and I know it's not the right time but... Eh, what we did last night..."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god! You think it was a mistake?!" She shouted in panic, only to be shushed and held by Jake.

"No Supergirl, there's nothing I regret about that... It's just... I wasn't wearing protection."

"Don't worry, I have an injection for that."

"What?" He asked more confused than anything, "Injection?"

"It's a type of contraception." She laughed hugging him tight before letting him go, "You worry too much Jake."

"Well I don't want a bunch of little Muller's running around just yet." He scowled.

Sherry raised her eyebrow at his chosen words.

"Yet?"

* * *

"Agent Birkin is doing astoundingly well Director Hunnigan. Her recovery was quicker than the Doctor's anticipated, and she was discharged two days earlier than planned due to her quick recovery."

"Agent Kennedy," An elderly man spoke, "I am right to assume it was the G-Virus that she carries that healed her?"

"You are correct Sir."

"And she was declared dead later that day when hit by this bullet, from what was assumed Neo-Umbrella?"

"That is also correct." Leon replied calmly, he didn't know where this man was going.

"This bullet held a substance that was an anti-G?"

"Sir, the substance was like the anti-G: DEVIL, but was not strong enough to eliminate the G-Virus completely as it has mutated to Miss Birkin's body on a cellular level."

"And what would happen if Neo-Umbrella or The Family concocted a stronger anti-virus, and injected Birkin with it? And mortally wounded her?"

"Of that the Doctor's are uncertain, Sir."

"I see..." The man muttered, writing a few things down on paper.

"If I may," Leon requested. "Miss Birkin is perfectly capable of continuing her mission, along with Jake Muller-"

"Ah yes," The old man snarled, "The son of Albert Wesker."

"John!" Ingrid hissed, nobody was allowed to reveal Jake's identity outside of a sealed room because of it being top secret. If this call was being monitored there would be hell to pay.

"Sorry Madam Hunnigan."

"One more step out of line and you are out!" She whispered. "Continue, Agent Kennedy."

"Along with Jake MULLER, she shall be more than fine."

"Wasn't he at her side when the incident happened?" The man named John asked again.

"Y... yes, he was. But was constrained by the enemy."

"Then he is not a suitable partner for Agent Birkin." John said angrily.

"I was the one to request him to join our cause." Hunnigan retorted heatedly, casting a dark glare at him. "I see no fault in Agent Muller's actions. He was fighting the enemy, and his partner had been separated from him. He could have done nothing."

"Then it is by your hand Agent Birkin was wounded!" The old man shouted angrily getting to his feet, "Agent Birkin is a liability now! The enemy knows her weakness and will concoct a stronger anti-virus that will kill her!" He shouted louder, slamming his fists to the desk.

"OUT!" Hunnigan shouted, she too getting to her feet. "You are speaking out of line and demeaning my role in the DSO. I chose Muller because he is the perfect partner for Agent Birkin. Also! Every one of us here knows the risks of being out in the field tracking and finding the adversary, it is part of our job." She continued, calming herself and sat back down, looking to the computer screen to see Leon looking confused.

"You bitch!" The old man yelled trying to lunge for her, but quickly security guards came and took him away as he was heard screaming down the corridors, "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN MADE HEAD DIRECTOR!"

"Sorry about that Leon..." Ingrid said as she sighed again looking back to the computer screen. "He was second in command to Derek, but by popular vote I took over when, yes it could have been John... He is too old, and is going to get an early retirement later." She smiled.

"So," Leon started again with a more serious face, "About Sherry..."

* * *

"Sherry, I'm positive Leon will bat for your side." Claire reassured.

"Yes alright I, um... Claire, Me and Jake... We slept together last night."

"WHAT!?" Claire screamed, "You did what!?" She repeated.

"We slept together." Sherry also repeated turning red.

"Let me get this straight, you Sherry Birkin slept with... the son of Albert Wesker?" Claire whispered, earning a timid nod from Sherry.

"He loves me Claire."

Sherry knew those words would make Claire melt straight away, which it did. Her face turned from being angry and worried to mushy doe-eyed smile.

"Oh Sherry! I'm so happy for you! Does... this mean you're a couple now?"

"I... don't know."

* * *

Later Sherry walked back to their hotel room with Claire's question ringing in her head, were her and Jake an item now?

The room was empty and quiet when she walked in, so she thought about going to the bathroom. Opening it she was shocked to see Jake naked before her in the shower, his silhouette a little blurry from all the steam but she could clearly see his taught muscled bum. She found herself staring at him in awe, she'd only seen him naked from the front last night.

"You lost?" Jake asked looking over his shoulder smirking.

"Oh! I'm... I'm sorry!" She couldn't apologise enough, her cheeks went bright red and turned to close the door. Only when it was nearly shut she thought she'd take one last peek, to find Jake still glancing over his shoulder frowning at her.

* * *

"I was your first! Why didn't you say Supergirl?" Jake yelled lightly, and watched as Sherry blushed.

"I couldn't have said in the middle of things Jake, it would have ruined it!" And thankfully she broke her own hymen when she was younger, the first time using tampons.

They had decided to take a walk around the almost none-existent town they were staying in. Hand in hand they walked down the dusty road, until they found a small park bench that overlooked a huge pool with lilies it was so out of place with all the chaos going on.

"But I was rough with you... At one point."

"Did you hear me complain?" Sherry asked with an amused smile, and watched as his face turned red. "Anyway, there's something I need to ask you." This was it... "Are we an item now?"

She heard him sigh a little, like he knew it was coming and turned to her opening his mouth to speak.

"Sherry!" Claire shouted from behind them, "Leon needs to talk to you." She would kill Leon if this wasn't important. "It's important!"

"Fine." She sighed letting go of Jake's hand and walked off towards the hotel, he didn't follow so she guessed he needed time to think.

"Sherry," Leon started as soon as she walked through the doors, "Hunnigan has given me your new orders."

She nodded.

"You will you have to fly back to the US..."

* * *

**Okay so this might be the last chapter for a week because I am increasingly busy =3  
Thank you again for the reviews and fave's ^_^ you make me happy!  
xXx**


	14. Chapter 14: Ghost

**Chapter 14: Ghost**

"You have to what?" Both Jake and Claire asked in sync. Sherry had broke the news to them that she would have to fly back to the States due to Hunnigan thinking she was not fit enough for the mission.

"It's a good thing flights aren't running at the moment." Leon smirked.

"Leon... I'm staying out here and fighting." Sherry said defiantly.

"That's my girl!" Jake egged on with a serious nod.

"You could lose your job Sherry!" Leon countered.

"I don't care, fighting bio-terrorism is the only thing I know, want to do and WILL DO." She emphasized, "After Raccoon, my mother and father... Leon, it would all be for nothing if I don't keep fighting!"

Leon knew how she felt, he would feel the same if it were him in that position.

"And if I do get fired, I'll join the BSAA."

"You'll what!" Jake said in a shout. "You'll be a jarhead..." He grimaced.

"If it's the only way to fight Umbrella and the Family, I'll do it." She said proudly.

Chris and Jill both sat quietly listening to the conversation the others were having.

"I'm sure I could find a perfect place for you Sherry." Chris answered with a smile, "You would fit in perfectly."

"Captain Redfield!" An armed BSAA man shouted running in catching everyone's attention, "We have received new Intel on The Family and Neo-Umbrella, you need to see it."

"Can't you just tell me Linnankivi?" Chris asked, the man shook his head.

"It is very important to you Sir, you MUST see it."

"Alright then." He replied as he jumped to his feet and ran out with the soldier.

When Chris arrived at the BSAA headquarters near the hospital he saw many armed men with blood dripping down their faces; it was the team who'd been sent to fix the satellite phone signal.

"Report."

"Captain!" One man addressed, "Intel was found on a small disk at the satellite's location. We took it for investigation and found this..." He moved aside to let Chris watch the video and read the files that had been recovered.

The video showed a bright laboratory with an Asian man with thick lensed glasses staring at a half mutated man in a large glass chamber filled with water, wearing a torn BSAA uniform.

"Piers!"

* * *

"Jill, we're taking a team and we're going to infiltrate that hospital." Chris said sternly when he'd calmed down and plotted route and plan of their next mission.

"I'm coming!" Sherry jumped in after overhearing the conversation.

"I'm in too." Jake commented following her.

"Sherry, Hunnigan will-"

"Leon, the BSAA need our assistance as seen as we've already been there!"

Leon didn't want to argue, she'd already made up her mind and he'd already bat for her corner to Hunnigan, this was her choice and both would likely be bitten in the ass for it later. _'On second thought, Me, Sherry and Jake will get it in the neck.'_

"Fine." He sighed, it was a good job Claire had gone back to her room otherwise she would have chained Sherry to a chair, and cut his head off for agreeing to let her go.

"We move out in an hour." Chris ordered.

Jake couldn't believe she'd been out of hospital a day and was already getting herself into trouble, but this time he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"You got everything?" He asked as she sat down on the couch putting her holsters on her legs. She didn't respond but just sighed. "You're worrying about losing your job?"

"Jake... It wouldn't matter if I did, I'd always find another route to fight for this cause but, I am happy working there."

"Whatever you chose I'll be right behind you."

She thanked him and made her way to the bedroom to pick up her guns, just as she'd popped them into their places she was pushed to the bed, rolling over she saw Jake looking highly amused before he joined her.

"Agent Muller what do you think you're doing?" She giggled as he crawled between her legs.

"Taking advantage of the situation." He murmured as he kissed her neck, making her moan lightly.

"I wish there were time..."

* * *

All 6 of them hurried to the BSAA armored vehicles that waited outside the hotel for them, Leon and Claire were also going because they wanted to keep an eye on the others, plus Leon had been ordered to take over Sherry and Jake's mission so this was banded in that category. He wasn't going to tell Hunnigan until they were there, although she would know from satellite tracking.

"We rendezvous at the hospital in 30 minutes, if we are separated for whatever reason try to make it back to HQ... Move out!" Jill ordered as Chris was talking to the other men in a different team, everyone nodded and was handed a walkie-talkie to keep in touch.

"Damn, a mercenary then an agent... now a BSAA soldier? What's happened with my life?" Jake questioned openly as he sat in the third truck along with Sherry, who had been very quiet. "At least I'm fighting for a good cause though, right?" He asked again only to be ignored. "Hey!" He shouted in her ear frowning.

"What?" She looked blank and slightly angry.

"I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes."

"Sorry Jake." Sherry smiled, "What were you saying?"

He sighed rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Ya' know it's not too late to turn back Supergirl."

"Nope, I'm not turning back now." She smiled again more like her usual self.

Exactly thirty minutes later the troops arrived at the hospital without any disruption, everything looked the same except for a few more bullet and arrow holes in the walls and dirt.

_'Ada.'_ Leon thought at the sight of the arrows, he immediately wanted to know if she was safe but now the BSAA were with them, she needed to be careful.

"Alright," Chris began as they all stood in a group looking up at the massive structure. "We'll go in as far as Jake and Sherry did, then we'll spilt into teams and do a complete search if you find anything report in straight away." Everyone nodded readying their guns taking the safety off, preparing to follow Sherry and Jake inside.

The two were happy the hallucinogenic gas wasn't streaming like before as they stepped into the foyer, otherwise it would have caused a lot more trouble for them this time. Jake wondered if a horde of J'avo would bust in on them like before too, thankfully as they made way deeper into the foundations nothing but dust greeted them.

Again it was all too quiet.

"This way." Jake muttered quietly as the party walked into the room where the monstrous Widow had been. Tiny dried blood patches were scattered around the room where Sherry had been bitten by the small creatures, as there was a dent in the wall where Jake had been thrown and held in place.

Jake struggled with his saddened thoughts he could have saved Sherry if he'd only just-

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" He looked to the side to see Sherry staring at him, he'd stopped at the sight of the blood. Nodding he began a slow walk to the next corridor, down this road he would be confronted by the ghost of Sherry's almost death and hopefully the leader of The Family and Neo-Umbrella. He smirked coldly at the thought of finding the person behind all this, how he would love to put his hands around their throat and watch as the life left them.

"Chris, just up ahead is the room where we were attacked." Sherry notified.

Upon opening the large door sunlight streamed into the room as it had before, Chris gasped at the sight of the Stairway of The Sun. The menacing red petals of the plant looked brighter and more vivacious than the ones in Africa. He almost ran down the stairs to look at them.

The BSAA soldier had heard Jake's report of the flower but couldn't believe it until he saw it, and there it was just as he'd described "...evil daffodil with tremendous hidden power."

"How is this surviving here!" He roared in anger.

"We don't know either." Sherry spoke quietly to the sky, she was watching the rooftop for any intruders or assassins not noticing Jake was standing next to her doing the same.

"This blood?" Claire asked gingerly, pausing near a gigantic puddle of dried blood.

"Yeah... that's Sherry's." Jake replied knowing her silent question.

"Okay, over here everyone." Chris spoke loudly gaining everyone's attention. "Jake, Sherry you two will continue forwards through that door." He said pointing ahead.

It would have been where they would have headed, hadn't the incident happen.

"Myself and Jill will go with you until there's a fork in our path, then we'll split off from you. Leon and Claire you'll go through that door." He said again gesturing to a half broken door left to Sherry's blood puddle. "Everyone do an in depth sweep of every room, you find anything ring it in. If you run into hostiles eliminate them... We all clear?"

Again all nodded and wished each other good luck before heading in the directions they were specified.

Some time later Claire and Leon found themselves in a small office with no label on the door, it hadn't been touched in weeks by the looks of it; a thin layer of dust covered the entire room, footprints on the floor had already been covered by more dust and sand.

They hadn't found anything yet, and by the silence from the other teams they hadn't either.

"Leon, what is this?" Claire asked suddenly from under a desk.

"A syringe." Leon replied looking over his shoulder to see what she'd picked up.

"But it has a name on it... P...Niv... Nivans?" She had to squint to see it, the name had been almost rubbed off.

Leon stopped immediately, whirling around to her and taking the dusty syringe from her hands and stared at it intently.

"Get Chris on the phone."

**_So this will definately be the last chapter for about a week =( _**  
**_Very busy and haven't been able to write _**  
**_Hope you enjoyed so far_**  
_XXX_


	15. Chapter 15: A Secret In The Darkness

**Chapter 15: A Secret in the Darkness**

"You be careful." Chris said after wishing the two well before taking off with Jill in the other direction, Jake rolled his eyes, he didn't need Chris' nicety. _'You still killed my father dickhead...' _He thought grumpily as the two BSAA members disappeared into the thick darkness.

"Come on Jake..." Sherry whispered lightly, taking one hand off her gun to turn on the small flashlight behind her ear.

"Is it like the done thing to have lights off in these damn places!" He moaned, he too turning his flashlight on.

"I guess." She laughed, "It's always the same, you kinda get used to it."

Many doors greeted them as they made their way deeper into the complex, _'How are we supposed to search all these rooms without splitting up?'_ Sherry thought sadly when she reached for the door handle to the fourth room, and sighing at the empty space; not one piece of paper, book, chair or desk.

"Another one?" Jake commented annoyed, fourth room with nothing it was bad enough Redfield had given _him_ orders let alone going through this place without nothing to do or find.

"They sure don't want us finding out what they're doing here."

"Well we aren't leaving until we do." He cocked his head and smirked, making Sherry smile.

Their walkie-talkie crackled at the tenth door as Leon spoke up from his location.

"This is Leon, we've found an empty Syringe with Piers' name on it. It looks newish, they've tried to rub his name off but we could still make it out."

"Chris here, does it have a date? Or state what was in it?"

"Nothing, other than his name."

"Damn... Alright, keep searching." Chris replied before the line went dead again, Jake rubbed his chin with his free hand sighing.

"Seems like we need to hurry the hell up."

"But Jake what if he hasn't made it, and that footage we saw was from just after the Underwater Facility... All this could be for nothing."

"Now, now Supergirl that's no attitude." Jake frowned, "We have to try." She nodded and smiled again heading towards the end of the corridor, Jake couldn't help but wonder why she was thinking so negatively, it was unlike her.

* * *

"Jill look at this..." Chris called from across the dark room, files reporting on the new strain of C-Virus were layered over the floor, a small half burnt paper read:

_'The new strain of C-Virus made by previous Neo-Umbrella leader Carla Radames; the clone of Ada Wong, was extracted from former BSAA member Piers Nivans on the 10th July 2013. He took well to further C treatments, but only for a short while, until complications arose...'_

The other papers were musings of in depth experiments of a project called The Widow, _'The creature that attacked Jake and Sherry?'_

"I'll go and tell the others, you keep looking." Jill informed sensitively making route to the door.

"Where are you Piers?" Chris whispered desperately as he took more papers in hand flicking through them to find any information on his lost comrade.

"Jake and Sherry still haven't found a thing," Jill reported, "Neither have Leon and Claire."

He nodded in acceptance filtering through the papers at top speed, to find nothing but a detailed plan of the military base Jake had made into a safe house.

"Let's move on." He said boldly grabbing the paper on Piers.

* * *

Another long corridor stared at them, more desolate wards and offices hidden behind doors, it was looking hopeless, they hadn't found a scrap or morsel in the place.

"Maybe we should split up?"

"Oh no!" Jake shouted, "You aren't leaving my side, you understand?"

Sherry stared at him dumbfounded for a moment letting his words settle, they had slept together and become increasingly close over the past few days but it was still hard to come to terms with that he was even more protective of her.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere."  
"That's more like it." He smirked and took hold of her hand, leading her into a larger office he'd recently kicked the door in to.

This office was a little different to the ones they'd been in before, it was clean; no dust, no sand and a pile of papers sat endearingly on a skewed tall backed chair behind a desk.

Both Jake and Sherry frowned at the sight, neither saying a word.

Sherry was the first one to move letting go of Jake's hand, it was then he heard a slight hum of a machine, he dived for her just as he had so many times, and just in time as a red laser came slicing across the middle of the room cutting the chairs high back in half.

"That was close." Jake sighed in relief once it disappeared, he knew they'd have to crawl out of there hoping the laser wouldn't turn back on if they stepped on something, _'that's if it was triggered that way.'_

"The papers!" Sherry exclaimed once she'd regained her sense of direction.

"Screw the papers!" Jake snapped as she tried to wriggle her way from his arms.

"They might have information on Piers, Jake!" She said as she squirmed all the more, finally breaking loose and getting to her feet.

He called to her as another machine rumbled.

"They have Piers' name on them!" She yelled in excitement not realizing what she had just done.

"SHERRY!" Jake shouted in desperation as a laser grid appeared from the ceiling coming down horizontally onto the couple; there would be no way they would survive this. and they were too far away from the door to escape it.

_'Oh shit!' _Jake thought as he stared up at the grid motionlessly, feeling the floor vibrate with its momentum.

Sherry ducked rolling onto her back next to him, she took his hand in hers and whispered the three most important words into his ear, forcing her eyes shut as the laser came two inches from their faces.

Every second they lay there, the buzz from the laser came louder and faster until it was upon them. Jake clamped his eyes shut at the last second waiting for the inevitable that never came, he frowned again wondering what had happened, was he already dead? If so why could he feel his body and Sherry next to him.

"What the?" He murmured opening his one eye and taking a good look in front of him; the laser had gone and the room as empty as before.

"What just happened?" Sherry asked from his side, her voice rigged with confusion.

"It was a nice little trick? Don't you agree?" Ada's voice boomed from over head, "A beautiful light show nonetheless." She laughed, Jake and Sherry sat up, one aiming a gun at the door and the other the ceiling. "Not even a hello now?"

"Where are you?" Jake asked angered.

"A control room deep under this facility..." She told dryly, "There's an elevator West of your location, it also seems that Chris Redfield is also en-route to it too."

"Why are you helping us?" Sherry asked, to be ignored hearing gunfire and a small giggle from Ada.

"My times run out it seems. Good luck you two."

* * *

"Ada Wong?" Chris asked baffled over the handheld transceiver. "She's dead."

"Well she was pretty real to us Redfield." Jake huffed.

_'Shit!' _Leon thought with a clenched jaw at the new information from Sherry's team, he knew it would happen but the timing was way off.

"Leon, did you know about this?"

"...Yes... I did." He heard the disappointed and annoyed sigh from the BSAA soldier.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Chris shouted, "She started all this!"

"Oh man..." Jake whispered with a sigh through the radio.

"Chris, Ada wasn't the one to make the C-Virus... I know it wasn't her." Leon replied, protecting her again even though he had no evidence of this.

"Do you have any evidence to prove that Leon?"

"Leon's right," Sherry began, "She told us there was another woman who was her clone, Carla Rames... or something like that."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Chris asked Jill, everyone hearing papers shuffling then a small gasp from the BSAA pair. "You're right..." He whispered, "A paper we found testifies your account Sherry, but we still can't prove it until we have more evidence."

Leon's heart stopped at the new information, he had no idea that the woman he'd followed for awhile in China was a clone. _'Ada... Why didn't you tell me?'_

"If you find Wong apprehend her, we need to take her in for questioning." Chris ordered, everyone but Leon agreed, he would not arrest her to be subjected to torturous questioning. He shook his head receiving a sorrowful glance from Claire, he knew she'd had feelings for him for a long time but she also knew of his love for Ada, and she wouldn't stand in their way.

"Leon..." Claire began once the line went dead again, "We need to find her and warn her."

"I know..." He whispered clipping the radio back onto his holster, then rubbing a hand through his hair. "She probably already knows knowing her." He laughed trying to mask his fear, soon hearing shuffling behind them to turn face forwards into a plump naked woman with a black veil covering her head.

_** Next chapter coming soon ^_^**_  
_**Thank you for the reviews and faves!**_  
_**It gives me the biggest joy to know you're liking the story!**_  
**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams

**RATED M+**

**CONTENT FOR OVER 18's ONLY!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wrap Your Troubles In Dreams**

"How... big..." Jake muttered under his breath as he kicked a zombie in the face, sending its head flying, "Is this place?"

"I don't know, I wish we'd find this elevator already." Sherry responded as she too knocked a zombies head off with her stun rod.

"You know it's probably hidden." Jake smirked cockily tipping his gun to the side as he spoke, Sherry not really knowing what to say just carried on past the fiery embers of the living dead to the next door, it was getting really monotonous; she was getting fed up.

Jake heard a light sigh escape her lips once she'd put herself through the doorway, another empty room with a rickety looking table. Quickly he glanced behind him making sure they weren't being followed and shut the door behind him, making her turn in fright.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown as he made his way over to her.

"Taking advantage..." He hummed into her ear, dropping his gun to the table, placing his hands on her hips and pushing her backwards.

"Jake... this isn't the time." She whispered back breathlessly as he nipped away at her neck.

"So?"

Sherry couldn't help but laugh in disbelief, was he seriously going to do this? Not seconds later she caved. His hands on her hips moving to the small of her back coaxed her from the morals that held her back, as well as the soft passionate kisses he placed.

"What is someone's watching us?"

"Then, let's give them a show." Jake replied huskily.

The scenario she found herself in deepened quickly as Jake once again unzipped her trousers, taking his gloves off hastily and sliding a hand into her clothes; finding her nub and rubbing it until she couldn't stand anymore; her legs felt like jelly the quicker his fingers worked.

Soon her body shivered in delight as her orgasm neared, Sherry had enjoyed being with him properly the other night but again, this was a new realm of pleasure; the more he massaged the more her brain started to cloud as she drew nearer, until she almost blacked out, cumming harder than ever.

Jake's breaths brought her back to the dusty room, seeing he was using his free hand to play with himself.

Sherry licked her lips at the sight becoming hungry to taste him, and slowly slid from his grasp to the floor.

His eyes were closed at the time not acknowledging what she was doing, the image of her climaxing on his hand was burned into his memory exciting him by the second, only when he felt her mouth jammed around him did he realize she'd engulfed as much of him as possible.

"Shit Sherry..." He whispered looking down at her, stroking her hair gently as she pumped away with her mouth, he struggled to take in her actions even with eyes open.

Jake filled her mouth with little room to move her tongue or breathe, this was the first time she'd ever done this before discovering herself worrying about doing it right.

Sherry loved the taste of him; the sweet yet salty pre-cum leaked from the tip of his penis and rolled along her tongue and down her throat as she swallowed every now and again. His constant grunts told her she was doing well, and the slight tension that rippled in his large muscle also confirmed it. It was then she became aware of her own hands wandering mindlessly up his strong legs to grasp the base of his penis and the other to his sack, massaging gently but firmly.

More moans came from the back of Jake's throat after her tiny hands grasped around him, she began to press on a small spot under his testis causing the groans to deepen, his hips jerked forward unconsciously almost making Sherry gag.

Words wouldn't form in his mouth for how amazing she was making him feel, he'd had women do this to him before when he was a Merc but, _'it was never anything like this.'_

Sherry took a moment to look up at Jake who was staring down at her, eyes wide like saucers; almost confused. He was transfixed and breathing incredibly heavy, she could feel his balls tighten and shift in her hand as his member became even harder, it didn't take a genius to know he was close to exploding.

Jake's mind snapped when Sherry deep throated him without accidental prompts, he felt the hot liquid coursing through him, not considering if she wanted to swallow or not, and if he was honest his brain couldn't conjure the warning before he sprayed into her throat.

She moaned at the sudden flow of liquid in her mouth, how weird it felt this substance; warm and salty with a sweet tang, Sherry didn't know whether to gag and spit it out, or swallow and enjoy. She was never allowed to make a solid choice due to the volume that spewed from him, she had to swallow.

His member continued to pulsate in her hand as she licked him clean, and his shallow breaths now became deeper and more rhythmic like normal, he wanted to thank her for what she'd done but still couldn't find the words.

* * *

"Sherry..." Leon whispered in disappointment, frowning at the screen before him witnessing Jake and Sherry playing around in a room not far from more lurking J'avo.

Claire and himself had stumbled upon a hidden door in a Prep room with many towering files and disused lab coats; the door led down several flights of stairs into a small security room, where fortunately all the machinery still worked. They were yet to report in but seeing Jake and Sherry together had made them think twice.

"What did I just see Claire?"

"Leon... Sherry and Jake... They... They're together." Claire explained carefully, hesitant of what to actually tell him thinking he would go off the handle wanting to kill Wesker Junior.

"Hmph, I should've guessed... He's probably threatened her into it." He raged through clenched teeth.

Claire sighed and shook her head gravely.

"He loves her, and she him."

"What!" Leon exclaimed then sighing immediately, "We can worry about this later, we need to find Piers."

Leon and Claire took a seat in the two chairs that occupied the room, finding anything and everything to talk about than the screen that showed Jake and Sherry, they weren't going to call in until the other two had finished to save embarrassment.

"Leon!" Claire exclaimed suddenly making him jump and glare at her before realizing she was hunched over a screen that had flicked lazily onto a white laboratory with many empty glass chambers like he'd seen in China, but one stood out from the rest because it was occupied by a half mutated man.

"Piers!" He yelled getting to his feet just as it flicked off to one of the countless bare hospital rooms, "What number was the camera?" He asked his companion, spotting every screen that came on had a number in the corner, Claire shook her head and shrugged sorrowfully.

"They aren't going in order Leon, I have no idea..." She turned from him back to the many screens flashing and changing, "There seems to be over 100 according to that one." She pointed quickly, the number reading 105. Leon sighed out his frustration, they'd already been through so many rooms and now they'd found something it was going to take another however long to find this lab?

** Sorry this has been a short chapter, haven't had much time to write anything long .**  
**More coming soon!**  
**XxX**


	17. Chapter 17: Shock And Ice

**Chapter 17: Shock And Ice**

"There are camera's... Everywhere." Leon uttered with a hint of disgust through the walkie-talkie, both Sherry and Jake looked to one another and grimaced. He'd told them all of the security room found and of Piers in a glass chamber, and was now affirming they were being watched and wanted the go ahead to infiltrate further.

"Go ahead," Chris replied shakily with gunfire in the background, the two BSAA were under attack of J'avo. "Just be careful."

And the line went dead again, Jake sighed and smirked.

"Looks like Kennedy caught our show."

"Jake! How can you be so smug! A random man is fair enough but Leon!" Sherry screamed hysterically pacing around the room. "Oh god!"

"Stop worrying Supergirl, he's a man right? He can handle it."

Sherry stopped dead in her tracks and glowered at him, she knew it had been a bad idea but, didn't he realize Leon wouldn't just want to shout at her he'd want to kill him.

"Stop worrying?" She repeated angrily.

"He can handle it."

Sooner than Jake could blink Sherry had stormed out the room muttering under her breath, he had to jog to catch up with her to continue their conversation.

"Why are you running away?" He asked almost innocently.

"I am not! Running away! I just know if we maintain this discussion it won't end well."

Thankfully her words had an effect on him and he remained silent on the matter.

Some time later they came to an extremely dark corridor that their flashlights could barely light up, shuffling could be heard in the distance but nothing could be seen.

"Shall we?" Jake inquired courteously holding his hand before him, Sherry nodded smiling taking the lead.

"Why's it so dark?" Sherry whispered.

"No doors, no windows, no light Supergirl."

Both their eyes rove about the place, searching for any source of natural light or any foes, not that they needed to as it was a tight corridor with zero access except the way they came and the path ahead of them.

More shuffling resounded the further they progressed down the corridor, and small voices followed, whatever was ahead was making its way towards them.

Crackling from the walkie-talkie startled the two immensely, especially when Jake's flashlight decided to die at the same time.

"We've come across another security room," Claire's voice whispered, "It's been used not too long ago..." She breathed heavily, "Fresh bullet holes in everything, and arrows."

"Ada?" Jill answered with a question.

"Seems so," Leon spoke up hushed. "The screens were shot out, so we can't pin your locations but it seems there are some laser grids in position."

"Alright Hero, you got a map near you?" Jake asked concocting a small idea.

"Yeah..."

"Is there a long- Shit!" Jake roared as bullets whizzed past the side of his head, jumping down just in time, also to bring Sherry down with him.

Looking up briefly, a dark skinned woman with a veil over her face.

"Not again..." He sighed when the flashlight shone on the creature completely, showing it to be yet another Widow this time holding a machine gun.

Sherry swiftly yanked her gun from beneath her and aimed for the woman's head, taking three constant perfect headshots it stumbled and dropped the gun. Nevertheless, they weren't out of the woods yet, as one weapon was discarded another appeared; the mosquito's were hatching from its back.

Sherry recoiled at the horrid memory of the last encounter with those things, the enclosing feeling and fear that she was going to be bitten to death returned to her, as well as the later sickness from their bites.

Could her body handle those bites so soon after her death experience?

Jake felt her recoil into his arms slightly at the sound of the chrysalid's cracking and opening_, 'she's scared of those things?'_

"Don't worry." He reassured into her ear when he pulled a hand from under her, and fumbled with his belt trying to get a grenade free.

He wouldn't let those things get to her this time, he'd promised himself to keep her safe at any cost; and now he knew she was terrified of the C-bugs it made him even more adamant.

"Jake..." Sherry said sternly after she used an entire mag of ammo on the Widow, its pupa of the infection-rid insects fell to the floor, and a low hum erupted. The crunching of the discarded pupa beneath the Widows feet as it stepped backwards caused a chill to run through Sherry.

This thing was terrifying, and she would have done anything to not be there.

A piercing scream deafened them, once all the cocoons stopped hatching, and the hum from their wings became louder as they rose into the air to greet the fresh blood they smelt.

"Holy shit!" Jake cried taking a quick glance at the bugs to find them almost 3 times the size they were last time; they were now like small birds, with menacingly long spiky proboscis'.

This new information didn't help with his building frustration of the grenades that were seemingly glued to his belt; he was trying everything wrench one free.

Another cry came from the Widow, and the Mosquito's flight pattern changed; they aligned into a small ball formation, almost swarm like.

"Fuck you!" Sherry cried wrenching her other arm free, grabbing Jake's shotgun from his back and taking aim at the deadly bugs that seemed to be awaiting orders to attack, and began to fire one powerful bullet after another.

* * *

A deafening shrill scream came from ahead of the two BSAA members as they hurried down the black corridor, hoping to find an exit of some sort.

Gunfire sounded from before them, hearing a woman's voice shout, noticing straight away it was Sherry's.

Chris picked up the pace with Jill right behind him. A large elevator door was seen as they passed, they halted briefly, exchanging looks at the means of escape and nodded, they would help their friends first.

"Why won't you die!" Sherry shouted again from down the hallway, followed by Jake mumbling and extensive shots were heard.

As Jill and Chris neared, they could see green-brown shards on the floor and the back of a tall naked woman; white veins and sweat/slime covered her body, except for a taffeta headpiece on her head.

Jake and Sherry were flat on the ground staring up at something Chris couldn't see; the look of panic on Sherry's face was disturbing and Jake's expressed deep resentment and panic.

"Get the fuck away from her!" He shouted, firing his gun at the unknown enemy, small squeaks were heard, following thuds to the floor, whatever he was shooting at was dropping down dead.

Chris thought to the papers he'd picked up and read through briefly earlier, the creature called the Widow, and it's description, and of new enhancements to its offspring.

_ 'The "Mosqoths" are offspring of The Widow; small insect-like creatures, based on the common mosquito; [Aedes albopictus] Their DNA was extracted and bonded with the T-virus and then with the C-Virus, over a 3 week period. Our research team has found that the potency of the C will increase over time within the mother host: "Widow". However, Doctor Patujum is currently working on making the virus stronger before bonding it with the G-virus host. We have used samples of the G-Virus Sherry Birkin carries to make some subjects able to reproduce, it is not yet stable enough, but with constant around the clock work it will be."_

_ "25th July 2013, Doctor Patujum has successfully bonded the Mosqoths eggs with the new G Host. The Widows have had several offspring already, each brood becoming bigger in size and better in virus. It will be tough to reach the ultimate B.O.W, but for Master...'_

And that's where the paper had been burned off.

These things Jill and himself couldn't see must be the Mosqoths mentioned, and larger than the ones Sherry had previously dealt with before.

Sherry broke Chris out of his thoughts, beginning to scream, he saw Jake was grimacing like a painful attack was about to land.

Chris reached for the nitrogen explosive rounds in his utility belt, and pressed them one by one into his launcher, readying it straight for the Widows back.

The short click of the safety coming off disturbed the Widow from whatever it was about to do, causing the creature to turn on heel towards the two scowling soldiers. Jake and Sherry were still preoccupied by whatever was behind the thing and didn't know of the other two's presence.

Jill raised her gun defiantly, ready to fire if the creature attacked Chris before he could shoot.

"You ready?" He whispered through gritted teeth, Jill nodded in the darkness he could hardly see it but didn't waste any time pulling the trigger.

* * *

Sherry and Jake recoiled into their arms, shielding their faces as the loud boom.

A deathly cold blew over them making them shiver in turn, a thin layer of ice covered them as they lay there.

The insects dropped from the air smashing as they hit the ground, they hadn't a clue what happened.

Jake raised his head after the air had cleared seeing two shadowy military figures standing behind the frozen Widow, he was about to reach for his gun when the more muscled character punched the creatures face making it shatter.

"Chris?" Sherry asked slowly, sounding very confused.

"Are you two alright?" He asked rushing to her as Jill went to Jake.

"Yeah... Just about." Jake muttered beating the ice from the back of his head, turning to Sherry to see her pale frame shaking. "Supergirl?" He questioned in worry.

"I'm fine." She spoke in a low voice, nearly inaudible.

He couldn't help but frown, this felt like a repeat of last time she had looked and sounded like this, but this time she hadn't been hurt at all.

"Let's rest for awhile." Jill recommend seeing the concern on his face, "Phew!" She started with a confused glance from Chris, "It's nice and cool in here now." She put a hand to her own head before sitting right next to Sherry who hadn't moved much since the other two saved them. "Are you still warm?" Jill asked her with a kind smile.

Sherry nodded with a small gulp.

"Here!" Jill offered her hand putting it to Sherry's forehead, "My hands are cool."

Jake frowned not understanding what she was doing, but soon after followed her method. She was checking Sherry's temperature without her getting too suspicious, but when Sherry didn't really react to Jill's touch, concern played on her features too.

"She's burning up."

Jake heard Sherry's breath becoming shallower the more time went on and her lips started to lose colour and turn blue.

"Jill..." Chris spoke with a frown looking at Sherry swaying on the spot, "What's her pulse?"

Jill shook her head once she put two fingers on her neck, and gave a weak smile.

"Too fast."

"Shit." Jake muttered putting his own hand on her head to feel her burning through his glove, he'd had seen this a number of times before when comrades had been bitten by Zombies before turning, or when people had received terrible news. Sherry was in shock and about to pass out.

Luckily with Jake's new senses and speed he managed to move behind Sherry just prior to her falling backwards. She landed into his arms, dead asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Death Drop

**Chapter 18: Death Drop**

Jake sat with Sherry's head in his head for a good hour with her feet elevated on Jill's lap, Chris had spoken to Claire and Leon of their whereabouts and mishap; they were ready to pull out if Sherry wanted to when she came round, none of them could believe she'd gone into shock after the Widow.

"Urgh..." Sherry jumped bolt upright almost knocking Jake and Jill out with the sudden flailing of limbs. "What happened?"

Jake stared at her, it was like she'd been shocked into reanimation.

"You passed out." Chris replied gently shinning his light down the corridor.

"Oh... I know I felt queasy after the bomb, like I couldn't breathe."

"You could have inhaled too much of the nitrogen Sherry." Jake piped in, looking her over. If she had breathed in too much it could have damaged her lungs, although a small amount shouldn't. "Can you breath alright now?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

"Do you feel good enough to move on? We saw an elevator not far from here."

* * *

"This place is a maze down here too." Ada told her boss after shaking the J'avo off at long last. "You do realize this won't be as easy as you think."

Her features darkened as the man on the other end scolded her about back-chatting.

The man who she'd worked for on the side lines for years always seemed to think that she, Ada Wong, never had any real skills even though she'd obtained many virus' for him over the years.

"He must be stupid." She sighed shaking her head, not seconds later phone buzzing again.

"Yes?" She stopped in her tracks to hear him shouting at her, Sherry had collapsed in a hallway from unknown reasons, why hadn't she been there to help?

"You told me to come down here, how was I to know she couldn't handle the pressure?"

More yelling followed.

"Look if you are that concerned about Birkin's wealth fare you'd come down here and take care of it yourself... You're more than capable. You wanted me to get the virus, so I am."

She laughed lightly musing, _'It's not like I have a clone to run my other errands.'_

Her boss was not happy about her behaviour; it seemed to get more and more uncontrollable by the year.

Again, he cut her off.

"Hmph, always thinking he can get his way..." She whispered angrily once he'd put the phone down on her, "He should know I never play by the rules, but... poor Sherry, I hope she's alright."

Ada put her minor unrest for Sherry aside and continued at a jog through the dimly lit prayer room, when a creature leaped from the ceiling.

"Well... I haven't seen one of you for a long time." She smiled, cocking her handgun.

* * *

Everyone but Jill had got into the lift because she had to stay behind to make it work, it wasn't one of those two man one door situations; this was someone having to manually operate the thing while the others used it.

_'A really idiotic idea only Umbrella would come up with.'_ Sherry snarled mutely.

"They're really not making it easy, are they?" Jake frowned his eyes watching a digital display of the depth drop at high-speed.

They had argued with Jill - all of them, to make her stay; they would have found another way to get to the lower levels eventually, but the woman was stubborn, Jake could see why Chris liked her so much, she really did live up to the hard-headed jarhead persona that most the BSAA men had.

Sherry kept glancing towards Chris, worrying how he was coping with Jill's decision to stay behind. The man wasn't giving anything away with his stoic expression.

For once he was a closed book.

She guessed he had no choice, she was a strong woman and had been through her fair share of things, and could handle herself well.

"Is everything alright down there?" Jill squeaked through the hand set.

"Chris here, everything's fine. How long until we reach the bottom?"

"Another 40-50 metres"

Jake sighed internally, if they got stuck in here and they couldn't find a way out, boy was it going to suck.

The lift jolted to a stop making all three passengers fall; Chris knocked his head on a railing, creating a medium sized gash on his forehead, and Jake fell onto Sherry and Sherry into the floor.

A bullet was released from her Elephant gun when she fell, her finger had pulled the trigger on impulse, thankfully it pierced right through the metal of the lift not causing any damage to anyone.

"Everyone alright?" Sherry asked with complete worry, noticing blood dripping down the side of Chris' face.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Supergirl." Jake laughed smugly, as he jumped to his feet as to not squash her further. "Here Jarhead." He continued, moving to Chris' side and giving him a first aid spray and bandage.

"Thanks." He murmured taking the help given, Sherry shuffled over to him on her hands and knees, taking the bandage from him and applied it to his wound immediately; holding it in place to stop the blood flow. "I'll be fine."

Sherry shook her head, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. He had took care of her not too long ago, and she would return the favour.

"Jill," Jake spoke softly through his walkie, "The elevators stopped."

"I know!" She shrieked, obviously panicked. "It's not responding to any of my commands. It seems to have been hacked by another source in this zone, I'll try everything I know to regain power."

Her voice went dead and the lift swayed unsteadily on its hinges.

Chris had been quiet since he fell and Sherry was still holding him.

Jake knew he had to do something to get them out of there, he tried the emergency button.

Nothing.  
Then he tried to force the door open, but it was locked tight. Deep down he knew that even if they all tried together, it would be useless; it must have been dead-locked.

A crackling resonated around them.

"Back so soon..." A voice boomed "I thought after Birkin's near death experience it would be over for you." The man laughed sadistically, "Never mind, you won't be leaving this time." The elevator jolted as it threatened to plummet.

The three looked around for escape but found none, the breaks above them squeaked as the mysterious person programmed them to release.

The lift swayed vitally as one break was released before the other, and once the other was freed it plunged with a G-force.

"Goodbye, Son of Wesker." The man laughed.

Silent screams came from Sherry's throat when sparks began to fly as metal chafed against metal, Jake quickly took her into his arms and protected her from it, not that there was much point; seeing as they were about to fall to their vicious deaths.

"Hang on!" Jill screamed, barely being heard over the scraping.

Thunderous screeching penetrated their ears when the breaks began to tighten around the thick wire ropes, jerking everyone around yet again.

"I've nearly got it!" Jill screamed again.

Widespread sparks flew from the walls when the lifts sides buckled and caved from the friction being caused, this time Sherry really screamed withdrawing further into Jake.

Jake's face was scrunched up and buried into Sherry's hair, holding her tightly, turning briefly to see that Chris was huddled in a corner protecting his own face with his machine gun.

Once more the elevator shuddered and screamed when the breaks came back on, scarcely slowing their speed. He heard Chris' muffled words before he himself came to terms with the fact they were almost at the bottom, then Jill's screams from the walkie about being truly sorry.


	19. Chapter 19: A Reunion To Remember

**Chapter 19: A Reunion To Remember**

"We'll have to split up." Claire stated some time ago when the pair came to a fork in the road, the two paths leading down separate corridors to who knows where.

Leon had taken the right, and Claire he left.

He'd known it wasn't the most clever idea, but it was necessary if they wanted to cover more ground and find Piers before it was too late.

Neither Leon or Claire had heard from the others since entering this part of the facility, it was safe to say there was something blocking the signal.

Leon sighed when he poked his head around a dimly lit corner finding a group of turbaned J'avo guarding a room with planks of wood with huge spikes emitting through them. He gathered himself together, took a deep breath and set into motion firing his gun around the corner.

His bullets killed the first two instantly, obviously the weaker of the pack, however the other was a different matter.

Like the mutating J'avo its skin shredded, turning into a larger being that was incredibly fleshy.

"Bloodshot?" Leon muttered under his breath and raised his eyebrow, "I'm not scared of you."

The shells from his shotgun hit dead on target but just missing the orange glowing heart, the Bloodshot hunched over onto all fours after 5 bullets to the chest, Leon thought it was over when a small spark erupted from beneath it, but little did he know it was far from it.

The sound of burning wood came from the spark; fire engulfing the Bloodshot's muscled body, liquidizing it to a horrid brown mass.

"Oh shit." He whispered just as the Chrysalid snapped in half with a swish of a chainsaw.

Leon had only heard Sherry and Jake's account of this creature, but never saw it for himself.

The Las Palagas and normal zombie chainsaw wielders he'd encountered before were a lot prettier than this beast, _'a bone chainsaw for an arm and half a head, urgh!'_

Half screaming, the bony fiend staggered over its crumbled remnants of the previous form towards Leon like a drunken pirate, the chainsaw raised and ready to strike.

Leon hastily reloaded his trusty shotgun, which followed by hammering away with it, using every shell.

Apparently this creature was not fazed by the huge chunks that were being blown away; the damage not making any difference.

"Fuck! It's healing itself." Leon snarled when he had to reload again, he could be here all day if he didn't think of something soon.

A sudden change of speed in the Ubistvo caught Leon off guard, causing him to fall backwards, and unexpectedly spiking himself on the late J'avo's spiked 2x4.

Pain shot through his shoulder when the shock had passed, a groan escaped him when he felt the warmth of his blood seeping into his clothing.

The Ubistvo staggered towards him, wanting to take advantage of the situation and end it all then and there.

Raising his gun Leon tried to shoot, but the shells had jammed when he'd fallen, he had to act quickly if he wanted to survive.

Summoning all the strength he had, Leon rolled sluggishly to the side, only just evading the chainsaw as it buried deep within the concrete.

"Better try a new trick asshole... that one's getting old." He fumed with a clenched jaw.

A pool of blood surrounded the chainsaw where Leon had previously lay not seconds ago.

This was a bad situation to be in; he was alone with no signal, no health tablets and no med sprays, he would be extremely lucky if he found one without bleeding out.

Using his legs he pushed himself backwards, at the same time dropping his gun to retrieve another strapped to his back; Fortunately it was preloaded, and his left shoulder was the one wounded, so he could easy shoot with his right, but unfortunately the recoil from such a powerful gun and his injury mixed badly.

Leon bit his lip so hard from the pain he could now taste blood, he growled in frustration as another gun was empty after trying to take the monstrosity down. He threw his gun at its weirdly mutated head, and kept on pushing himself backwards.

The chainsaw roared forebodingly when it was raised again to come crashing down between Leon's legs, he grimaced thanking it hadn't been any higher or he'd no longer call himself a male.

Another scream came from the Ubistvo, as though it was infuriated by having its prey dodge its attacks. Once it had gotten its arm free, Leon had to lie flat as it begun to swing the saw around in front of itself like a mad man, then raised it into the air again.

Prepared to dodge to his right as the blade was being brought down, he heard a familiar sound from behind him; a metal arrow flung through the air embedding itself into the soft tissue of the beings chest, triggering it to hesitate backwards clutching its ribs.

"Look's like you could use a hand?" A husky woman's voice came from behind him.

"Ada!" He exclaimed happily watching her smile while she walked past him to stand in between him and the evil.

"You need to be more careful, Leon." She said with concern, shooting another arrow into the base of the chainsaw.

The chainsaw man kept on coming.

"You know me Ada, can't keep away from trouble." He laughed holding his shoulder.

Ada smirked reloading her bow and arrow to make her final shot into the glowing part of the monsters hand.

The Ubistvo fell to its knees and screamed in its final breath before igniting and burning into glowing embers.

"Thanks." Leon smiled.

"Not a problem," Ada smiled back and pushed her bow onto her back to attend Leon's wounds. "What on earth have you been doing?"

"I fell on the nails over there." He nodded instead of pointing, Ada sighed and shook her head, quickly grabbing a med spray and a few small bandages to clean the wounds. "So how did you kill that thing?"

"It's heart is in its hand." She replied half heartedly, all her attention being taken by keeping Leon from bleeding to death.

"Like mines in yours?"

Her smile was wiped from her face at his words, she knew she could never be with him whilst working for her long term boss.

As much as she had her freedom he would never allow it, and eliminate Leon from the picture.

Sometimes it felt like Simmons all over again.

"Hey, I was just... making a joke." Leon commented after witnessing her sadness, she smiled tightening her grip on his wound.

"So Leon, why are you here?"

"Piers Nivans, BSAA soldier that was-"

"Infected in China?" She smiled coyly. "I know all about it Leon, don't worry."

It was the reason she was here.

Ada managed to stem Leon's bleeding after a good while of pressing hard, it had actually sprained her wrist a little, she was also very thankful he'd kept quiet and still while she tended him. But now was the time to move on, she needed to get her job done, though now she was with Leon she wanted to stay with him especially with his injury.

"I need to go Leon." She told him with her usual cool manner.

"So do I," He smiled fabricating a plan on the spot. "We're trying to find the same place, right? Why not go together?"

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together as she thought hard about his proposal, she'd already been through most areas and was travelling towards the places she hadn't and then bumped into Leon, so she didn't have much choice.

"Fine."

* * *

Claire made her way through a prayer room, which she found slightly odd considering this was underground, but as she thought about it, it made more sense; this was Asia and everywhere had to have a place for prayer, even Umbrella.

She began to think of her normal job at TerraSave, and how she'd ended up here helping Leon and the others.

"So much has happened in the last few days." She whispered to herself as she gripped her gun tightly, it reminded her of Rockfort Island a little, _'the atmosphere of the place.'_

The huge gold altar lay before her and intrigued her greatly, as much as it was pretty she could see bullet holes and shards of metal around it.

Upon getting closer Claire could see dark blood stains splattered here and there, her heart launched into her throat, hoping it wasn't one of the others.

Looking around the golden counter a huge red fleshy beast lay on the floor motionlessly; arrow heads were buried deep into its skull while the arrow shafts were all over the place.

_'Explosive arrows?'_ She thought with a frown, _'Ada's been here...'_

Making her way to the door across from the dead creature Claire let out a small sigh thinking of Leon and Ada, somehow she knew they were going to meet sooner or later, or they were together right now.

It saddened her.

The squelch of congealed blood came from behind her, stopping her in her tracks, looking over her shoulder to the altar the mutated beast began to rise.

Before she knew it, her gun was poised and aimed at the things head, it was only when it turned with a lick of its long tongue she gasped.

A war torn Licker stood in front of her with half a head, it made her frown, she was very conscious of the fact that Ada's explosive rounds hadn't killed it, and all she had with her was a puny handgun.

'How am I going to do this?' She considered miserably.

* * *

Ada stood in the doorway keeping watch whilst Leon carried out his search of the small box room with about a million and one papers in it, she sighed inwardly and looked at her phone for the time, her boss would go mad if she didn't complete this mission on time.

"Can't you hurry it up?"

"Well, you could help me search you know." Leon replied mockingly.

Again she sighed, but out loud this time, and turned her back on the corridor pulling the door closed behind her.

"Don't get the wrong idea," She started as Leon raised an eyebrow, "If we have any intruders we'll hear them come in, and if they walk past this door they won't know we're here."

"Good plan." He remarked, flicking a golden lock from his eye and turning back to the papers at hand.

Shortly after Ada joined him in searching for documents, Leon yawned and took a seat on the floor, leaning up against a pile of books on biology and cell division. If he was truthful his arm hurt him badly, but he wouldn't admit it... to Ada.

"It's very laborious work looking through files." Ada commented, she too taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but it's necessary to help Nivans."

"Perhaps but I prefer the more direct approach." She smirked whilst toying with the zip on her boot.

"I would never have guessed." Leon laughed.

A small buzzing filled the room as a phone rang in Ada's pocket.

"Yes?" She answered dryly, Leon tried his best to hear what the other person was saying while trying to look uninterested and nonchalant. "Yes, I am... Okay, right away." And with that Leon saw her grit her teeth and flip the lid back down with one hand.

"I have to go." She spoke coldly getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Why?" Leon asked with an almost childlike innocents and sadness.

"I have work to do, I've already wasted enough time here."

Leon grimaced when he tried to move to escort her out, his shoulder pained him momentarily, seeing this Ada frowned deeply.

"You should take these." She said as she stooped down, placing a pack of painkillers into his hand. When she tried to get back up Leon grabbed her arm, causing her to fall into his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go..." He whispered huskily staring into her beautiful eyes, "I'm injured and probably won't make it." He joked.

Ada smiled and laughed sincerely.

"I doubt that Leon... But I really must go... But before I go, close your eyes." She said with a closed expression, blinking softly.

"If I close my eyes you'll be gone."

Although he didn't want too, Leon did as she asked and closed his eyes, burning the image of her leaning on his chest in his mind.

"I'm sorry in advance." Ada whispered in his ear, knowing that when he found out about her mission he'd be greatly disappointed and angry.

Leon cherished the moment whether or not he knew what Ada was sorry for, and was gobsmacked when he felt her lips on his.


	20. Chapter 20: Nothing On You

**Chapter 20: Nothing On You**

Jake's eyes opened slowly, a deep pain spread through his body as he tried to move; the impact had knocked him unconscious and sent him flying.

Where was everyone else?

He struggled to move the debris of metal pinned him against the floor, he twitched his toes in his boots to make sure he'd not broken anything, and moved his fingers too to find nothing out of place.

"Sh... Sherry?" He asked groggily, but nothing but the crackling of fire and electricity greeted him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get loose?" He muttered angrily trying to push himself up, to fall back again.

The weight was too much to shift.

A scream from far away was carried throughout the building, it sounded like Sherry.

A powerful surge of energy spurred deep within him at the very sound. Forcefully, and with strength he didn't know he had, he pushed himself up, sending the debris flying.

Standing, he took a lasting look behind him at the broken lift, making sure Chris wasn't buried under the rubble. After deciding he was alone, he crawled through the small hole in the crumpled door, and into a well lit cream painted corridor.

Instantly he grabbed his machine gun and began running in the direction the scream came from. A small blood trail made a path, and not knowing whose it was he picked up the pace, following it.

A small twinge came from his leg as he ran into a small lab, looking down he could see a piece of metal wedged into the back of his calf.

Slowing to a stop he bent down, grabbed the metal shrapnel and pulled it out with a horrid gurgle of blood. The pain made him grunt a little, while standing to his full height a chilling shuffle and moan came from behind him. Turning on the spot he saw that a half mutated zombie was crawling into the room using one arm.

Rapidly, Jake jumped into the air as the zombie lurched for his feet.

As he landed Jake brought the shrapnel from his own leg down and into the Zombies head, the sudden haemorrhage killed it instantly; bubbling into a sickening green liquid before sinking into the floor like it never existed.

He made a move for the next room, but the blood from his wound seemed to pour out, filling up his boot so that when he walked a horrid squelch followed him.

After a few steps, Jake realised that if he didn't clean and cover it, it could get infected, and not being Sherry, having her amazing healing powers he would have to do something about it.

Stopping again he reached into his pocket and brought out a large bandage and medical spray. Gritting his teeth he sprayed the medicine onto his leg and began wrapping it tightly.

A heavy sigh came from his mouth after kicking in a door that had the blood leading up to it, the vision of Sherry harmed, and abducted gripped and frightened him., when another scream came bounding through the rooms, jolting him from his thoughts to focus on the now.

As he continued his search and rescue, Jake wound up at a rusted door inside a boiler room.

Once he took his first steps into the dark dank room, he saw it was filled with small cocoons. They were up the walls, the decaying bookcases and over what looked like a chair; all of them glowing and fading every few seconds, and the blood trail continued through to the next room. An aged table, untouched by the tiny chrysalids sat at one end of the room with few papers on it, and although he knew he had to save Sherry the curiosity of the papers entranced him, beckoning him to look at their enigmatic pages.

The first page was just an introduction to the Chrysalid creatures that inhabited the room;

'...offspring of The Widow. At a certain time of day, the Widows in experimentation had come here, to "give birth" as it were. The litters of Mosqoths, of which some never hatched, were left in this well heated room to do as they pleased. Nevertheless, we have been keeping a distant check on them from the security tapes...'

As Jake finished reading the first two paragraphs of the first report, cracking came from behind him shortly followed by a small buzz.

Cursing to himself mentally, as he already knew what was coming he regretfully turned around.

A small clump of the cocoons had hatched from one side of the wall.

The newborn insects were thankfully the smaller kind, that him and Sherry encountered the first time around.

Nonetheless, they still looked as angry and as horrible as before.

Jake glanced to the blood trail and the ajar door, calculating the best way to reach it before the other diseased ridden bugs emerged, or before the hatched ones attacked.

Either way, there was no way out of this without a small fight, the bugs were too close to the door.

Cricking his neck, Jake smiled cockily and raised the machine gun, and let loose on the bugs, that instantaneously started flying straight en route for his face.

Bullets reign the room, the small cries of the annihilated bugs were followed by thuds as they hit the floor, once half the pack was down Jake knew he could make it to the door.

Quickly, he dashed to for it, sliding in and slamming it closed just in time.

The Mosqoths had been right on his tail, from what he gathered, as they had all flown into the door from the small bangs he heard.

Jake turned with a quick breath to find himself faced with a maze of corroding cages, a slight groan was heard from inside it, and another scream from not far away.

He was thankful he was closing in on the location he hoped Sherry was.

Turning his attention to the floor, the smeared blood again led him the correct way, turning and twisting through the confusing labyrinth of metal. Jake took the time to glance swiftly at all the enclosures as he passed, making damn sure there was nothing in them that would hinder his mission.

_'There's that noise again.' _He thought with a scowl, as the low moan became louder as he neared whatever it was, _'Almost sounds like a person.'_

The bloody path ended at a cell right by the door. Gripping his gun tightly while taking off the safety, a large breath he took large strides to the entrance.

It was an old fashioned prison cell camouflaged into the surrounding cages, one key was needed for the door, _'Or I could just shoot it out.'_ He mused, straining his eyes into the dark to make out what was making the odd sound.

An abrupt and excited moan came from the back of the cage with rattling chains, and a loud thud followed by a pained groan.

Squinting harder, Jake could just make out the silhouette of a person on the blooded floor. He was cautious about the form, because of not being able to distinguish it from human or undead.

Again an eager moan came from the thing, as if it were trying to say something, and another moan, but this time a frustrated one.

"Err... Do you need help?" Jake asked with a grimace, betraying his own mind as it shouted at him to leave and find Sherry.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmmm!" The person moaned, managing to wriggle into the light like a worm.

"Chris?!" Jake exclaimed seeing the BSAA uniform all bloodied, the short brown hair, huge muscles. " Get out the way, I'm gonna shoot the lock!"

Chris rolled slowly back into the darkness, and once he was sure Chris was a safe distance away he blew the lock out with one bullet. Kicking the door in with a loud crash of metal on concrete, Chris rolled back into view mumbling and moaning.

"Alright! Alright, already! Geez Redfield, gimmie a second." Jake huffed, as he took a large step over the door to aid his comrade.

Chris had been bound and gagged, and the wounds from what Jake believed the elevator crash weren't serious but, all this blood?

"Ah!" Chris gasped when Jake removed the gag from his mouth, "I didn't think you were going to stop."

"I wasn't." Jake smirked whilst taking a look at the handcuffs attached to Redfield and the wall.

"Typical." Chris muttered dejectedly.

"Hey, I didn't know it was you Jarhead I thought it was another J'avo."

A small click of the trigger, and bullets sprang Chris from his binds.

"This isn't good." Chris muttered once pushing himself from the floor and looking to his wrists, the silver cuffs were still on him.

"I could shoot them off." Jake smiled, "Though it could take off your hands."

Chris raised his eyebrows at Jake and shook his head.

"Right we need to get moving." Chris suggested, before Jake handed him two guns. "Thanks, didn't know you were so nice."

"Yeah well don't get used to it, I haven't forgotten you killed my father." Jake glowered, taking a step passed Chris.

"Jake, when you find out what he-"

"We don't have the time!" Jake shouted, eyes glinting in the light darkly.

"You're right, we need to find Piers."

Jake snorted.

"No, we need to find Sherry, screw Nivans."

"What?" Chris asked taken back, "We're here for Piers."

"So what! Sherry's missing, and those screams you keep hearing Redfield, I'm pretty damn sure their Sherry's! So when I say we need to find her, I mean it."

Chris stayed quiet, knowing that Jake was as adamant of finding Sherry as he himself was Piers.

"Fine." Chris murmured, limping after Jake as he moved out.

"You injured?" Jake asked over his shoulder, seeing the trail of blood Chris was leaving.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine."

Jake groaned out loud and sighed, turning on the spot, again reaching for a med spray and bandage.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to."

"Save it. We need to find Sherry." As Jake spoke he found it odd that the screams had stopped since him finding Chris. _'Almost.' _He frowned as a louder scream than before sounded.

* * *

"Jill!" Claire shouted as she came across Jill running down a corridor towards her, looking fraught.

At the sight of Claire, Jill broke down into fits of tears blubbering about sending Chris and the others to their deaths.

She'd not been able to fix the breaks in time, rushed to find a staircase to the crash site, and once she'd found it nobody was there, just a blood trail that led to an empty chamber.

She had been trying to find them ever since, as well as hearing the blood curdling screams.

Claire nodded and agreed with her about hearing them too, and once calming Jill down to her usual BSAA self, they started their own journey towards the fluctuating cries.

"What about Leon?" Jill asked suddenly looking around randomly. "Where's Leon?"

"We split up to cover more ground... I haven't seen or heard from him in almost 2 hours, but my guts telling me he's partnered up with Ada."

"Ada Wong?"

* * *

_ 'Shit, I'm coming Sherry!'_ Jake thought continually every time the screams reached the two men, which seemed to be every few seconds now.

Chris and himself had spoken of the incidents following the lift crash; Chris had been knocked out just as Jake had. He'd woken up just as an illustrious man locked the door to his cell, but his vision being blurry he didn't see who it was clearly.

"Jake, I'm going this way." Chris spoke suddenly when they came to a forked path.

Jake frowned not really understanding his words, his brain being focused on finding Sherry.

"I'll be fine." Chris smiled reassuringly, "I need to find Jill anyway, then I'll go after Piers. You go save Sherry and get yourselves out."

"Be... careful, alright Redfield?" Jake said through gritted teeth when an unknown feeling of brotherly love tightened in his chest. _'Geez Muller, you think you'd bonded with the man.'_ He thought shaking his head once Chris jogged off down the opposite corridor, and out of sight. _'Wanting to save Sherry is messing you up.'_

**_Chapter 21 is almost done - again, sorry its taking awhile to do Chapters... I've been busy working on my youtube videos and the next Fanfic after this one, which is coming to a close =(  
xXx_**


	21. Chapter 21: Sleeping With Lions

**Chapter 21: Sleeping With Lions**

This time the screams were more urgent and almost constant as Jake ran at full speed down the hallways, taking out the increasing number of J'avo as he went.

All of them were people of the safe house.

He tried not to think about it too much as it still saddened him deeply, and although all that hell at the safe house had only been a week or so ago, to Jake it felt like months.

So much had happened.

"Fuck! Off!" Jake roared as a barrage of mutated J'avo tried to stop him as he ran.

Those J'avo were not only from the safe house but youngsters; the teens he'd saved from a pack of Strelat's one muggy evening by an abandoned market place, he even remembered their names; Azar, Banu, Naheed, Pari, Yasmeen and Darya.

Yet again the screams brought him back from his memories and back to this nightmare.

Jake raised his gun once more and continued with his shooting as he ran until all of them were nothing but burning embers and didn't stop, he flew past them like a whirlwind, rocketing to the door where the screams were coming from.

"HELP! GET AWAY! OH GOD SOMEONE! PLEASE!..." The female voice screamed from the other side of the large metal door.

"SHERRY!" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs, hearing no reply he stood back and began kicking at the door.

"NO-!" Sherry's screams came again, even more urgent than before.

His kicks became increasingly more powerful, but only denting the door and not breaking it down.

"FUCK THIS!" He shouted angrily, aiming his shotgun at the lock-handle.

Pulling the trigger and leaving a huge gaping hole where it had been, he gave one final kick, and the door flew from its hinges backwards into the room.

"JAKE!" Sherry screamed tearfully.

Jake's eyes adjusted to the scene before him and anger flared inside him quicker than any wildfire, the left side of his face began to twitch as a dark crazed scowl patterned his features.

Sherry was strapped to an upstanding metal bed; much like the one they were both strapped to in the Underwater Facility half naked with a masked dark skinned man, nearly the same height as Sherry standing almost on top of her with his penis out, hard and ready to...

"Get... the fuck... away from her." Jake seethed darkly, his gun aimed at the masked man.

The man laughed crazily, his pristine white lab coat flapped at his calves gently from the air conditioning; his one hand grasped around his manhood pulling gently back and forth, it made Jake want to gag.

"Pretty little thing she is, Mr. Muller. A huge shame you never gave her the pleasure she deserves." The man pressed, still stroking himself grossly. "She enjoyed me fucking her like a whore." He continued, smiling beneath the mask. "The screams of pleasure echoed through the walls of this place."

"Jake! Help me!" Sherry cried helplessly, her eyes red as was her face. Jake could see small red scars here and there but pushed that to the back of his mind, for the time being.

"You raped her?" He asked the illusive scientist, the man nodded and laughed.

"No!" Sherry screamed through her tears.

"Exactly! No, she wanted it Muller. She begged me for it." He laughed again.

Jake's rage kept on building every second the bastard spoke, and watching the freak play with himself, as if Jake wasn't any danger to him made it all the more worse, let alone the thought of this crazed loon raping Sherry.  
He was going to self combust any second.

"Man, am I'm gonna bring you hell!" He roared, cocking the heavy gun in one hand.

"Hell? Ha! You really think it will be so easy?" The scientist laughed, again.

"Well, let's... find... out." Jake said through gritted teeth, pulling the trigger hard.

The scientist fell backwards with a huge hole in his chest, the lifeless body lay there a large puddle of blood materializing around his form.

"Jake!" Sherry cried hysterically from the table.

"Sherry!" Jake whispered softly and jogged to her side, her face stained with tears and blood that had been half washed from her tears.

"Jake... I... I..."

"Relax," He spoke softly, smoothing a hand over her cheek. "I'm here now." He kissed her on the forehead, before looking around for a release button.

Luckily, it was right next to her.

"Hold on Supergirl, I'll get you out."

A low buzz came from the table-machine, the metal clasps pinged loose and she fell to the floor. Jake fell to her side and pulled her into his arms, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this; crying hysterically, mentally tormented, holding onto him like he was air as she was taking her last breath, half naked and cold as ice to the touch.

He held her for the longest time not knowing the right words to say to make her feel better, holding her tight was all he could do.

"I... I'm... Cold, Jake." She whispered though her hiccups, Sherry felt him nod and look around the room.

Her trousers were hung on a hook by the door he'd come through.

"Hold tight, I'll go get your pants." He whispered gently, letting her slide to the frigidly cold floor.

Sherry couldn't feel her legs anymore, the mental and physical pain she'd endured from the elevator to this point was absurd.

"Here Supergirl." Jake spoke softly kneeling in front of her, holding her clothes out to her.

"I... Can't feel my legs... Can't put them on." She muttered under her breath, trying hard to stop herself from crying, and not looking Jake in the eye.

She wanted to tell Jake what had happened, but couldn't just yet she wasn't strong enough.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jake nodded understandingly, the pain in his chest too great to do or say anything else.

He struggled to put her black wet-look leggings on, and was amazed at how cold her legs and feet really were, it made him worry all the more.

"I'll try and find your boots." Jake suggested quickly when he'd dressed her.

"Don't leave me!" Sherry sobbed harder than before.

"I won't leave you Supergirl, I'm only gonna be over there." He smiled, standing with a small wince; his leg was hurting a little from the cold.

"You're hurt!" Sherry wept, looking at the floor.

Jake spun on the spot to see a small blood smear where he'd been kneeling.

"Only a small scrape." He winked trying to assure her. "I'm a tank, remember?"

* * *

"I'm ashamed of myself." Sherry whispered now feeling strong enough to talk, whilst the tears had ceased. She wasn't totally sure how long they'd sat there, him holding her stroking her back in silence.

"Why?"

"I led you into all this, and... myself."

"No you didn't Supergirl, I came here of my free will."

She shook her head, soft tears making way from her extremely sore eyes.

"Wh... What did he do to you?" Jake asked gingerly, his arms tightening around her, this was the question Sherry knew had been coming and was obviously racing around his mind. "What happened?"

"I... passed out like you and Chris when the elevator dropped, when I came to I was here. I asked him about you and Chris, he never gave me an answer... A little while later he left, after taking blood and hair samples." She sniffed, tightening her grip on him. "When he came back he gave me an injection that sedated me, to the point where I was barely conscience... That was when he took... my... My... Clothes off."

"Sherry... Did he?" Jake prayed the worst hadn't happened.

"No... You came just in time... Otherwise," Sherry looked to the vulgar corpse across the room. "He would have."

"But your screams." Jake pressed on, to hear Sherry burst into tears again.

"He... He... t... touched me..."

Jake was distraught for her, the woman he loved had been violated by a scumbag.

"I'm so sorry Sherry." He whispered into her hair, wishing he could take away all her pain and torture, one such as her should never have experienced all this.

"It... It will be okay. He didn't touch me there completely, but it was enough."

"We need to get out of here." Jake muttered looking towards the small staircase next to the dead man. "Do you feel okay to move, Supergirl?"

Sherry nodded slowly, beginning to rise on her shaky legs. Jake followed her holding her hips to keep her steady, as she was swaying on the spot. He held her hand tight giving her some sense of security before they made their move to leave, taking the door he from.

_**Should be posting the next chapter in the next couple of days, need to get my brain into gear and finish this one so I can start the next one properly XxX**_


	22. Chapter 22: The Truth

**Chapter 22: The Truth**

Leon knocked back the last remaining pills from received from Ada, he struggled to swallow them with no water, but hacking a little he pressed on.

His gut instinct was telling him he was getting closer to his main objective from the looks of the place; many empty labs with large water containers, surely Piers wasn't far off.

He couldn't help but think of Claire and of her well-being, they'd split up hours ago and with the luck he'd had he hoped she hadn't encountered any trouble.

A noise not far caught his attention, it was the sound of someone trying to break glass, but it wasn't going too well from the dull thuds.

Leon chose to grin and bear the pain and ran at full speed through the empty laboratories and into one large one where he skidded to a halt, not believing what he was seeing.

"Ada?" He asked confused, there she stood in all her beautiful glory at a glass chamber with an axe in hand, hammering away at the incredibly thick glass. It was only when Leon walked closer to her, did he realize Piers within.

Was she trying to get him out?

"L-Leon..." She stammered turning quickly and grabbing her gun pointing it at his head.

"What are you doing?"

She gave a half smile and shook her head.

"My job."

* * *

Their path was blocked a corridor down; some of the roof had caved in, and not having any other option Sherry and Jake double backed back to the room from before in total silence.

The ashes of the J'avo Jake killed still remained on the floor as they passed, once again making a pang in his heart, Sherry seemed to sense his unease and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Where did he go?" Jake blurted immediately when they walked into the lab, finding the scientist gone, and bloody footsteps leading down and out the stairwell.

"I thought you killed him." Sherry exclaimed worried, her eyes darted about the room for unseen foes and tightening her grip on Jake's hand.

"I did." He snorted, "But it's never as easy as that is it?"

"I... I guess not." Sherry sighed.

"Here Supergirl, take this." Jake told her, giving her his handgun with plenty of ammo, the two hadn't searched for her equipment since their intentions had been to leave.

Sherry nodded her thanks, when they took delicate steps across the room. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the metal bed and shudder. _'If Jake hadn't saved me...'_

"Come on." Jake whispered with a dark frown taking his first footstep down the blooded steps into the connecting room which turned out to be a medium sized prep room with many microscopes, microscope slides and blood samples in test tubes sitting in a rotating rack to keep the blood from congealing. Only a few computers occupied the room, one where the keyboard was askew and blood prints covered it.

Jake was curious about this, _'Why this computer specifically? _Letting go of Sherry's hand without thinking, he moved closer to the screen.

Varying programmes and graphs were on the screen some labelled S. Birkin and others P. Nivans.

The one labelled P. Nivans, was a simulation of Piers' body, rotating around in Vitruvian Man style. Small texts flashed up every now and then about what the temperature the chamber was and what it had to be, by the looks of it, it had to be exact otherwise it could threaten Piers' life.

"Well this isn't gonna be easy." Jake said aloud when Sherry appeared at his side holding her gun holsters. He looked at her questioningly to see her face lighting up as she put her arms through the straps. "You found your guns?"

Sherry smiled and handed Jake's gun back to him with a light kiss, she felt so much happier with her own arsenal. At first, she hadn't taken in what Jake had said or was looking at until she stopped and read the screens; some the G-Virus in her blood had been extracted in a fashion and been combined with the C-Virus, however there was another element to this new concoction Umbrella had been working on that she didn't know of.

Her hand hesitated toward the bloodied keyboard, tapping a few keys another screen popped up revealing a large DNA strand swirling around named Uroboros. She gasped recognizing the name.

"Wesker..." She whispered as her mind flashed back to the reports and files she'd read from the BSAA on Jake's father, and his last endeavors.

"What?" Jake snapped.

"That virus! The Uroboros, your father created it before... Before he died. The BSAA said it had been destroyed along with Albert Wesker in 2009, although they weren't one hundred percent sure other batches of the virus hadn't been hidden."

"And you're telling me that it's here?"

"Yes, it's here... They've been combining it with my DNA and the enhanced C-Virus."

"You've got to be joking!" Jake exclaimed.

Sherry shook her head and looked back to the screen, and pointed.

"You see they've been at this for awhile, from looking at the dates. They coincide with when we were captured in China." She stopped, and took hold of the mouse and clicked on a small tab. "They succeeded in making a new virus, and tested it... The attack on the safe house, that... that was their test."

Jake clenched his jaw tight and looked up at the ceiling.

"So it was the new virus they were infected with."

"Yes, though by the looks of it they weren't happy with the result of the outbreak."

"Very good Miss Birkin."

Sherry and Jake spun around quickly at the new voice; the scientist who Jake had supposedly killed was standing in another doorway not far from them. Jake growled and raised his gun, getting into his fighting stance at the same time. Sherry whimpered a little at the sight of the man, and took a step back, the man's wound had almost healed, only a small hole remained.

"I shot you, why aren't you dead?" Jake asked sharply, glancing to the small gash in his stomach.

"No, I wasn't happy with the test on your silly little safe house. The virus was not strong enough to produce a complete mutation, the only way to make the virus successful was to lure you here Sherry, you are the key." He laughed, "But you willingly wandered into my nest." The man continued as if Jake hadn't spoken at all. "The attack in the room with the Progenitor virus was meant to wound you enough to knock you out so we could grab you and bring you back here, to the lab... but with Muller's incessant will to survive and determination to protect you, it was trickier than planned. So we let you escape, knowing full well you'd return."

"So all this was planned?" Jake shouted as his anger began to rise.

"Piers!" Sherry shouted, her voice cracking slightly. "Why's Piers here?"

"Ah, Nivans. He is the foundation of the new virus."

"That doesn't explain anything, asshole" Jake retorted, only to be ignored again.

"And the Uroboros, was just a mere concept to see what would happen when we combined the virus' together, but unexpectedly it merged wonderfully with both, creating the virus you have already witnessed. Call it, a preview if you will."

"This asshole loves to talk." Jake muttered quietly to Sherry, before pulling the trigger of his gun shooting the Umbrella Scientist in the arm.

The man staggered backwards and laughed manically, proving he was a lunatic.

"Why is Sherry the key?!" Jake yelled, getting ready to pull the trigger again.

"D-d-do you ever shut up M-m-muller?" The man asked, a smile crept onto his face behind the mask he continued to wear, the blood from his arm poured out dying his already bloodied lab coat a dark red, his voice was almost familiar to Jake.

"Not really." Jake smirked, pulling the trigger again; this time missing as the Scientist dodged.

"Y-y-you really need to stop doing that boy, it almost hurts."

"So are you going to tell us why you want the G-Virus, and have Piers?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The man replied angrily, "We want to continue your father and Spencer's work! Making the superior race of humanity is our future! Humanity as it is, is pathetic and weak! Virus' and diseases lesser potent that any virus we have created kill people every day! We want to create stronger beings that are resilient to everything, with a superior intellect. That is the new way! These creatures that we have accidentally created are just a stepping stone to the perfection that will soon be! They were too feeble to take our enhancements, and deserve to rot in hell!"

"So you infected good innocent people, just to see if they were 'acceptable' for your superior race shit?" Jake asked infuriated, his hands trembling from rage.

The man nodded.

"You're father and Oswell Spencer's plan was perfection, but they didn't have the resources as I do to carry out the legacy. You Jake, you would be perfect for the superior race just like your father was. If you joined me, I could give you the power to survive!"

Sherry shook her head getting annoyed with the man who almost raped her, she'd had enough of his never-ending chitchat and raised her shotgun, but before she could pull the trigger Jake did.

For the second time the masked man flew backwards into a wall, blood splattering the test tube racks behind him, and his body fell to the floor; a second hole made just above the other one.

"I am nothing... like my father." Jake smirked, tilting his head cockily watching the smoke float from the end of the barrels, and with an irritated sigh he walked slowly over to the ragged lifeless body and removed the mask.

Jake had to gasp, the man before him was a face he knew too well.

"J... Jeeves?"

"Yes." The man smiled opening his eyes that glowed yellow and sat up as though he had no injuries. Quickly he grabbed the shotgun and slanted the long double barrels to his temples. His brown hands glided up the gun swiftly, his long fingers reaching for the trigger that Jake's still rested upon, and pulled hard with a coy smile.

**_Told you I had a good plan for Jeeves ;)_**  
**_Even I can't wait for my next chapter!_**  
**_More truth, deeper plots & deception ahead!_**

**_XxX_**


	23. Chapter 23: Trepidation & Regression

**Chapter 23: Trepidation & Regression**

The deafening shot sounded, echoing throughout all the connecting rooms, the glasses resounded with small chimes as Jeeves' head was split in half. It was a horrid sight to behold, even Sherry screamed a little and looked away quickly, a sick feeling beginning to rise in her gut.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake asked with confused annoyance, "I knew I never liked that guy."

"We need... to get to Piers, Jake." Sherry muttered with her eyes closed, anything was better than looking at a mutilated human corpse.

"Sure thing, Supergirl." Jake replied reloading his gun and jogging over to her.

Crunching behind them started as they began to leave for the next room, Jake sighed and grimaced, not wanting to turn around.

"Quickly Sherry!" Jake told her hurriedly, taking her hand and pulling her along, somehow already knowing what was happening behind them. The two made it half way across the room before Jake stopped suddenly.

"Go."

"What?" Sherry questioned her heart panging painfully.

"Keep going." Jake smiled, "Find the others and get out."

"I'm not leaving you!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Please Jake..." Sherry whispered closing her eyes.

He reached for her chin and gently brought her face level with his, so he could look into her beautiful blue orbs.

"You saved me Supergirl, now let me save you." He smiled, his eyes sparkling with determination.

Sherry gritted her teeth and forced herself to stop crying, and nodded, she could tell she wouldn't be able to change his mind this time. The love of her life stroked her face, then her hair before planting a deep soft kiss on her lips, showing how much he loved her. Sherry wished Jake would let her stay with him until the end, but there would be no arguing, not now.

Straggled footsteps reached Jake's sensitive ears as Jeeves got to his feet, obviously not wanting the two to leave.

The crunch of metal being sheared off reached him next, then something whizzing through the air made Jake's hairs stand on end. Quickly with his new ultra speed, he pushed Sherry and himself out of the way, just in time as a large wedge of aluminium flew passed and pierced into the wall.

"Jake!" Sherry screamed as another piece of metal flew through the air, and stuck into the wall next to the other, jutting out menacingly.

"Go!" Jake yelled, rolling away from her to the opposite side of the room. He could see the worry in her flushed face, and her mind racing quite evidently telling her to stay, he shook his head at her, and grimaced glancing to the figure in the door frame.

Sherry followed Jake's gaze to witness Jeeves doubling over backwards; his whole body contorting into a monstrous spider-like posture, they could hear every vertebrae in his spine crack under the pressure, as his head bonded back together.

"Sherry!" Jake shouted wide-eyed signalling her to go.

She hesitated for a second before rolling onto her front and grappling to her feet to speed out the room.

"Now it's just you and me, asshole." Jake smiled, swinging his knees to his chest, rolling back ever so slightly before rocketing his legs forwards, resulting in flicking himself forwards onto his feet.

Black vines sprang from Jeeves' abdomen as huge hideous red lesions appeared near the joints to his limbs, Jake had never seen anything like it before.

"What the hell are you?" Jake asked disgusted.

"The imminent future."

"Future? Funny you look like a retard to me Jeeves," Jake laughed. "Always have."

The man Jake once knew as Jeeves growled in aggravation at the demeaning words.

"My name is not Jeeves you bastard child!"

"Oh, sorry you make it sound as though I care." He shrugged relaxed with a devilish smile, before jumping out the way when a tentacle came flying his way. "Now, now that's how you play nicely." Jake muttered, reacting with gunfire.

"Play?! I'll show you play!"

Frowning Jake dodged to the side again, rolling onto his side keeping the firing going when more black tentacles soared towards his legs, fixed on wanting to drag him closer to the newly transformed man.

"You need to be quicker!" Jake laughed with a smirk, watching the black limbs snap off once hit with a few bullets.

"You believe that will stop me?"

Jake blinked slowly nodding with a sarcastic air, reloading his gun trying to provoke Jeeves' fury even further.

"Y-you... are sadly... m-m-mistaken" Jeeves replied, stumbling on his words like he used to when a hair-raising thrashing sound of blood came from his back, spiked vines emerged replacing the old ones. The spider-like legs he had acquired retracted into his body, cracking ribs as they went causing him to fall with a loud splat onto his stomach groaning.

"Doesn't look like I'm mistaken Jeeves." Jake commented amused, jumping to his feet furthering to anger the mutating man like he'd hoped.

"My name is not Jeeves!" The man grunted angrily struggling to his feet because of the new weight on his back.

Jake shrugged again unfazed but soon realized he was in more trouble than he first estimated; the large spiked feelers began to twirl, getting faster and faster until glass beakers and papers were thrown into the air and into the twister created.

The shock of Jeeves' new trick must have played on Jake's face because he heard the man's laughter as he too was taken into the powerful whirlwind, shielding him from all oncoming attacks.

"Oh, shit." Jake whispered under his breath, taking an even wider battle stance to thwart from being whipped up into the tornado, which was very difficult as it was growing by the second and the space in the room was diminishing rapidly.

Jake's gun gave out one powerful bullet after another, only to be swallowed up by the monstrous cyclone; not fazing it at all.

The ex-merc repeated the fire and reload plan over and over hoping it was having some effect on the creature, but to no prevail.

_'This is getting stupid!_' He thought angrily as he reloaded his last mag into his gun, finding it still had no effect.

"Fuck!" He shouted at the top of his lungs when the bullets ceased and a persistent unrelenting click resounded every time he put his finger on the trigger.

"When... will you get it, Muller... It's over."

Only for a split second Jake believed it true, but when a test tube full of white liquid swirled into the air and hit the spinning vines and exploded he thought differently; they slowed just faintly when the mixture collided.

_'Just maybe...' _He thought to himself hazily, when second nature kicked in and his hand reached for a nitrogen grenade.

Pulling the pin he threw it with haste, and dived for cover behind a chemical cabinet that had been knocked over in the commotion, a delicate sound of crystals forming quickly reached his ears after the explosion went off, the reverberating wind stopping suddenly. Jake cocked his head with a raised eyebrow, and popped his head up for a look; the vines and legs had frozen enough for Jeeves to stop moving, but unfortunately Jake could hear the cracking of the de-thawing process already.

"Th-th-this... w-w-won't... s-s-stop m-m-me!" The half frozen man stuttered, his eyes turning a bright shade of yellow as a tentacle broke loose from the ice and made a beeline for Jake.

"Tough luck asshole!" Jake shouted quickly, escaping the oncoming attack before disappearing through the door Sherry had not long ago, his plan was to find the others or some ammo before the bastard got loose and killed them all.

* * *

Sherry jogged gingerly through the rooms, gun in hand tightly, tears threatening her vision as she thought of Jake all alone getting hurt by that freak show scientist.

The thought of him being beaten to death just like in her dreams replayed over and over in her head as her feet carried her mindlessly through the labs, until she reached a new room unlike the others with glass chambers ranging in size.

Unexpectedly, she heard Leon's voice and a gun fire and ran towards it.

"Leon!" She hollered as she slid into the room with her gun raised, to see Ada standing over an injured Leon. "Drop your gun!" She shouted angrily.

"It's not what you think!" Leon replied quickly, looking to the dark headed woman who looked almost confused at his words.

"It doesn't look that way to me Leon." Sherry sustained with her gun held high.

"There was a J'avo in the room, Leon ducked as I shot it." Ada came back dryly, stepping back a few feet letting Leon get to his feet.

"I don't believe you." Sherry countered after seeing the axe in the woman's hand.

"Believe what you want," Ada replied again in her monotone voice, looking back a glass chamber. "I have this under control, so why don't you two go ahead and leave?"

"We aren't leaving without Piers, Ada." Leon shot back angrily.

Sherry watched the two and their body language, there was something underlying there that she didn't know.

Gunfire in the distance caught her attention, and her head snapped to the rooms she'd dashed through.

"Jake..." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"Jake?" Leon asked sounding worried, "Where is he?"

Sherry's face was blank as she turned to reply, her lips started to move without a voice, making her look like a fish out of water.

"Sherry?" Leon inquired more softly.

"He's battling with a the head of this project." Ada chirped with a sly smile.

"How do you know that?" Sherry asked flustered, receiving a nonchalant shrug back.

"Ada!" Leon shouted losing patients, and wanting more answers.

Ada was about to speak when a loud bang vibrated around the room when some of the ceiling fell through, and a door sprang open.

"Piers!" Chris shouted as he, Jill and Claire ran in looking flushed.

"Oh, isn't this a lovely reunion." Ada exclaimed dryly, her plans were now butchered if she didn't think of something soon.

"What are you doing here, Ada!" Chris shouted through gritted teeth, he also seeing the axe in her one hand, small cracks in Piers' chamber, and then Sherry pointing a gun to her head without Jake?

"As I've already said once, I'm doing my job." She glowered, not willing to give any more information away.

Claire looked around and frowned.

"Where's Jake?"

Ada sighed, not fancying repeating herself but instead raised her axe and took another swing at the glass chamber; causing another crack to appear along its surface.

"Stop!" Sherry shouted, running at Ada to stop, only she knowing what the consequences would be if Piers was released.

Both Claire and Jill raised their guns at Ada when she made a move to shoot Sherry, but an explosion went off in the distance making everyone stop, including Sherry.

"Jake!" She screamed and began running back towards the doorway simply to be knocked across the room by someone running in.

Ada took her chance to take another blow at the glass as everyone was distracted, and the glass chipped yet again causing another huge crack to appear.

"Stop right there, Ada!" Chris shouted letting his finger pull the trigger, intending on wounding her leg, but she expertly back flipped out the way with ease avoiding the lone bullet which soared passed her and into Piers' chamber.

"Chris!" Leon shouted, he didn't know where to look or what to do, Sherry was a crumpled pile on one side of the room, Chris was about to kill Ada to protect Piers, and Jill and Claire had ran to Sherry's side and the person who'd just ran in was Jake who looked angry and disorientated.

"What did you do!?" Claire shouted looking at Sherry's head that was bleeding from the blow to the wall.

"Sherry!" Jake shouted once he realized he'd knocked her flying.

"J... Jake?" She whispered shaking her head to rid the dizziness.

"Hey Supergirl." He smiled, holding out a hand to held her up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked groggily, holding her head that was already half healed.

"Err..." Jake started before a loud whipping and gust came from the door.

Everyone turned at the sound to see a downsized tornado moving into the room, causing everyone to move back to one half of the large room whilst the cyclone took up the other.

"Ah, what a nice sight to behold you're all here..." Jeeves spoke through the tornado, "And Ada Wong, how lovely to see you again."

Ada huffed dropping the axe and raised her gun with both hands, beginning to shoot wildly at the creature.

"What the hell is that?" Leon asked, opening fire too.

"Hell if I know." Jake replied, holding Sherry up.

"Guns won't harm it!" Jill shouted over the howling wind.

"Then how DO we kill it then?" Jake asked after requesting ammo.

"Thermal scope." Chris joined in as he changed to his shotgun.

"Very clever Redfield." The whirlwind spoke again as it began to slow to a stop revealing Jeeves in a half destroyed lab coat. "No wonder Wesker wanted you dead." He laughed.

"And who the hell are you?" Chris asked angrily.

"Jeeves!" Jake said in an amused tone with a cheery smile, the reception from his Asian friend was more than commendable, as he again sent one of the vicious vines his direction, to miss entirely due to rage.

"When will you learn to shut your mouth, Muller?"

Jake smirked cockily and open fired upon the man now in his more human form.

"You're wasting your time." Jeeves smiled. "I have the new virus within me, thanks to your... friends." He gestured to Sherry and Piers, "I am unstoppable."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Chris asked through gritted teeth, Jake looked suddenly to him and frowned wondering if he meant his father.

"Albert Wesker's efforts were admirable! He would have succeeded in his plans if it weren't for you!" Jeeves spat, just as a shrill sound came from his throat; longer spikes peaked from the previous ones, as the man mutated again into a more ferocious looking beast. "You see like Derek Simmons I can mutate without hesitation, constantly forming into a more perfect being every... single... time."

"Just shut the fuck up Jeeves, you're really starting to bother me." Jake fumed, looking to Chris who looked back just as angrily, nodding to one another.

The two set into motion as the silent words sunk in; Jake took point with his machine gun blaring as Chris backed him up with the sharp crack of his shotgun.

Leon soon followed with his dual handguns, which Sherry and Claire also proceeded with their own, all their faces contorted in concentration.

Ada frowned knowing that if she didn't help her mission would be pointless, and her boss would have her head, so reaching for her infamous crossbow she began to fire upon the creature too.

Jill backed up into a corner of the room, keeping out of the mayhem for now in wait for the opportune moment to fire with her thermal scoped rifle.

Jeeves shook his head and cricked his neck at the same time, just as the vines on his back began to swirl at top speed; again his body disappearing into the whirlwind magically.

"You sure we can beat this son of a bitch?" Jake asked to the side at Chris.

"Damn sure," Chris squinting and gritting his teeth, once the two neared the cyclone. "Me and Jill fought something similar in the desert."

"Right." Jake snorted half-heartedly, this bastard was going down no matter what, after all he did when Jake was at the safe house; running around after him obviously trying to postpone his search and rescue missions, to finding out he caused the outbreak, and to hurting and almost raping Sherry - his anger raised two fold.

"Jake!" Chris shouted when Jake began to jog at the whirlwind., "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm gonna kill this bastard!" His seethed through clenched teeth, leaping into the gust like a mad man, his temper getting the better of him.

"JILL!" Chris shouted apprehensively over his shoulder, to see her nod slightly.

Jill hesitated pulling the trigger after finding the glowing spot on Jeeves' arms because Jake was very close to the site after somehow escaping harm from the ongoing tornado, she could see him beating away at the man's face through the scope, and very thankful he was safe-ish.

"This isn't going to be easy, Chris! Jake's right next to the vulnerable spots!" Jill shouted grimacing, every time she caught a glimpse of a glowing boil Jake would be whipped over it, as if the man knew where she was aiming and using Jake to protect himself.

"Shoot!" Jake shouted over the wind, "Just shoot!"

"NO!" Sherry shouted loudly, looking back to Jill who knelt like a statue, battling with her conscious, Sherry's words and Jake's.

Jill shook her head and apologized quietly to Sherry, pulling the trigger and taking a perfect shot to the creature's arm.

The cyclone slowed after Jeeves' arm was blown off, and Jake was thrown out, doing a summersault through the air to land perfectly on his feet with a grin on his face.

"Good shot miss Jarhead."

"Thanks." She commented over the gunfire with a frown, still trained on the other weak spots.

"A minor setback." Jeeves commented when all his vines stopped and retracted, he looked almost normal again, except for the missing arm and blood splatterings.

Everyone ceased fire and reloaded, watching the man carefully.

"You giving up, asshole?" Jake inquired.

"Jake..." Sherry started as she appeared at his side, "His arm! Look!"

"I told you it wouldn't be easy Muller." Jeeves laughed as his arm was re-growing.

"Oh shit!" Jake exclaimed again, awed by the regeneration.

"Don't be put off by it Jake." Leon remarked from behind, "This is going to be a breeze compared to Nemesis, right Jill?" He laughed.

"Project Nemesis?" Jeeves repeated, "Oh please! I am much stronger than that prototype." Jeeves raged, anger building again.

He was almost as hot-headed as Jake, Sherry thought in a split second.

Claire frowned having enough of this man's drivel, much like everyone else had and silently swapped her handgun for a much more powerful weapon she'd received from her brother just before entering the room.

The huge grenade launcher sat in her hands, and a deathly expression was transfixed on her face.

Sherry was the only one to notice her sudden change in artillery when she looked over her shoulder briefly, and Claire wasn't going to warn anyone when she fired; the problem was Chris, Jake and herself was in the blast radius.

Sherry's eyes widened when she saw Claire's finger pulling the trigger, somehow she managed to launch herself at Jake who pushed Chris to the floor, all three of them being spared from their deaths.


	24. Chapter 24: Two Sides of Evil

**Chapter 24: Two Sides of Evil**

The grenade shot across the room and landed slap-bang in Jeeves' face, but with the ever mutating of his body and the virus becoming stronger it didn't wound him a great deal, only a few cuts and scrapes, and they were already healing when the dust cleared.

Seeing this Claire growled in frustration and sent another two grenades in his direction; the first one hitting in the same place the first had, and the second missing completely; plummeting into a large metal cabinet which exploded sending huge chunks of charred metal everywhere.

Luckily, the flying fragments missed the entire party as they all ducked and jumped out of the dangerous path. However, the same couldn't be said for Piers' chamber as one of the larger pieces collided into the center of the glass, shattering it to pieces.

Glass and water spread everywhere covering the three closest the chamber, and finally Piers was free of his glass confines and almost fell to the floor if Chris hadn't forcefully pushed himself in the way.

Jeeves screamed in Arabic at the sight of Piers out of his prison, only Jake and Sherry knowing why, but now was not the time to tell of the imminent dangers.

"What have you done! You stupid girl!" Jeeves continued, "That man will die out of his controlled environment!"

"What!?" Chris shouted back worried.

"You will pay!" Jeeves shrieked his body contorting again and doubling in size to a colossal height, black tentacles from the _Uroboros_ began to grow and tangle around his form a lot like it had Wesker before he died, and a large red eye appeared on his shoulder like William Birkin's; making Sherry shudder uncontrollably, and with the regenerative effects of the combined G & C-virus' the creature before them was almost unstoppable.

Chris gritted his teeth at the sight, having a small flash back of the volcano from three years ago, he looked so much like Albert with all the tentacles.

At the sight of Jeeves' resemblance to her father Sherry's legs gave in as she tried to stand and dropped to the floor, she felt someone rush to her aid but was too paralyzed with the terrifying memories of her father to comprehend what was happening.

"Sherry! Sherry!" Jake shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking. "What's wrong with her?" He asked openly, looking more to Claire for answers.

"Her father... he-he..."

"William Birkin's mutation looked like that." Leon spoke up, completing the sentence.

Jake grimaced looking back to Jeeves, the black vines continued to writhe around his body progressing to get bigger. Next, he looked to Chris who was dragging the still unconscious Piers to the back of the room, Jill was running to Sherry's other side to get her out the way whilst Claire reloaded the massive grenade launcher, and Leon and Ada were stood side by side ready to shoot.

Getting to his feet Jake laughed sarcastically, if this guy said he could transform at will and into anything he desired, this mutation was done on purpose to cause some emotional torment for the group, and it was working.

"You know Jeeves? You're a real asshole."

The dark skinned man smiled from behind the tentacles and laughed darkly, his plan was working they were about to fall apart.

Leon and Ada nodded at each other, their silent words echoing around the room and everyone who wasn't unconscious or having a mental break down raised their guns and launching every bullet they had left.

Black tentacles and ooze splattered everywhere, but as soon as one vine was destroyed another took its place. The giant red eye rolled around in its newly formed socket glancing at everything but lingered on Sherry every now and then.

The CGT-03 Jeeves thrust one tentacle covered arm into the air at Jill and Claire who stood next to one another at the left of the room; Jill managed to jump like a skipping rope pro, but unfortunately landed as the vine arm went slithering back to its master, resulting in knocking her over, causing her head to smack onto the tiled floor.

Claire wasn't as lucky, and was slammed into the wall immediately passing out after impact, and her body fell limply to the floor like a ragdoll.

Jill sat up groggily to feel a body push behind her letting her rest on their chest. On impulse her hand reached to the back of her head to feel a warm liquid welcome her finger tips, she kicked herself mentally for not being quick enough, and looked over to Claire who was no longer at her side, and being aided by Leon a little further away.

Sherry could see the panorama before her, but her limbs wouldn't allow her to move not with the trepidation plaguing her mind.

Leon did his best to patch up Claire's wounds on her head with pieces of his ripped blouse, and was shocked to feel something sliding around his waist when he'd almost finished, looking down a slimey tentacle had wrapped itself around him. From the corner of his eye he could see Jake battling tooth and nail with four flailing vines as Ada was back flipping out the way as others set out for her.

Things were looking bleak, for all of them.

Grabbing his knife, Leon began to slash at the thick feeler hoping for release, to be disappointed when each time the knife was retracted to be brought down again, it was already regenerated.

Jake quickly glanced behind him to see if everyone was alright, but found it was an act to be regretted as the tentacles took advantage of his lost concentration and hit him in the chest, pushing him to the floor.

He sighed deeply at his blunder and got to his feet, it felt like they were all falling apart, especially now he was making slip ups and if they didn't pull together soon they were all screwed.

Chris looked reluctantly to Piers who he'd propped up in a corner as he pushed forwards with his attack, if this Jeeves was correct and Piers' life was in danger what could they do to save him? He thought of how Piers had saved him all those months ago and found the strength he needed to jump start his brain into speedily working through the problem in search of the solution.

Jake was tossed aside yet again as his mind wandered to Sherry, he was worried about her mental state, she hadn't moved or spoken for the entire battle. He shook his head refusing to go down without a fight and jumped back onto his feet, at least he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt as much as he did the others.

"Your efforts are futile, just give up." Jeeves growled from beneath his mutation, the obstinate Jake and his will to survive and protect infuriated him more and more by the minute.

He wanted this man dead, whether he be the great Wesker's son or not!

"Give up?" Jake re-questioned with a cocky smile, "Never."

Another deep growl emitted from the creatures throat in response angrily seizing a metal cabinet and throwing it in Jake's direction.

Thankful for his C-virus adaptations he cleanly ducked, missing the assault completely, and let it crash clumsily into the neighbouring wall. Jake wasn't so lucky the second time when a larger cabinet was hurled, and wailed into him like a tonne of bricks, and he too was tossed backwards into Ada.

That was it, everyone was either apprehended, hurt, or otherwise.

This was the end.

Jake and Ada were both lying downwards folded on top of one another, nobody could tell if they were dead or alive.

Chris was shaking Sherry to get her act together as they were the only ones not impeded by this Jeeves. Jill was still out of it from her injury, as was Claire, and Leon was still wrapped in the vines desperate for freedom.

Chaos truly rained in the room, the mutated Jeeves laughed full throated at this and let Leon go but not without a final strike to his chest to knock him off his feet also.

Leon groaned at the pain through his chest, hearing something crack from within, obviously a rib. He heard shuffling of feet and an unfamiliar voice speaking from across the room, and being on his back he couldn't see.

Vigorous blue flashes came and went like lightening, as did a scream of pain, rolling over onto his side he saw a man half mutated in a BSAA uniform standing near Chris shooting electricity from his arm. Leon saw the look on Chris' face; it was a look of disbelief along with relief, Piers was alive but if the man's words were true, how long for?

"Hold... on... Captain!" Piers murmured through the bursts of energy shot at the creature, before charging and shooting a large burst.

Jake jerked up when the wailing of the creature echoed around the room, and pushed himself off Ada looking around to see the other Jarhead electrifying Jeeves.

"What? How did he?" Jake whispered frowning, watching Jeeves' tentacles melt from around him, and the large eye retract back, revealing a tattered and very war torn body; Jeeves shrunk back to his usual size, and collapsed onto the floor with ragged eerie breathing.

"You... you!" He pointed with all the strength he had to Piers who also looked war torn, "You will die out of that chamber..." His breaths became more ragged, "I have preserved your life Nivans... Is this the way you shall thank your protector and saviour?" He raged with all his remaining strength.

Piers shook his head and smiled, although it was difficult with the mutation ever growing.

"That man... there..." He pointed to Chris, "He is my saviour, not you!" He panted feeling the rage and energy building in his arm.

"Lucky for you it will all be over soon." Jeeves said as he rose to his feet, and began his next mutation.

"Not yet!" Piers roared and let the electricity loose.

The room was a glow with light blue light, everyone shielded their eyes from the powerful rays protruding from Piers.

After, came an extremely loud howl from the enemy who was overwhelmed by the attack, and was being destroyed by it.

As soon as the electric had come, it was gone again and Piers was gasping for breath, Chris jumped to his side and put a strong arm around his back to help him stand.

"It... is over." Jeeves cried with literal tears.

"Told you so asshole." Jake whispered as he neared the crumpled man, raising his gun to his head. "So long Jeeves. Best wishes and all that shit." He smiled, pulling the trigger.

"Piers!" Chris said attentively looking at the soldiers face and smiling with a glow he hadn't had since the incident. "Are you alright?"

"Captain!" He replied in his strongest voice and attempted to salute, but failed and growled in frustration. It was obvious he was exhausted.

"There's no need for that." Chris smiled, "I'm just happy to have you back." Piers didn't respond, Chris assuming his energy levels were low after defeating that man left and him in silence looking towards the others.

"Claire! Claire! Wake up!" Leon exclaimed to her lifeless form, tapping her cheek lightly.

"Keep away!" She screamed not identifying Leon straight away.

"Hey, hey it's me Leon."

"Leon!" She whispered and smiled as her eyes adjusted to focus on his handsome face. Claire pushed herself from the ground to hug him but soon found a sudden queasiness and pain when she moved. "My head..."

"You took quite a very nasty hit to your head." He smiled with a frown, "You not remember?"

Claire shook her head at his answer and gestured to the body on the far side of the room.

Jake was talking to Sherry in a quiet voice away from the others, not listening to anything they were saying.

"Are you alright Supergirl?"

"I... I'm so sorry Jake. He looked so much like my father... I just... froze."

"It's alright." He smiled touching her cheek tenderly. "I'm here."

Sherry smiled and leaped into his arms and embraced him as tight as she could, he was amazing, she didn't know what she would do without him.

"Piers!" Chris shouted getting everyone's attention as Piers collapsed.

"Captain... the virus... it's spreading too fast. He was right, I will d... die." He gasped before falling unconscious, the happy glow faded from Chris' face as he rested Piers down flat.

"He's alive and breathing," Jill told her partner once she'd crawled to his side and took Piers' pulse. "But, he has a terrible fever... The virus is spreading... You know..." She stopped unable to continue, they all knew what Chris would have to do.

Not long after, a small group of the party decided to leave Chris and Jill to look after Piers whilst they went to investigate Jeeves' body.

"He was infected with the new virus?" Leon asked, looking down at the horribly mutilated body before them.

Jake and Sherry nodded silently.

"So Ada, are you going to tell us just who the hell he was?" Leon asked sending his anger towards her, who just smirked coyly and looked away to the sleeping Piers.

"Taaj Anjum... He was the newly appointed leader and heir to the Family, he took over Carla's research after she passed away. He was one of her understudies before she was reborn as Ada Wong. He was a very impressionable young man when he met your father Jake." She smiled and huffed under her breath a little. "He was corrupted soon after, and went undercover for Umbrella."

"Just like you." A gruff voice spoke from behind them all.

Ada spun on the spot, knowing the voice all too well.

"Alex?" Ada asked baffled, it was her boss.

**_*Next Chapter is the last! OOO-ERRRR!*  
I hope everyone is enjoying this, this was an intense chapter to write!_**


	25. Chapter 25: The End Of The Beginning

**Chapter 25: The End Of The Beginning**

Everyone around the room stopped and stared at the man with the northern European accent, entering from the blown doorway which Chris had entered from.

His long hair was dark brown verging on being black and stood proudly at around 6ft2 from what Jake could tell as he wasn't much taller than himself. His eyes were a piercing green, and skin a milky white tinted with a little brown from sun exposure.

The man's clothing was similar to Wesker's Chris thought, having been in all black, but he was a lot more gothic.

Alex's trousers were tight fitting leather, showing off his well toned legs that were tucked into large military boots that ended at his knees, with many buckles.

On his upper half he wore a very dark plum coloured shirt that was open two or three buttons down; showing off his hairless muscled chest, and his coat was a velvet trench in military style.

He was quite handsome; a pretty boy, considering who and what he was.

Immediately Jake grabbed his gun and raised it, smirking.

"Who are you? Dracula?"

Ada smiled and shook her head.

"He is your-" Ada started to be silenced with a raised hand by this new character.

"Uncle, of sorts."

"My... Uncle?" Jake scoffed, looking briefly to Sherry who was as lost as everyone else.

The gothic man looked to Chris and smiled, his teeth were perfectly straight and white, he blinked softly and flicked a stray strand of dark hair from his face before speaking.

"I am Alex Wesker." He waited as sharp intakes of breaths echoed around the room, "I was Albert's surrogate brother... You know of me, do you not Chris? Jill?"

The two were stunned, they had heard of one other remaining Wesker child, but he had stayed hidden for so long they believed him dead.

"Surrogate... brother?" Jake asked sarcastically, though he was curious.

"Your Father and I were part of Umbrella's Project W. Oswell Spencer wanted to create-"  
"Yeah, yeah superior race and all that shit. I've heard of it." Jake interrupted, causing Alex to smile.

"Miss Wong was correct, you do have a very feisty personality. You are..." He sighed lightly and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, "Defiantly Albert's son."

"Well no shit!" Jake replied tightening his grip around the gun he held.

"Alex... What are you doing here?" Ada spoke up from beside Leon.

The Wesker child laughed in his Scandinavian accent and looked pitifully at her.

"With Kennedy running around, I knew you wouldn't be able to finish the job... So here I am! Doing it myself, like you suggested." He glowered, eyes turning a menacing red before flashing back to green. "I knew you would fail, pitiful creature! Romancing with him! When there are more important things to be doing." He spat looking darkly at Leon.

"I wasn't going to fail you." Ada sighed in her usual monotone voice, "You were the one who ordered me to watch over Jake and Sherry."

"That was part of your job Wong... not him." Alex laughed.

"The two were fine, if you hadn't ordered me to protect them your job would have been done a lot quicker."

"You know why I need them alive." Alex whispered as he took long strides over to her. "Besides! They were not fine, as you were cavorting around with Kennedy, Miss Birkin was hurt." He got closer to Ada, to the point they were almost nose to nose. "You didn't complete your mission in any way, shape, or form. You know the consequences Ada."

For the first time in Leon's life and knowing Ada he had never seen her looked scared before, but as soon as it came it was gone and a childish smile emerged.

"I do Alex, only too well." She smiled letting it fade into a dark scowl, "But I did my job. If you'd let me carry on, I would have gotten what you wanted. Haven't I always?"

Alex smiled and laughed full throated before looking to Sherry and smiling again.

"I know you Ada, I trained you. Your love for Leon will always hold you back when he is near. You almost died in China by Simmons, because of him."

Ada looked away from everyone and down to the floor, as much as she hated it, it was the truth.

"Look asshole, I've had enough of your-"

"Mmm..." Alex smiled to Sherry, "You smell like cherries. I can see why he likes you." A dark grin passed his face as he waltz passed Ada on route to Piers. "You gave us all a very good show earlier."

Leon snarled having caught Jake and Sherry's performance too, and stepped backwards away from the man.

Sherry gulped and turned a bright shade of red, whoever this man was she didn't like him.

"Hey!" Chris started as the man put a hand on Piers' forehead, "Get away from him!"

"Not to worry dear Chris, I won't harm him."

"Yet." Ada commented with an amused smile.

"That's it!" Jill reared holding a gun up, aiming at the man's head. "Step away now, or I swear I will blow your god damn brains out!"

Alex sighed and shook his head, and in a flash he was standing in front of Jill, and placed one hand around the long barrel of her rifle, his eyes glowed bright green and bent the barrel upwards to the ceiling.

Jill gasped in shock at the sudden sight of him before her, then at her twisted rifle, which was now useless.

"He moved just like... like Albert." Jill commented, stunned.

Alex smirked and looked towards the floor, again diving his hands into his pockets, looking like a naughty school boy.

"I have Ada to thank for that."

"Ada?" Leon asked quietly, feeling somewhat betrayed, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, she has been nothing short of marvellous over the years. All the virus' produced by Umbrella and all the other subordinate companies, she has obtained for me to continue my ground breaking research." Alex smiled proudly, "My Organization has stolen every one of Albert's research, and improved it tenfold."

"Organization?" Leon asked, he knew he'd heard of that somewhere before.

"I feel I have said too much." Alex pondered aloud before his eyes turned red and looked to Ada. "Nevertheless, this conversation is beginning to bore me. I need the new C, that is why I'm here."

Jake growled deeply, his Uncle was there to steal Piers; the new strain of C.

"Well you aren't getting it." Jake smiled and took steps to cover Piers. Out the corner of his eye he saw Chris frown not understanding what the underlying problems were. "Explain Sherry."

"Piers has the new C, Chris... This man wants to take Piers." She told like Jake had said.

"Hmph, thank you for ruining the mystery Miss Birkin." Alex huffed shaking his head, "The man before you does contain the new strain of C, if I am not mistaken Chris he injected himself to save you, and now he is out of the controlled environment Taaj created he will die." He smiled coyly.

"And let me guess," Jake started. "You have an environment just like it in your lab, to save him, right?"

Alex smiled and nodded.

"You have seen right through me Jake. Yes I do have a very similar confinement for Mr. Nivans, otherwise he will die and the virus along with him. Unfortunately, I cannot have that."

Chris gritted his teeth and looked to Piers whose veins were getting darker by the second, as the mutation was running amok throughout his body.

"Why does it have to be a controlled environment?" Chris asked angrily.

"It's fairly simple, at a low temperature the Virus does not mutate at a high level, therein slowing down the process and maintaining the subject for longer." Alex smiled sadly. "I know you don't want Piers to die Chris, and I know you don't want him coming with me... But you cannot have it all ways, so choose! He dies here or survives for a little longer with me."

"Either way Piers dies!" Sherry shouted, "And if he goes with you, you'll extract the virus and make it stronger."

"There are no grantees it will be stronger, my Cherie."

In silence everyone looked to Chris, this really wasn't a matter for anyone else to decide, it was his.

"Chris?" Sherry called from across the room.

"I would rather him die in my care." Chris spoke up, "Even if he does turn into one of those monsters, I would rather kill him myself than him die by your hands." Every word was spoken with the upmost respect and pride, notable as the Captain he was.

Alex smiled darkly and laughed in the same manner, he was amused by the man who had killed his brother not so long ago.

"Redfield, how do you think you would stop me?"

Jake gritted his teeth and went in to intercept Chris' words.

"In every way we can, asshole."

A chorus of 'we will' swept through the room.

"Even you Ada?" Alex asked with a frown, receiving a curt nod. "After all these years, you decide to go against me to throw your lot in with them?"

"You need to learn that I will never play by the rules."

"Damn right!" Jake hollered with a frown and pulled the trigger on his handgun.

Alex flew out the guns harmful path towards Piers, in the blink of an eye he was holding what looked like a syringe and lurched it in to the unconscious man.

Sherry also raised her gun and fired at the man, but it was too late he had already stole the sample and fled towards one of the doors for escape.

"Until the next time, Ada." The man winked and vanished, his super human speed giving him the advantage.

"Shit!" Chris cursed loudly looking towards his downed comrade, and how his appearance was changing quicker than before.

"The sample he took wasn't big enough for him to adapt it." Ada explained monotone, "He needed the whole body to experiment on this time."

"There isn't time for this." Sherry snapped from beside Claire, "We need to get out of here."

"That will be tough considering Nivans' state." Ada replied calmly, "He doesn't have much time left, it's better to put him out of his misery before he turns."

"I know that." Chris bellowed, "Everyone leave."

"Chris?" The two women closest his heart started.

"I will follow... I just..."

Everyone nodded in silent understanding and made way to the closest door, arms wrapped around the injured to help them leave.

"He'll be fine." Jake whispered to Sherry as they left, he could tell she was tense and upset. "Piers was a good man, but nothing can stop the mutation... You know that."

She nodded silently and held his hand tightly.

* * *

"Captain?" Piers croaked eyes closed, with the last of his remaining humanity.

"I'm here Piers." Chris hushed kneeling next to him and holding his human hand.

"I... I'm sorry for what's happened... and... all you've gone through... But... Please... Shoot me while... I'm... Still... Human... I don't want... to die... As one of... those... things."

"Piers." Chris whispered shaking his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Please... Captain!" The man shrieked with all his might as pain surged throughout his entire body.

"I'm sorry... Piers." Chris whispered again, as he squeezed the man's fragile hand in one last shot at showing his love for the brother and comrade he was about to lose. "You will always be remembered as the brave soldier you are." He said sternly, tears wisping down his rugged face.

"Thank you... Captain." Piers murmured with a delighted smile and lay there deathly still for end.

* * *

A single shot rang throughout the halls in the lower facility, and the whole party including Ada looked downwards in sadness. Small tears began to pour from her eyes as she remembered how Piers had saved Jake and herself so many months ago, a true tragedy.

It had been almost a week since that incident, and now that she sat with Hunnigan in her office at the DSO re-telling the drama and horror, she realized how much she loved Jake and the others.

Hunnigan had given Jake, Leon and Sherry time off to recover from the hell they had endured in the Middle East once they returned, and even though they had all disobeyed orders they were congratulated on their efforts and able to keep their jobs.

Sherry sighed as she sat back into her seat, the black car she'd owned for a long time, and looked over to the passenger seat to see Jake looking pensively at her.

"Was she tough on you?" He asked with a smirk.

Sherry shook her head and started up the car, her mind was riddled with the next task at hand.

"You're worrying about it already, aren't you?"

"You know me, Jake." She smiled at him, "I always worry."

Jake nodded also smiling and settled down into his chair to let her drive without hassle.

He stared out the window for the entire ride back to her apartment, it was the first time he'd ever been to 'Proper America'; the place was packed with hustle and bustle of people in their normal everyday lives; almost naive to the risk of another outbreak like China or Raccoon.

Soon he started to muse in his head about how nice it would be to have a life without a worry or care, at that moment he realized it was fate that had brought them together, all of them: Claire, Sherry, Leon, Chris, Jill, Helena, Piers, even Ada.

They were the ones who were made to protect the world from hellish creatures brought about by his very Father and the other remnant companies of his demise. They were there to protect this primitive way and balance of life, it made him smile proudly.

"Thank you." He whispered to the window.

"What?" Sherry spoke in a soft voice, confused at his words.

"You made me realize how strong I can be... Even at my weakest, you made me a better person. Thank you Sherry... Thank you for making me fight for the right cause, for making me fall in love with you, now I have something real to fight for."

Sherry slammed on the breaks and looked at him.

Jake frowned and looked in the side mirror for on coming vehicles, thankful it was a desolate road. He was about to spout his mouth off but she spoke first.

"I love you Jake." Sherry whispered as happy tears rolled down her face, her hands going to cup his cheeks and pull him into a sweet kiss.

"As the world crumbles, you'll be in my arms, right?" He smiled back, she nodding.

"Our next Chapter?" Sherry smiled.

"Alex Wesker." Jake smirked.

_**- So that is the end, for now - I will post this story as COMPLETED, but I've left it open to keep going if you guys want it... If you do! I'll try to make it more Sherry and Jake based, because I feel as though it's went away from that. Enough of my rambling! Please enjoy the story completed ;) If you want more review and tell me! Thank you for your support xXxXx**_


	26. Chapter 26: Just A New Day

**Pitchblack Part 2**

**Chapter 26: Just A New Day**

A dark scowl creased his clean shaved face as he struggled not to scratch the constant tickle being created from the tailored suit he wore watching as the men and women cavorted about the lavish rooms.

He didn't understand why he was there, nobody knew who he was accept the usual gang; who were nowhere to be seen, in fact nobody could know who he was, which gave him a great idea. His trademark smirk blazed on his face and the glint of genius in his eyes, he made his way to the door at blinding speed, he almost made it to the front door when a vice like grip held onto his wrist pulling him back into the main building before he could protest.

"Where do you think you are going, Mr. Muller?" Hunnigan asked angrily, receiving a cold shrug from Jake, she then shook her head and walked away, leaving him in the empty conference room.

There was no way of leaving, obviously.

Standing in the empty room he felt like a mannequin in a shop window, swiftly deciding upon finding the bar after suppressing his thoughts. _'Might make things more interesting.'_, he continued to think glumly, and for the second time began pushing his way through the finely dressed to a perfect high-end oak bar with a French bar tender flinging a dishcloth over his shoulder.

"Err… Jack Daniel's on the rocks…" He answered finally, after deciphering the man's words. _'God damn fabric!'_ Jake thought enraged as the wooly material rubbed against his bum cheeks, agonizing his already itchy parts.

His face contorted into a pre-sneeze, and nodded to the bar man in thanks as he set the drink down before him. Cautiously, Jake looked behind him to see if anyone was looking, _'All clear'_ he mused smugly, before reaching down to the itch and the other to the glass of liquor.

The itch was getting more and more irritating, driving him mad! In one swift movement his fingers made contact with the rough trouser material, his skin just below it, fingers twitching to the problem he managed one stroke when his hand were slapped away, causing him to choke on the whiskey and spit it everywhere.

He didn't even have time to put his glass down, wipe his face, or catch a glimpse of who was dragging him, he was too busy concentrating on not tripping over his own feet.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a damn minute!" He roared making a few people turn their heads, I mean he was hopping out the room on one foot.

The people started to thin and he felt the cool night air and light rain on his face, the person dragging him slowed down letting him regain control over his feet.

"Sherry?!"

"Shh!" Came her response, as she continued to drag him further into the darkness around to the back of the marble building and into a small crevice in the wall.

"Sherry!" Jake whispered, "What are you doing?" He muttered in an even lower tone poking his head out to look at the surroundings, which was difficult considering she was pushing him backwards all the time.

"I just wanted to… You know…" She smiled seductively and pressed her lips to his, her hands wandering up his chest, slowly rubbing as she went. All Jake could do was moan into her mouth at the sweet kiss.

What felt like a blissful eternity later, footsteps in the gravel approached them, but being carried away in their personal heaven didn't notice until the person had to clear their throat making their presence known. The two jumped apart and flew into battle mode; each with a knife and gun in hand.

"Caught like a deer in the headlights." Chris chuckled adjusting his tie staring at the two with an amused grin, "It's a good job I came out here instead of Leon, you know how he gets."

"Hmph." Jake smirked thinking about it, fleetingly reminiscing about the last few months since the Middle East and how Kennedy had hated his and Sherry's relationship.

"It's about to begin in there, we need you inside." Chris continued before walking back the way he came, hands in pockets and head held high.

The death of Piers effected him badly but never let it show, unless in the presence of Jill; in fact he was more empowered to bring all evil in the world down, as if he was trying to redeem himself though he didn't need too.

"Alright, we're coming." Sherry smiled, putting her gun and knife away into her garter belt, like Ada had many times and looked back to Jake.

"After you Supergirl." He said huskily holding his gun free hand out to take hers.

"Alright, Superman."

Jake frowned at her reply and began protesting all the way into the building; it was his nickname for her, she couldn't steal it!

All Sherry could do was laugh at him, the dark scowl etched into his brows made him look even sexier than normal, every now and again she'd stop in mid step and plant a light kiss on his soft lips; not only to shut him up but just because she wanted too.

Once the pair reached the inside of the large mansion, the halls were emptying and the people flooding into the meeting hall taking their places at the sizeable round oak tables. One large oblong table stood at the foot of the great room with 4 seats, two occupied by the leader of the BSAA and the other of DSO.

Sherry and Jake nodded to Chris and Hunnigan as they passed; their seats being at one of the tables closest to the front, sharing with Leon and Helena.

"Where's the others?" Jake whispered to Leon as they settled in, meaning Ada, Jill and Claire.

"Jill's up front with Chris and Claire… she's running late."

"And Ada?"

Leon huffed and turned his head toward the ceiling.

"Disappeared…"

"What?!" Jake choked, almost falling off his chair.

"Sorry… What I meant to say is, she always 'disappears' when there's a social convention she should be at."

Jake sighed and shook his head, _'Just like her.'_, then remembered Sherry telling him something from Leon about Miss Wong, but regretted not listening 100%

Waiters came to the tables once everyone was seated, bringing bottles of champagne and water, leisurely filling up the glasses then departing leaving everyone in anticipated silence.

"Thank you all for gathering here at this crucial time," Hunnigan spoke slowly looking around the room at everyone. "You know why we are all here and what we represent."

Jake frowned and looked to Sherry for answers; he didn't know why they were called there.

"I am Ingrid Hunnigan leader of the DSO, these are my associates Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine of the BSAA, and Claire Redfield of TerraSave."

Again Jake frowned, Claire had suddenly appeared as if from nowhere dressed in a stunningly bright red dress that complimented her hair.

"Some of you will already know that the Bioterrorist threat has not been silenced as of yet, our teams have worked hard in the Middle East some months ago to eliminate the newest and latest threat only to be re-handed a new one. One, that has been so old, and undetected to any of us." Hunnigan spoke calmly, taking her time to keep her words constant, fluid and powerful. "I have brought you here today to brief you all on what we know of this danger waiting to happen… And I know all of you are wondering why I asked you to dress especially for this occasion?"

95% of the room nodded.

"Two months ago under the blazing sun and desert many miles underground near Egypt, there was a man who strove to protect this world from the bioterrorist threat, and died in doing so… An incredibly brave young man full of honor and valor, his name was Piers Nivans."

Jake watched as Chris clenched his jaw at the mention of his name, and his partner Jill put a hand over his to give him strength.

"In memory of him this night we will give thanks to him, and honor him as the brave soldier he was with a formal dinner and verbal tribute." Ingrid nodded and gave Chris a solemn look, which he returned with a kind smile. "But, before we celebrate that great soldier, we must get down to business… The newest threat to our world: The Organization."

* * *

Jake wasn't sure how long they'd been sat there, and had counted at least 100 people in the room, and from what he could tell they weren't the normal public.

He laughed at himself, how could these people be the everyday Jo-Public when they were listening and talking about BOWs, Zombies, firearms, DNA and the like? He shook his head and tried to concentrate, just as Claire bowed to Ingrid and stood shakily.

"Thank you Miss Hunnigan. I am Claire Redfield part of TerraSave. We are a Medical group who work alongside the U.N. World Health Organization and other Medical functions around the world, bin light of recent events, the stronger waves of Outbreaks we have been called to other parts of the World to give extra kinds of aid to other associations; for example, the NHS in the United Kingdom." Claire took a small breath and clenched her hands tightly together, "I am here tonight to inform you that we are offering more support to the BSAA, in hope that some of our Medical troops would join alongside their teams to deliver more anti-virus and vaccines to the suffering world." Claire spoke with a nervous edge, looking from Chris to Sherry and then to Leon.

"Miss Redfield if I am not outspoken," A man in the audience started, "Did your 'TerraSave' not cause an outbreak in one of the Airports near Harvardville?"

Sherry's small intake of breath and sighed, catching Jake off guard as he really wasn't listening to these debates, he was just there to sit and look pretty - _'well, handsome'_ he smirked.

"The incident at Harvardville Airport was caused by a mad researcher, we were trying to stop him." Claire smiled sweetly before turning to her brother.

"I am Captain of the BSAA..." And that was the point Jake sighed, rolled his eyes and turned off for the rest of the briefing.

"Jake... Jake!" Sherry nudged and nudged angrily, finally getting his attention in the end as people burst into hushed conversations between themselves, whatever had been said got them worried from the hushed notes in the room.

"What is it Supergirl?"

"You didn't listen to a word of what was said, did you?"

"I did... The redhead was on about medicine supplies, and a guy over... there!" He pointed, "Asked why she caused an outbreak in an airport or something, and the main Jarhead agreed to have TerraSave build some sort of alliance with them." Jake stopped half asleep, and looked Sherry in the eyes and smiled. The look in her eyes told him everything, she hadn't seen it coming, he did listen - admittedly half arsed.

"You just saved your ass there Muller." She scolded with a small tap on his thigh beneath the table, Leon catching it out the corner of his eye.

Jake shrugged it off, he was tired and hadn't slept for days due to his and Sherry's vigorous bedtime acts, and just wanted to go to bed for a change.

His eyes were half open when the food arrived, miniscule hors d'oeuvres that wouldn't satisfy a hamster greeted him; a tiny biscuit with the thinnest piece of sashimi salmon he'd ever seen, topped with a slither of avocado and sesame seeds. The others were topped with a carved pickled plum instead of avocado. _'Damn that's one sad looking plate.'_ He thought sleepily as he picked one of the tiny sushi pieces up and stared at it.

"You're supposed to eat it." Chris commented from across the table, after finally taking his seat with the rest of the group.

"You can hardly call it food." Jake whined un-amused observing the tiny thing, next shoving it down the hatch in one large mouthful. "Mmm... Not bad." He murmured ignoring Claire and Jill as they sat in the empty chairs next to Chris.

"The Organization hasn't made a single move in months!" Jill whispered to a new man who sat in Leon's place as he went to the bar, "We aren't sure what they are planning."

"I see, I see..." This man replied, his voice was deep and croaky he was an elderly gentleman and rather large too, hairs protruded from his grizzly white beard and moustache, wisdom and heartache behind his bright green eyes; he reminded Jake of one of the men he used to work for back in Edonia. "On that note Miss Valentine..." The man resumed looking around cautiously, lowering his voice even further. "I may have a few leads you and your team may need to know about."

Instantly, Jake's head snapped in his direction, but it seemed nobody else heard this man speak other than Jill. "Wesker is alive."

"What!?" Jill and Jake chimed.

**_So! Thanks to 'From A Better Day' I have taken up where I left off ;) As sorts! New ideas new plots and all sorts! Please rate and tell me what you think! XXX_**


	27. Chapter 27: Things You See In AGraveyard

**Chapter 27: Things You See In A Graveyard**

"There has been a man sighted in Germany, being transported about in a wheelchair, blonde and very tall when he stands, his skin charred in places." The Scientist Carl told the 8 of them.

"That doesn't tell us anything Mr. Smith, there is a very small if not impossible chance of Albert's survival after the volcano, and missiles. Not to mention the fact that you seem to have no solid evidence." Hunnigan replied calmly with a sip of tea.

"You must believe me," Carl Smith pleaded. "He's only been sighted where the exact locations of Umbrella laboratories were… and unless you believe in ghosts…" He grumbled as he filtered through his brief case, "Here is your damned evidence."

Jill gasped first raising a hand to cover her mouth, Chris clenched his fists at the images of the man thrown onto the table.

"It… It can't be." Jill whispered as a tear dripped down her face, remembering all those horrid memories of her capture.

Jake was confused, feeling hollow inside; he'd never seen his father before, and if this was indeed Albert Wesker, it was the first time he'd seen him in his life.

The chiseled handsome face, slicked back blonde hair and redder than red eyes, his pale skin was blackened in portions due the burning of the volcano. This man was his father? He looked more like a monster.

"It… It is still… Not enough evidence." Ingrid stammered.

"What the hell more do you need Hunnigan?!" Leon shouted across from the long table they sat around; four on each side.

"If that's not Albert Wesker, it's a very good double!" Jill retorted irritably.

"They are just pictures. For all we know this is some cybernetics trickery from The Organization."

"It's him alright…" The husky feminine voice came from the door.

"Ada?" Leon questioned seeing her figure slide in through the small crack like a cat on the prowl.

Sherry saw Mr. Smith tense up at the sight of her and thought it odd, and nudged Jake's leg lightly as to not catch any attention, finding it surprising that Jake smirked and nodded; almost reading her thoughts.

"Don't trust him." Ada said frankly through dark contorted eyebrows, referencing to Carl.

"Wha- What do you mean?" The man responded nervously, getting to his feet.

All eyes were on Ada now.

"He's part of Tricell."

Everyone's eyes darted back to Mr. Smith, and Chris spoke first.

"Is this true?"

Carl slumped back into his chair and nodded solemnly, only Jake was left in the dark with this.

"What's this… Tricell?" He asked.

"It was another pharmaceutical company like Umbrella, but dabbled in other industries; natural resources and shipping." Chris explained rubbing his stubble slowly, Jake moved his head up and down in acknowledgment. "Your father poisoned the Africa branch along with his accomplice and head of the company, Excella Gionne."

Sherry frowned, something wasn't adding up.

"This is a trap?" Sherry asked not being able to hide the concern in her voice.

"No, I came here to help you, to warn you - the defenders of our Earth." Carl spoke gravely. "You have saved our planet, over and over again and now we need you once more…. The two biggest threats to our civilization are coming into play."

"You make it sound so, dreamy." Jake snorted. "Defenders of the Earth? Who are you trying to kid?"

Both Jill and Claire nodded.

"The kid's got a good point." Chris agreed.

"I can understand why you don't trust me Mr. Redfield, but I am no longer with Tricell, not after Africa…"

"He's working undercover." Ada butted in with a deep scowl, her hands twitching for her gun.

"And where is your proof Miss Wong?" Hunnigan asked with an equally deep scowl.

Jake could see Ada gritting her teeth under her oh-so perfect façade, but she smiled pushing her discomfort away and shook her head, replying; "None."

Hunnigan had made her point, Sherry knew that, and as much as Ada and Mr. Smith had black crosses in their book, his story was more convincing, and with more evidence.

Sherry felt sorry for Ada, she could feel her sincerity and knew of Leon's complete faith and devotion to and in her, which made things difficult.

Ada no longer worked for The Organization or Umbrella, in fact she worked for nobody; just herself these days; still striding for her ultimate goal, except for helping The DSO and The BSAA when she wasn't AWOL. Ada would be gone for weeks at a time, nobody, not even Leon knew where or what she was doing.

"How did you acquire these pictures?" Helena asked from Leon's side, it was the first time she'd spoken all night. Since the death of her sister and the fall of Simmons her strategy's in life and work had changed completely, she didn't run into things head first without thinking anymore, and was quite the opposite, she would sit back and calculate.

"I-I have a few friends in the field who are w-watching for possible… i-incidents."

Jake frowned at the man's words, to the untrained ear the sentence would have sounded perfectly normal, but Jake was far from being normal.

"You don't sound too sure." He spoke up.

Jill looked to him and smiled lightly, had she picked that up too?

"I'm not sure what you are implying, Mr. Muller."

"Well," Jake started with a smirk, stretching out cockily. "You hesitated more than once when you spoke…" Next, he moved incredibly fast, bending over the table to look Carl in the eyes. "And why would you have people all over the world, waiting… for, 'incidents'?" Jake finished with a sly smile, his smirk widening. He could always tell a man's soul and emotions through eyes and this man was good, very good at concealing all emotion and thought, he was so hollow.

"We've been on high alert since the recent activity in China, and Middle East."

"Fine." Jake answered slowly, being pulled back into his seat by Sherry.

"Leon, you know Ada was telling the truth." Sherry said as she handed him a cold beer back at her pristine apartment.

The conference with the ex-Tricell employee ended with Hunnigan arguing with Leon about the truth of Ada's words, Chris and Jill batted for both sides; believing both of them, that is until they had more solid evidence to support their theories.

The DSO members were dismissed and told to await further instructions, as Hunnigan was going to get her best people to analyze the photo's.

_'Shit's gonna hit the fan,'_ Jake thought thoughtfully as he sipped his beer looking out the window at the sleet; The Organization were dormant, or so they thought and were on high alert to be shipped out immediately to eliminate the problem as soon as it arose, and now the man who abandoned him and his Mother before birth was wheeling himself around like a bad stink. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?' _He thought anxiously, Hunnigan wouldn't put him up against his own Father, he'd be a liability. _'Hmph, to her I'd be a liability. Why would I go running to Daddy, when I want to kill him myself? Argh, after what he did to Mom? Damn, surle-'_

"Jake!" Sherry shouted angrily as he was zoning out and not listening.

"What!?" He shouted back.

"I was asking if you believed Ada or that creep Carl?"

Her beautiful eyes were so passive all of a sudden as she waited for his answer, blinking slowly like stars in the distant night sky.

"Yeah… Ada. That Carl… there was something amiss with him, like he knew what our -"

"Reactions would be?" Leon finished for him. "He wasn't afraid."

Jake rubbed his free hand over his shaved head and looked to Sherry sitting in front of him on the opposite sofa, next to Claire.

Soon a long silence consumed the room, as they all thought of the possible outcomes.

"Who'd go after who?" The ex-Merc finally spoke after a long 20 minutes of contemplative thinking, looking automatically to each of them. "Meaning, would The BSAA take after, Alex… or my old man?" Jake lowered his voice as he asked the second question, "And us, who would we go after?"

Leon sighed, almost knowing this question was coming. He couldn't blame the kid, he was obviously curious about his father, if the shoe was on the other foot Leon would be.

"Our main objective would be The Organization. Chris would want to take care of Albert…" _'Again.'_ He added silently.

Sherry nodded, as much as she would love to kick Albert Wesker in the face for all the pain he'd caused her and everyone else, especially Jake, she wouldn't be comfortable with putting him in that situation. _'How would Jake react to meeting his father?'_

"Don't worry, Jake." Claire spoke up, "I'll be with Chris the next time, I could give Albert a message? If you want… If… It is him."

Claire's words lingered in the air, nobody commented or moved.

"It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry!" Claire huffed feeling a little dejected.

"No Claire don't say that, it's just a lot to take in at the moment. Plus, what would I say to him?" Jake laughed, "I hope you burn in hell?" He smirked raising one eyebrow, "Oh," He laughed sadistically, "He did burn."

Everyone smiled at this, and swiftly changed the topic to whatever popped into their heads as long as it wasn't work related.

Some days later from the initial meet with Carl Smith the photographs had been checked and verified, and an urgent meeting was called later that night.

Hunnigan sat both DSO and BSAA members down at another long table resembling that of a buffet table, in a highly polished wooden room, decorated with one the finest computer systems.

Jake thought it must have been one of the higher classed meeting rooms, as seen as a 3D hologram of the DSO logo was revolving in the centre of the table. He took the time to quickly glance at everyone filing in, everyone from the usual crew was there except Ada and Helena.

"What's the low down?" Leon asked straight away once everyone was comfortable.

"We analyzed the photographs Mr. Smith gave us, it took us a few attempts because the image was set quite far away, and the pixels were a little shady." She explained and took a breath waving her hand in front of her to the hologram, changing it to a scanned copy of the photo's. "This is the original imaging from the images," She sighed, and waved her hand again to reveal a full 3D hologram. "We managed to create this from the various pictures provided, all at different angles…" The blue-ish hologram swiveled on the spot, "It has been confirmed from our specialists, they are 95% sure that it is, Albert Wesker."

"He was blown to pieces." Jill stated quickly in a daze. "And burnt to death."

"Yes he was, but the data matching and our resources to analyze it, say that he is walking the earth… so to speak." Hunnigan replied quietly.

Sherry had never seen Hunnigan look so sad before, she guessed it was natural considering Albert was the worlds number 1 threat for such a long time.

"And the plan of attack?" Chris demanded without hesitation, almost jumping from his seat.

"We don't have one yet Chris." Hunnigan replied weakly, "I called you all here to relay the information."

The answer was pathetic.

"And you called us here just for that?!" Jake snapped with a frown. "If we don't have a plan you could have called and told us over the phone."

Sherry grimaced as she looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her boss or her hot headed boyfriend, because he did have a point, but she was her boss. However the more she thought in split seconds, she remembered it was unlike Hunnigan to call them into the office for a short amount of information.

"Do I have to remind you that I am your leader Jake? I do not have to explain myself to you or anyone but the President of the United States! You are dismissed Mr. Muller!" She ordered raising her voice to a shout and pointed to the door.

This was bad, Sherry frowned darkly once Jake had slammed the door she too was getting annoyed with her boss, there was no need to go off the handle like that, he was only asking a question.

"Miss Hunnigan if I may." Sherry began as she got to her feet, looking as angry as a wasp. "Jake only asked you a question, and on behalf of him and I'm sure everyone else in the room! He has a very, good, point!" And with that she speeded out the door and slammed it shut in the same manner Jake had.

Hunnigan's already deathly pale face went an even whiter shade as two of her best agents walked out because of her.

Ingrid's gaze dropped to the wooden table, after a while she could hear shuffling in the room as people got up and left, only when the door closed with a soft whoosh of air did she look up.

"What's going on Hunnigan?" Leon asked, taking her by surprise.

"Leon… They all left because of me?"

"Yeah, you were kinda pointless today." He nodded with his words, being the honest man he was. "Jake had a good point, but you snubbed him… badly." Leon chuckled.

"It was wrong of me to do that, I know."

"So why did you? I mean you know Muller Hunnigan his temper would destroy you in a second if you riled him too much."

"I… I don't know, Leon."

Leon grinned painfully, something was wrong, normally Hunnigan was strong and knowledgeable.

"What's going on with you today? Why did you call us here for nothing?" He pursued getting increasingly worried.

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly, looking him in the eyes. "Since I received the images from the analysis department I haven't felt right, sick if I'm truthful. The thought of having not one but two Wesker's on the planet is more than sickening, it's… terrifying. And now we have the proof, I'm not sure I can handle it." Ingrid paused and took hold of Leon's nearest hand. "I'm making mistakes that I never made before, like today."

**_*Due to my move of house and illness things have been slow, I do apologize.*_**


	28. Chapter 28: Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Chapter 28: Love Will Tear Us Apart**

Days later nobody but Leon had heard anything from Hunnigan, even then he never spoke to anyone about what she had said to him. It was on the 5th day; almost a week later, they were called for a conference call via computer. Hunnigan obviously didn't want to enrage Jake or Sherry again.

The large laptop screen Jake and Sherry shared was taken up completely by 6 small images; the BSAA & DSO.

After an hour they said their farewells and closed the laptop, Jake scratched his head and stretched backwards, he was pissed.

Sherry could tell by his body language he disagreed with not one but all the things Hunnigan had said.

"Why can't I go after Albert?" He spat angrily, turning his head at break neck speed to look at her.

"You heard Hunnigan's reasons Jake…" Sherry whispered looking at the floor, scared to look him in the eye.

"Argh, great! Even you're taking her side!" Jake yelled at the top of his voice, springing from the chair to pace around the living room.

"Jake just calm down. She's just thinking of your-"

"Mental state?" Jake snarled, "That I'll join the 'Dark Side', because Darth Phaders my damned father!?" He continued mockingly.

"She doesn't know that! Does she?!" Sherry retorted getting hot with anger, she herself knew he wouldn't go running to Daddy but what about Hunnigan? She couldn't be sure.

"Fuck this! I knew you were on her side!" Jake bellowed with a hint of sadness.

"This is pathetic!" Sherry replied with even more rage, "Just because I can see both sides to this fucking coin you think I'm against you! You are being totally irrational and senseless, Jake! Hunnigan wants to keep you safe! Just like I do!"

Jake nodded in a condescending and sarcastic childish way, waving his hands in the air.

"Whatever."

Sherry was too annoyed to continue the conversation further, so without a word she stomped into the bedroom to keep away from him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sherry asked worryingly as she reappeared some hours later, seeing Jake tapping away at her laptop at high speed with an amused grin on his face and an official Top Secret DSO page on the screen.

"Hacking into The DSO." He said plainly, watching her expression change from the corner of his eye, smirking all the more, "Changing the message to Jarhead Redfield."

Sherry shook her head furiously, she'd thought he might try something to meet Albert but this, this was over the top. AGAIN.

"I know you want to meet him Jake but this is crazy, we have our orders!"

"They haven't been finalized with Jarhead yet." Jake replied, his fingers typing without looking at the keys.

"It doesn't matter if they've been sent to Chris or not! He still knows about it! Don't you think he'd find it strange that our orders have been changed so suddenly! And to YOUR advantage!?"

"Chris won't think about that Supergirl!" Jake replied casually with a shrug of the shoulders, "All he cares about is about murdering the bad guys."

"You have no idea what you'll be getting yourself into!" Sherry carried on ignoring his nonsense, her voice getting louder and louder. "We spoke about this earlier! Hunnigan doesn't want to put you in that position!"

"I have no idea, huh? That man is my Father, Sherry!" He pointed at the computer screen. "I have to know what he's like! Even if he is bat-shit crazy!"

"That man is unbelievably dangerous Jake! You think you're strong! He's 50 times more stronger than you! Who knows how much stronger he's become since surviving what Chris and Jill put him through! And I will not put you in danger! I don't care if he is your Father!" Sherry yelled uncontrollably.

"You do not decide if I put myself in danger…" Jake quieted, his face turning cherry red in anger. "This is my damn choice!" He shouted finally, his voice resounded in the various mugs in the kitchen and empty vases around the living silence settled he continued to tap on the keyboard, concentrating on trying to keep his anger at bay, finalizing the 'New orders' and pressing Enter.

It was done.

"Get out." Sherry said sternly seconds after he pressed for the go-ahead, her gaze all the time glued to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Jake asked quietly in awe.

"I said… get… out."

Jake got to his feet quickly and walked over to her, his eyes wild with panic, his hands going out to touch her only to be pushed away forcefully.

"Go!" She screamed, finally staring at him.

The last things he saw in her beautiful blue eyes was a deep pain, a pain that he'd caused.

He felt so ashamed.

He realized as he walked through the apartments stairs, and down to his motorbike he'd gone way too far, but so had she?

Sherry had, had a Father, even if he had been distant because of his research, she'd been able to see him now and then, but Jake? Never in his life… Didn't she understand that he needed to do this? Not only for himself but for his deceased Mother.

He wanted some kind of revenge. What was so hard to understand?

_*****Sorry it's been such a long time since a post, things have been difficult in my personal life and I've had no inspiration to write =( but now I have! I know it's a small chapter, but the next one is coming soon!*****_


	29. Chapter 29: Germany Calling

**Chapter 29: Germany Calling**

She stood in the deserted airport, feeling more alone than she ever felt in her life.

Everyone she loved had left her, a deep pang in her chest made her feel sick as the frog in her throat threatened to jump out once the tears had threatened her sight.

Sherry's blonde hair swayed in the light breeze that swished in from an open window near her, her hair caressed her cheek as if trying to give her comfort at one of the loneliest times of her life.

Why had Jake left her?

It was her fault.

She made him leave...

It was his fault.

After the argument a few nights ago when Sherry had ordered Jake to leave, she got news that Jake had carried out his plans to go to Germany, the place the BSAA were going to being dispatched to.

Subsequently, not long after the orders had been change and Jake had fled the country, Hunnigan's leading computer scientist realized a glitch in the new plans she'd made, and tracked it back to Sherry's computer. Needless to say the DSO were furious at Jake's actions; the switching of direct orders against the DSO and government was highly punishable, and they would be going after Jake today, just after she escaped the country.

"Jake..." Sherry whimpered sadly pushing back the annoying tears that made her eyes itchy madly, the emptiness taking over.

She knew she'd made the right decision, she thought just as Claire's voice echoed in her head, "_You LEFT the DSO!? For HIM!",_ the ringing in her ears were painful as her friend shouted. _"What are you thinking, Sherry?"_ Claire asked, words resounding as the image of Leon came to mind, his face angrier than a wasp.

_"You make your own decisions Sherry,"_ He'd commented trying to keep his voice calm. "..._But leaving your job for Muller is one of the worst things you have EVER done."_

_"I know you have your own mind Sherry," _Hunnigan had started to say with a sigh, _"You are one of our best agents, you are strong willed and magnificent... But the fact you knew about Muller's plans and were going to keep it from us, does not excuse you from punishment..."_

_"I'm leaving for Germany in the morning."_ Sherry told to Claire just before she left her apartment, the night before. _"I love Jake more than anything in the world, and I will not let him die by Wesker's hands... or let him die alone."_ She whispered as she shut the door on

her friend, secretly hoping she would come after her to give some comforting words or a goodbye hug; but nothing came.

She had pushed them all away, everyone that mattered, and for the first time in her life she was running from her duties, running from her friends that she called family, running from the lingering punishment that would be arriving at her home today.

Thankfully, she knew what Jake's plans were and knew where he would be; She would go to him, and pray he would forgive her they would take down his Father, together.

* * *

"Fuck this place is strange..." Jake muttered to himself as he walked through the small German town alone, looking through the shop windows as he passed seeing delicatessens he'd never seen before; things cured in ale and beer, huge sausages hanging from meat hooks and freshly baked bread in odd shapes. "Damn, I need to get out more." He smirked as he mused.

He continued to walk through the almost dead town to the hotel he'd booked, right under the DSO's noses, he was too clever to stay anywhere near where they'd planned to send Redfield and the Jill lady, so he chose 10 miles away from the original destination.

As he walked, taking in the surroundings Jake noticed a gang of men standing outside of what seemed like an abandoned pub, annoyed to find them glaring at him making him incredibly suspicious, _'Just what are they starin' at?'_. He thought glaring back.

_'Never mind those assholes,' _He thought fleetingly, _'Probably ain't used to seeing foreigners around here…_

Quickly, his attention sprang from the men to a large structure in the background, behind the town._ 'Damn, would you look at that.'_

One monstrous conical shaped building stood in a sinister way, miles from the town, he couldn't be sure if it was a Nuclear power plant or just a normal power plant, it was hard to tell from so far away.

However, the one thing he was certain of was that it had once belonged to Umbrella. It didn't matter how long it had been there, the unmistakable logo that had long been faded by nature was still striking to his eyes if not to anyone else's.

He was in the right place.

About half an hour of wandering around the town lost, he finally found the hotel, which looked more like a badly converted WW2 asylum than an Inn.

Whilst he checked in at, 'das glücklicheFerieninn', that roughly translated into 'the happy holidays inn,' he asked the owner about the power plant not far from their location and about its association with Umbrella. The conversation ended quite suddenly with the owner looking very fraught and startled by his questioning, hastily changing the topic to the Weisswurst and Frankfurter at this time of year, it confused Jake greatly.

Soon, the man showed Jake to his room, changing it from the most dirt cheap to the most finest priced after his questioning, and wouldn't charge him a penny extra than what he was originally going to pay. Even though Jake couldn't complain he was curious about the sudden upset he'd caused by bringing Umbrella into the conversation, and why plying him with a better room would do anything.

He was confused again.

"Premier room they say?" He sighed to himself looking around the shabby room, "Don't wanna know what the room I was originally going for looked like…" He muttered, slinging his bag onto the floor by the grubby bed with a clunk from his guns, and looked out the window.

The place was a ghost town.

In a way the desolation of the place reminded him of Edonia, unexpectedly he felt home sick, but was swiftly pushed out his mind when he spotted the group of men from before standing opposite the Inn, talking to one another looking up at each window - as if searching for him.

"Argh," Jake sighed, "I really don't fancy any trouble today." He smirked, putting his hands together pushing them inside out to crack his knuckles.

* * *

Sherry kicked herself mentally for not being prepared for the trip, not learning any German or taking any guide books with her, and zero at all to translate. The escape of the USA had been so sudden she only packed one set of spare clothing and underwear, thankful for remembering to take her personal guns with her; as she'd had to leave the DSO ones at her apartment the day she left.

_'They can find them when they come for me.'_ She thought sadly.

To her surprise, Leon pulled some strings to let her fly with her own arms, it was thanks to him she'd made it to Germany hassle free. Her adopted Father, there for her until the end.

"And again he could lose his job because of me." She whispered after setting off in the German taxi to the middle of nowhere, the only thing she'd managed to pre-prepare before she left America.

Leon had been so angry with her, yet he'd disobeyed Hunnigan - again, to get her out of the country. The more Sherry thought about it the more she was confused and upset.

Was she an FBI case now? She had taken part in cyber warfare, after all; hacking and sabotaging the government was a federal crime. Was she a refugee? Running from the serious crime made against the government? If she was they'd hunt her down for the rest of her life.

What had she done?

Sherry stared out into the land of Eastern Germany near the Baltic Sea in the Wanger region, and even though East and West Germany had reunited many years ago from the Wars, fall of the Berlin Wall and Zombie outbreaks it was still lesser populated than the West making everything seem very barren. Only the odd farms and holiday resorts occupied the great open expanses, and even those were terribly shabby.

"Hey… Hey you, dame…" A thick German accent in bad English called from her dreams, and a hand gently pressing onto her arm making her jerk awake.

When she opened her eyes she found they'd end their journey and had finally arrived in Weissenhäuser Strand some countless hours later; the very place Jake had set up camp.

Awkwardly, Sherry managed to thank the driver and pay him with Euro's she'd exchanged in the airport, and was now prepared for the hard part; finding the hotel Jake was in. Even though she'd known the whereabouts of his ventures she hadn't a clue the place he'd reserved, so it was all down to a door-to-door search.

"Shouldn't take too long." She smiled to herself as she watched the taxi disappear down the road.

* * *

"Wesseker See?" Jake asked the old lady again, not really sure if he'd heard her correctly due to the language barrier.

"Wesseker See." She nodded.

"Talk about irony…" He commented looking to the Power Plant in the distance, "Danke." He thanked her, letting her waddle off back to her shopping.

Wesseker See was the place which the Power Plant was situated he'd found out after questioning a few willing residence of the town. It had been a nature reserve many years ago, but had been ruined completely by the rule of Umbrella.

An especially kind elderly gentleman had taken Jake back to his house that he'd owned for over 70+ years, and showed him pictures of the Lagoon before Umbrella.

It was nothing short of beautiful, even through the images that were faded and black and white, the scenery was picturesque; poppy fields to the north, lavender fields to the South, a fishing shack or two and a beautiful river flowing into it.

This man had never-ending tales of angling there as a child and up through to his twenties, and of meeting his true love there, and of how she and his family died.

Jake was wounded deeply that once again, his father had destroyed and taken more innocent lives.

A small outbreak of what he assumed was the T-Virus struck the town just after the Raccoon City incident, and most of the towns people had died gruesomely. The old man cried as he told the stories, Jake asked him to stop numerous times as it was such a painful memory but he wouldn't stop. People around the area never talked of it, and he was glad to finally let go of all the hell he'd endured to this foreign stranger.

Once the old man had told of his stories Jake left with a heavy heart, how could his Father have done all this? He knew it wasn't just Albert's doing, _'…that Spencer guy was the founder, but pops was the main guy for a long time… Damn! This is fucked up.'_

* * *

"God damn!" He whispered angrily to himself when the door knocked around 1am, "What the hell is it?" Jake asked rudely upon opening it after finally beginning to dose off.

"Du ar Jake Muller, ja?" The hotel owner asked looking sleepy.

"What of it?" Jake asked dryly with a scowl, showing how un-amused he was to be disturbed at this time of the morning.

"Err… A Miss Beacon is hierto besuchen you, herr." The man explained, using the best English he could, but even so Jake still couldn't understand.

"What?" He questioned sharply with an annoyed grimace.

" A Miss Birkon is hierto besuchen you, herr."

Jake just blinked instead of replying, his mouth gaping open trying to figure out what the guy was telling him.

"Ah, du Ausländer ... Ich werde einfach schicken sie hier." The man sighed, before walking back down the small hallway to the staircase, and out of sight.

Jake frowned all the more as he became increasingly confused at the man's actions, and irritably slammed the door loud enough for the rest of the lodge to hear.

He barely made it back to the bed before another knock came, his face turned beet red at the third consecutive knock and considered ignoring it, but more intense knocks came giving him no choice but to answer it with one of the angriest faces he could conjure.

"WHAT NOW?!" He shouted as he opened the door, flabbergasted to find a flushed faced Sherry standing in the door way, with a large bag in hand and frost in her hair. "Supergirl?"

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him, not believing she'd finally found him. It had taken more hours than she'd have liked, or wished to remember.

"Jake!" She screeched with happiness, flinging herself into his arms. "I didn't think I'd ever find you!"

"Supergirl?…" He whispered questioning in disbelief, into her hair. "What are you doing here?" He continued to whisper as he held her tight, thinking how much his dreams had come true again. He didn't like the way things had ended in the US, and would've done anything to have her with him_. 'God must really love me today.' _He smiled.

___***** Germany, **__**Weeseker See**__** - Is a real place ;) I found it by accident and thought it would be perfect to set this story to! HOWEVER! I have changed a few things so please don't get any racist, angry whatevers about it - it is a nature reserve but I just bended the truth into the Resident Evil world - of how the east of germany is less populated for war/berlin wall and so on - and cos of ze ZOMBIES! etc! So no hate ;D just wiggling things around. Please enjoy! XxxXxxX*** **_


End file.
